Le début du jeu
by Maczin02
Summary: Presque trois ans après la Civil War, Tony Stark, ayant hérité de nouvelles responsabilités, se retrouve obligé de contacter Steve Rogers. Car il n'a personne d'autre à qui se fier.
1. Le début du jeu

**Le début du jeu**

Les rugissements intermittents des puissantes bourrasques parvenait sans peine à couvrir les innombrables bruits envahissant les rues new-yorkaises non pas qu'il y en eut réellement besoin, à cette heure si matinale, seuls les employés moroses de sortir par ce temps, et quelques courageux joggeurs ne craignant guère le froid (deux ou trois poussaient le masochisme jusqu'à se balader en short-t-shirt, unanimement mentalement traités de fous – ou d'idiots, selon – par les passants médusés) pointaient le bout de leurs museaux hors du cocon pus pu moins douillets des hauts bâtiments jalonnant les trottoirs glacés. Chacun marchait tête baissée, à grands pas, plongés dans des pensées connues d'eux-seuls. Le vent s'engouffrait dans les vêtements, enroulant le moindre bout de tissu flottant autour de son propriétaire, voir arrachait l'étoffe de doigts impatients, agacés de n'avoir pensé à attacher ses pans avant de braver les frimas. Dans le calme matinal, les grincements des bus et pétarades des quelques voitures se mélangeaient dans un amalgame de grognements, engloutis par les souffles balayant la ville.

Pas une voix humaine ne venait briser la ronde des éléments, parfois agrémentée d'une légère pluie verglaçante, transperçant les tissus, au grand dam des piétons. Seulement les sons des machines par moment. Rien qui ne put réellement étonner par un automne pareil.

A l'est, l'astre diurne perçait péniblement les nuages, diffusant une lumière pâlichonne, bien loin de sa nitescence ordinaire, parvenant à peine à projeter quelques ocelles de-ci de-là. Un mélange entre clarté et ténèbres, presque délicat, nullement admiré par les habitants empressés.

Une matinée morose, propice aux idées noires et autres ruminations.

Le vent fouetta cruellement la petite moto remontant péniblement une allée commerciale désertée, à l'exception des bars qui, eux, se trouvaient pour la plupart bien remplis. L'engin se déporta brusquement à droite, avant que l'homme ne saisisse fermement le guidon, rétablissant sa trajectoire. Soupirant lourdement, Steve Rogers se dirigea vers le rebord de trottoir le plus proche, arrêta la Harley un instant (il pensa bien à prendre une marque moins voyante, mais la bécane un peu usée, customisée par ses soins, lui avait tapé dans l'oeil, à la surprise du vendeur qui, néanmoins, s'était très vite reprit), la béquilla, et repartit prudemment dans l'autre sens récupérer sa casquette, envolée avec la rafale. Heureusement, elle n'alla guère loin, un gamin la rattrapant de justesse. Il hésita à la garder pour lui, mais le solide motard arrivait déjà à sa hauteur. Aussi se contenta-t-il de la lui tendre, observant le nouveau venu avec curiosité. En particulier ses lunettes de soleil, incongrues par ce temps. Surtout, le type lui rappelait curieusement quelqu'un…

Steve souffla un vif « merci », repartant tout aussi rapidement (quoique prenant le temps de lui dire d'être prudent sur la route), empêchant le gamin de l'observer plus en détail. Il avait beau avoir changé physiquement en presque trente mois, un fan – ou un détracteur de la première heure – pouvait parfaitement le reconnaître. Néanmoins, il se morigénait de n'avoir pas pensé à prendre un bonnet à la place d'une casquette. Bêtement habitué à l'agressivité des climats africains, il oublia les caractéristiques de l'automne américain. Lui qui voulait rester discret…

Au moment de réenclencher le moteur, il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la vitrine d'une friperie, clamant à grand renfort de néons écarlates d'exceptionnelles promotions dans la catégorie lingerie féminine. En un peu plus de deux ans, ses cheveux blonds atteignaient désormais ses épaules, légèrement éclaircis par les ardents rayons solaires. Sa peau également avait prit quelques couleurs, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru, ayant un mal fou à bronzer mais après quatre jours passés sur le sol continental, elle reprenait déjà sa teinte pâle habituelle. Une barbe entretenue, plus sombre que sa chevelure, entourait ses joues, remontant presque à ses tempes. Sa tenue était simple, un pantalon noir uni au bas ample fourré dans ses bottes au cuir légèrement craquelé, mais encore en bon état, une chemise blanche sous un blouson bleu foncé, d'épais gants beiges, une paire de lunettes de soleil cachant ses yeux bleus et une casquette noire floquée « All blacks ». Ce fut une sensation étrange que d'enfiler ces vêtements si près du corps, et si longs, après une longue période passée en pantalon large ou en caftan, et il se félicita d'avoir gardé une partie de ses tenues occidentales. Excepté un ou deux accessoires indispensables, c'était là tout ce qu'il avait conservé.

En parlant d'accessoires indispensables, songea-t-il en observant l'imposant colis solidement attachée à l'arrière de la Harley. Si l'emballage cartonné adoptait une forme rectangulaire pour brouiller les pistes, l'objet en son sein était circulaire. Un bouclier offert par une tribu locale au moment de son départ, spécialement conçu suite à ses propres récits de guerre (en minimisant tout de même son rôle pour ne pas prendre le risques d'éveiller d'éventuels souvenirs). Un cadeau qu'il aurait été impoli de refuser. Bien sûr, il se trouva sensible à l'attention, son fidèle bouclier en vibranium, un des métaux les plus solides du monde, lui manquant affreusement, cependant son transport se révélait plus compliqué que prévu. En particulier à cause des nombreuses rafales ne cessant de déséquilibrer sa moto. Pourtant, l'idée de louer une chambre afin d'y conserver l'objet ne l'effleura pas. Ces hommes mirent du coeur à leur ouvrage, lui offrant une œuvre unique Steve entendait se rendre digne de l'honneur lui ayant été fait.

Rabattant la béquille, il se demanda pour la énième fois s'il ne venait pas de commettre une erreur en revenant ici.

Si le directeur du SHIELD ne lui avait envoyé un message sur son vieux cellulaire, Steve ne serait d'ailleurs probablement pas revenu, tout simplement. Après les évènements ayant fait suite aux accords de Sokovie, divisant les Avengers en deux camps distincts selon leur approbation ou non, son statut passa de super-héros à hors-la-loi. Devant fuir au plus vite un territoire le reniant, il eut à peine le temps de libérer ses camarades de galère, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un vieux téléphone, destiné au génie, playboy, philanthrope et milliardaire Tony Stark. Avec une lettre, expliquant que si jamais le monde avait besoin de Captain America, avatar de Steve au combat, l'homme pouvait le contacter via le cellulaire à tout moment, il répondrait présent. Un bien faible contrepoids face à la culpabilité que Steve ressentait toujours au fond de lui, forcé de se confronter à ses propres alliés dans un affrontement absurde. Mais s'il regrettait, il savait qu'il recommencerait si pareille situation venait à se reproduire. Parce qu'il en allait de sa liberté de choix, de ses valeurs personnelles, et que les Avengers devaient à ses yeux conserver un libre arbitre pour pouvoir défendre efficacement ce monde des menaces planant tout autour de lui.

Et une dizaine de jours auparavant, après vingt-huit mois de silence radio, le portable avait enfin vibré. Il ne lui était guère nécessaire de relire le court message, Steve connaissant chacun de ses caractères par coeur.

_Si vous voulez tenir votre promesse, venez à la Tour Stark dès que possible. Il se pourrait que notre bonne vieille planète soit sur le point de se faire infester._

_Directeur du SHIELD_

Pour connaître cette promesse faite à Stark, Steve supposait que l'ingénieur était de mèche avec Fury, même si ce partage d'informations ne correspondait pas à l'image qu'il s'en faisait. L'ancien super-héros hésita, pensant à un piège, au vu de sa dernière « conversation » avec Stark (il s'agissait bien de la chose qu'il regrettait le plus, avoir dû affronter l'actuel leader des Avengers, aveuglé par sa colère d'apprendre l'assassinat de ses parents par Bucky. Mais Steve ne pouvait le laisser occire son meilleur ami, totalement conditionné au moment des faits par Hydra, l'organisation lui ayant lavé le cerveau jusqu'à en faire un pion bien obéissant, le renommant au passage Soldat de l'Hiver. Mais impossible de faire comprendre au milliardaire que Bucky avait été forcé, encore moins de le convaincre qu'il n'était pas son véritable ennemi. Un véritable fiasco, de l'avis de Steve). Et surtout, il croyait dur comme fer que le SHIELD se trouvait démantelé, suite à l'infiltration de ses réseaux par Hydra, une affaire ayant mené à son implosion quand le pot-aux-roses fut découvert. Mais il comptait tenir sa promesse, dusse-t-il tomber dans quelconque guet-apens pour prouver sa sincérité à Stark.

Dans une dernière pétarade, il immobilisa la Harley au pied de la gigantesque tour, représentative de l'ego de son concepteur, dominant la majorité des autres édifices new-yorkais. Un building dans les teintes ocre et émeraude (tiens, la dernière fois que Steve l'avait vu, le gris métallisé remplaçait le vert), dont le côté gauche s'élevait verticalement vers le ciel avant de s'étendre vers la droite, formant une plateforme asymétrique. Tandis que la partie dextre se présentait légèrement de biais, inclinant vers son camarade, un moment interrompue un instant par la terrasse, avant de reprendre son chemin une fois l'obstacle traversé. Le sommet revêtait ainsi une forme particulière, mais la principale attraction du bâtiment (quatre-vingt treize étages, se vanta un jour Stark) résidant dans le A azuré démesuré, entouré d'un cercle beige, placé aux deux-tiers, légèrement décalé vers la gauche.

Une bouffée de nostalgie envahit le super-soldat, désormais hors-la-loi. La réprimant, il s'engagea dans l'imposant hall d'accueil, encombrant paquet sous le bras. La décoration était moderne, tout en courbes parfois improbables, un style encore à ses prémices deux ans auparavant. Seul le bureau, sans secrétaire car entièrement automatisé, conservait une forme traditionnelle, quoique construit en ébène. L'entièreté du mur de l'entrée se trouvait fait de baies vitrées, sans la moindre disjonction entre elles, permettant une luminosité suffisante malgré l'heure matinale pour ne pas utiliser l'éclairage artificiel. Ce qui ravissait Steve, par moment dégoûté des lumières tremblotantes et agressives des néons. Un instant, il pensa vaguement la dangerosité d'un mur entièrement fait de verre, avant de se rappeler qui décidait probablement du design de l'immeuble. Ou l'ego de Stark méprisait cette possible menace (nul doute que l'ingénieur y avait pensé au moins une fois), ou il ne s'agissait pas de simple verre, mais d'un matériau bien plus solide. Dans le doute d'une alarme plus ou moins sensible, l'homme ne toucha les vitres pour vérifier.

Longeant un tapis à la fois simple dans ses motifs (seules deux bordures dorées venaient trancher le rouge de l'étoffe) et luxueux dans sa composition (il n'y avait que Stark pour marcher sur ce qui ressemblait à du velours), Steve alla se placer devant les deux bras articulés sagement posés sur le rebord du meuble.

S'activant à son approche, ils effectuèrent le geste de saluer en enlevant un chapeau imaginaire, une voix sensuelle s'élevant des minuscules hauts-parleurs incrustés sur les côtés.

-Bienvenue au quartier général des Avengers, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Me dire quand Stark compte employer de véritables humains, au lieu des nombreux androïdes parcourant la tour ?

-Désolé, cette information est confidentielle.

Steve tiqua. Depuis quand le milliardaire incorporait-il un tel langage dans les programmes de ses serviteurs mécaniques ? Quelque chose lui échappait, chose qu'il détestait.

D'un geste naturel, il fit mine de s'accouder au secrétariat, posant son paquet au sol tout en rapprochant ses mains des cordes l'entourant. Il lui suffisait de tirer sur l'une d'entre elles, et l'ensemble se dénouerait de concert, lui permettant de saisir sa protection en quelques secondes. Se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans une protection de base ne fut guère envisageable pour le super-soldat.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? répétèrent les enceintes.

Renonçant à en apprendre plus pour le moment, il se contenta de répondre :

-Je suis attendu par le directeur du SHIELD.

Les bras articulés s'activèrent immédiatement, pianotant sur un écran holographique apparut à peine la demande formulée. Même la technologie déroutante de Stark lui manquait, en dépit de son incapacité presque totale à l'utiliser, constata Steve, entre nostalgie et étonnement.

-Votre nom ?

-Steve Rogers.

Donner son véritable patronyme pouvait être dangereux, il le savait mieux que quiconque. Cependant, avec les caméras jalonnant probablement le hall, Stark ou Fury devait déjà être au courant de son arrivée. Autant la jouer franc-jeu dès le départ, partir sur une base correcte, en dépit de pouvoir rétablir la confiance. Et puis, une autre raison de son honnêteté, il souhaitait garder encore un peu secrète l'identité sous laquelle il vivait depuis tous ces mois. Juste au cas où…

-Monsieur le directeur vous attend au quatre-vingt huitième étage, monsieur Jacques Synès. L'ascenseur vous conduira directement devant son bureau, expliqua la voix, toujours sensuelle, quoique revêtant une sonorité moqueuse.

Autant pour son identité…

Au moins, prévenu de la présence du Directeur dans la Tour, ne se trouva-t-il pas surpris du renforcement de la sécurité. Rien que pour accéder à l'ascenseur, il dut décliner son identité à deux autres reprises, scanner son empreinte digitale et attendre vérification avant de pouvoir entrer dans la cabine, suffisamment spacieuse pour abriter une petite chambre à coucher. Il prit celui aux parois vitrés, laissant défiler la ville au fur et à mesure de la montée Stark disposait d'un autre, privé, aux quatre murs solidement opaques, mais les invités ignoraient pour la plupart son existence. Connaissant déjà le paysage s'étalant sous ses yeux, Steve en profita pour analyser ce qu'il savait de la situation, s'adossant pensivement à l'une des parois ne constituant ni le fond, ni les portes de l'ascenseur.

Définitivement, Stark faisait équipe avec Fury cette fois-ci. Le SHIELD était donc effectivement de retour ?

A cela s'ajouta rapidement une deuxième question.

Le Directeur siégeait à la tour Avengers ? Et si l'équipe de super-héros se retrouvait désormais sous l'égide de l'organisation de renseignement (entre autres, mais Steve n'allait pas commencer à dresser la liste de ses aptitudes), à la place de celle de l'ONU ? L'avancée ne serait guère formidable, néanmoins Fury se trouvait, selon le super-soldat, mieux avisé de la nécessité de laisser une certaine marge de manœuvre aux Avengers. Oh, il ne doutait pas un instant que le SHIELD chercherait encore et toujours à les garder sous son contrôle, mais si changement de propriétaire il y avait eu, peut-être les accords de Sokovie furent modifiés ?

Voilà probablement la raison de la convocation de Steve à l'origine de la création des Avengers, Fury ne voulait sûrement pas voir son équipe se dissoudre aux quatre coins du globe, pas avec les menaces renfermées entre autres par l'espace.

Un mince espoir effleura le coeur de Steve, en même temps que, paradoxalement, sa méfiance s'accrut. Si le Directeur voulait le voir réintégrer l'équipe de super-héros, il pouvait tout aussi bien tenter de le persuader d'adhérer aux accords maudits, textes remaniés ou non. Et ça, il en était hors de question, il refusait toute forme de négociation à ce propos. Il s'était battu, et avait trop perdu pour accepter un retour en arrière.

Silencieusement, la porte coulissa, donnant accès à un couloir au plafond voûté, toujours de cette teinte métallisé glacée. Steve n'était encore jamais venu ici, aussi s'étonna-t-il du dénuement de cette partie de la Tour, en totale opposition avec les couloirs certes également démesurés, mais agencés avec un goût tout particulier, que ce soit par les tableaux accrochés aux murs (une touche de Pepper, Tony – Stark, corrigea-t-il immédiatement – n'appréciant pas particulièrement la peinture), les dégradés de couleurs sombres mais confortables ou les niches parsemant parfois les murs, abritant autant d'objets précieux.

La résonance de ses pas s'arrêta en même temps que Steve, devant la porte blindée marquée d'un S grenat stylisé, emplissant sa quasi-totalité là où une initiale dans un coin aurait fait l'affaire. Il paria intérieurement que le sol répercutait volontairement les bruits des visiteurs, ôtant tout effet de surprise.

Levant la main pour frapper, il la laissa en suspens, observant les battants fendre en son milieu la voyante consonne, s'ouvrant jusqu'à s'encastrer dans les murs, comme n'ayant jamais existés.

A peine entra-t-il, un léger son feutré l'avertit de leur prompte fermeture.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, fit une voix féminine. Votre idéalisme frôle l'imbécilité, pourtant, vous savez parfaitement comment fonctionne l'opinion publique. Si elles obtiennent d'autres raisons de haïr les Skrulls, les masses ne feront pas la différence entre eux. La seule chose qu'elles entendront, ce sera « aliens ».

Steve crut tout d'abord que cette affirmation lui était destinée, avant de comprendre qu'elle s'adressait à l'homme confortablement installé dans un fauteuil de cuir, verre à la main, derrière un large bureau central recouvert de paperasse (au point que Steve ne devina sa couleur qu'en observant ses pieds), occupant une grande partie de l'espace. De longs cheveux blonds dorés, une carrure imposante et des vêtements terriens (un jean délavé d'un bleu très clair assorti d'un débardeur noir – encore une ne craignant pas le froid), la femme ne paraissait pas l'avoir remarqué.

Au contraire de Tony Stark. Le milliardaire se leva, habillé d'un élégant costume ébène sans cravate, assorti d'une chemise blanche dont les trois derniers boutons étaient défaits. Braquant ses prunelles chocolat sur le nouvel arrivant dès son entrée, il passa pensivement la main sur sa barbe de trois jours, avant de la déplacer dans ses cheveux châtains courts, offrant un sourire railleur, pouvant tout aussi bien être destiné à Steve qu'à la blonde. Bien que plus petit que son interlocutrice, il ne semblait nullement se rendre compte de cette différence de taille. A le regarder, n'importe qui aurait même pu croire l'inverse.

-Tout ceci est très intéressant, mademoiselle Danvers, mais je ne suis pas certain que la différence entre « méchants » et « gentils » aliens soit discutable aujourd'hui. Disons que si vos Skrulls se tiennent tranquillement loin de notre planète, nous les laisserons en paix. Mais dans le cas contraire, il me faut bien agir. J'ai un monde à protéger, figurez-vous.

-Peut-être, mais pour ma part, c'est sur un univers que je dois veiller.

-Dans ce cas, c'est à vous de sensibiliser les populations de l'_univers_. Evidemment, la majorité s'élèvera contre la nuance que vous vous efforcerez de faire, mais il y aura des _exceptions_, les Avengers par exemple. Et à partir de ces exceptions, vous pourrez petit à petit convaincre le reste.

La dénommée Danvers s'apprêta à répliquer – vertement, supposa Steve au vu de son expression agacée –, mais Tony hocha négativement, le désignant avec son verre déjà presque vide. Danvers se retourna, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et l'espace d'un instant il eut la nette impression de passer par un scanner visuel et particulièrement complet. Cependant, il ne cilla, fixant dans les yeux la jeune femme.

-Permettez que j'accueille mon nouvel invité, sourit l'ingénieur, un sourire froid destiné au super-soldat.

-Je n'avais rien d'autre à vous dire, répondit sèchement Danvers. Pensez à ce que je viens de vous expliquer.

Sur ces paroles, elle se retourna vers la porte à grandes enjambées, esquissant à peine un vague salut envers Steve. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une demi-seconde, le temps pour les portes de s'ouvrir, durant lesquelles elle le scruta attentivement, sourcils froncés. Puis, elle disparut dans le couloir tout aussi promptement.

Surpris, Steve crut la voir décoller du sol, mais les battants coupèrent net son observation avant de pouvoir se faire une idée plus précise. Droit comme la justice, il se concentra sur Stark, en quête d'explications.

-La politique universelle, il faut toujours prendre des gants, plaisanta ce dernier, se dirigeant vers un mini-bar occupant une bonne moitié du mur de gauche. Un verre ?

-Non merci, déclina Steve.

Profitant de ce que le milliardaire se servait généreusement – décidément, il ne pouvait y avoir de Stark sans réserve d'alcool à proximité –, il en profita pour examiner rapidement les lieux. Au moins, la décoration restait sobre. Une épaisse moquette céladon tapissait le sol, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un carrelage très fin, Steve ne parvenant guère à identifier clairement le matériau. Comme la plupart des pièces de la Tour, une large baie vitrée ouvrait le fond de la pièce sur la ville, le soleil parvenant enfin à percer faiblement la couche moutonneuse privant le monde de sa lueur. Les murs se trouvaient parés d'un bleu-gris métallisé, à la fois voyant et discret, quelques canapés munis de coussins plus ou moins écrasés et d'une couverture Iron Man roulée en boule à leurs pieds disposés de-ci de-là. Avec, bien entendu, nombre d'écrans holographiques apparaissant un peu partout dans la pièce, certains éteints, la plupart de ceux allumés diffusant les informations : tempêtes, émeutes sur le continent africain, inondations…

La pâle lueur bleuté disparut quand il se concentra un peu plus dessus.

Toujours avec ce sourire figé, trop immobile pour être franc, Tony alla se placer devant les baies vitrées, sans lâcher un mot. Si le milliardaire ne paraissait pas avoir fondamentalement changé, toujours prêt à effectuer quelques pirouettes verbales pour couper court à ce qui pouvait l'embarrasser (Danvers s'en rendit probablement compte à ses risques et périls), Steve ne manqua cependant pas son air fatigué, ni les plis de son front soucieux.

Une autre chose était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Tony lui en voulait encore. Et n'allait sûrement pas laisser passer l'occasion de le titiller quelque peu.

Puisque l'ingénieur ne paraissait pas décidé à engager la conversation, perdu dans ses pensées – ou tentant de le faire croire –, Steve brisa le silence, se promettant de ne pas céder à ses provocations futures.

-Où est Fury ?

-Bonjour à vous aussi, Captain. Après presque trois ans d'absence, un « comment allez-vous » ne serait pas de trop.

Ignorant délibérément les nombreux sous-entendus que pouvait renfermer cette phrase, Steve reprit :

-Très bien. Comment allez-vous, Stark ?

-A votre avis ?

Le ton était indifférent, presque nonchalant mais l'intéressé vida son verre d'une traite, le faisant ensuite tourner nerveusement entre ses doigts, mâchoires serrées.

-Il n'est pas nécessaire d'en passer par là, reprit doucement Steve dans une tentative d'apaisement. Si je suis ici uniquement pour satisfaire quelconque désir de vengeance, je ne resterais pas. Je ne suis revenu que parce que Fury me l'a demandé, avec votre concours visiblement, alors pourquoi ne pas me dire la raison de ce curieux message, au lieu de nous chamailler inutilement?

Un nouveau sourire satisfait prit place sur les traits de Tony, qui se retourna enfin.

-Ah, vous faites erreur Captain, vous êtes ici à la demande du directeur du SHIELD.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit, fit l'autre, ne comprenant pas où l'homme voulait en venir.

-Non, selon vous, c'est Fury qui vous a convoqué, nuance.

L'incompréhension se lit sur le super-soldat. Intrigué, il ôta ses lunettes de soleil inefficace, toisant Tony de ses yeux céruléens, cherchant le moindre indice indiquant une plaisanterie de sa part.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles un autre verre fut resservi, il se rendit à l'évidence.

-Comment ? souffla-t-il, incrédule. Je croyais que le SHIELD avait été démantelé ?

-Il l'a été, confirma Tony. Je pourrais vous faire un exposé détaillé de ce que vous avez manqué, mais après des mois à creuser des puits ou aider je ne sais qui sous un soleil de plomb, je suppose que votre capacité d'analyse frôle la simplicité abyssale. Aussi me contenterai-je d'un bref résumé.

-Je vous en remercie, sourit Steve.

-C'est vrai, quoi de mieux qu'une ONG pour faire honneur à la réputation de Captain America, même sans que le monde ne le sache ? Je m'attendais à un peu moins de prévisibilité, JARVIS n'a mit que quelques mois à vous retrouver après tout. Au fait, où sont les autres ? Vous êtes venu ici tout seul ?

Le blond soupira, désabusé. Comment expliquer à l'ingénieur qu'aider les gens faisait partie de ses valeurs, qu'il s'agissait d'un sentiment profondément ancré en lui ? Et qu'outre alléger un peu la souffrance de personnes dans le besoin, se retrouver à l'écart d'un monde ultra-modernisé, envahi par les écrans, la technologie, et tant de choses lui étant proprement inconnues, fut presque libérateur ? Revenir à une certaine forme de simplicité, uniquement aidé d'outils non automatisés, retrouver le contact avec l'humain, tant d'expérience lui ayant manqué, se rendit-il compte au fil des mois.

Seulement Tony, enfant de ce siècle envahi, génie informatique et technologique, ne partagerait jamais cette vision des choses, et son sens de la répartie ne nécessitait guère d'être alimenté.

-Votre IA ne vous a pas donné tous les détails ?

-Je respecte la vie privée des quidams, fit pompeusement Tony, exagérant une révérence imaginaire.

Il reprit cependant promptement son sérieux. Ca plus que la grande blonde convainquit Steve du sérieux de la situation. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais vu air aussi grave sur le visage du châtain.

-Les explications, Stark.

-Tony, je croyais que depuis le temps, vous le sauriez.

-Très bien…Tony. Donc ?

-Croyez-vous que Fury aurait laissé sa précieuse organisation disparaître de manière si insignifiante ? Voyons, Cap, je vous croyais plus fin analyste. Une fois les choses calmées, il commença à rassembler ses quelques agents les plus fidèles, et les plus efficaces, jusqu'à former un noyau constitué d'une cinquantaine de personnes. C'est peu, mais il faut un début à tout!

Bref, financé en grande partie par un milliardaire dont le génie n'a d'égal que l'humilité (Steve leva les yeux au ciel, à peine surpris de cette preuve que l'ego de Tony ne diminuait pas, et n'en avait pas l'intention), le SHIELD a pu se reformer en partie sans aide gouvernementale. Oh, les secrétaires et autres politiciens ont bien protesté quand ils s'en sont rendu compte, mais vu que notre retour (l'ingénieur ne remarqua pas que son interlocuteur tiqua à l'emploi du pluriel) a sauvé les fesses de Manhattan, ils se sont retrouvés forcés d'admettre notre utilité. Officieusement, les gouvernements n'interviennent pas, officieusement, il leur arrive de faire appel au SHIELD. Cependant, Fury n'a pas repris son poste de directeur, après des décennies à diriger sans recevoir, je suppose que tout le monde aurait envie de prendre des vacances.

Et pour répondre à la question que vous mourrez d'envie de me poser, il désigna Maria Hill comme successeur.

-Vous savez qu'après ces explications, c'est autre chose que je vais vous demander ?

Tony lui fit un sourire en gâteau d'anniversaire, marchant le long des vitres, le regardant enfin dans les yeux.

-Patience, la bannière étoilée ! Pour faire simple, trois ou quatre mois après votre fuite, une série d'incidents a commencé à frapper notre bonne vieille terre : des feux incontrôlables en Australie, des tremblements de terre au Brésil, bref, rien que de très naturel, aussi personne n'a fait attention. Et puis, il y a eu des incidents, notamment dans les forces armées, des militaires se tirant dessus entre eux, du sabotage, toute sorte de choses. Mais en dépit des recherches menées, rien ne fut trouvé pouvant expliquer de tels débordements. Evidemment, ces évènements restèrent secrets, pas seulement dans notre armée, nombre de pays sont touchés. Ensuite, des émeutes civils ont commencées, prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur…Sérieusement, Cap, même ça vous ne le savez pas ?

Steve hocha négativement la tête, songeur. Enfin, les régions traversées par le groupe de bénévoles n'étaient pas exemptes de heurts, comme partout ailleurs, mais rétablir l'ordre ne fut jamais particulièrement compliqué. Quitte à demander l'aide de Natasha pour récolter quelques informations sur les raisons du conflit, afin de le régler à l'amiable.

Une autre question effleura son esprit. Tony devait-il vraiment discourir comme s'il se trouvait face à la presse ? L'homme était remarquable conteur, mais instinctivement, Steve chercha à lire entre les lignes de cette éloquence qu'il jugea bien travaillée.

-Je ne sais pas où vous êtes allé vous enterrer, mais il s'agit vraiment du trou de balle du monde !

Étonnamment, Tony paraissait on ne peut plus sérieux. Et peut-être un peu consterné, car il fit enfin signe à son invité de s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés disposés en demi-cercle.

-Bon, passons. Puisque tous les militaires à l'origine des bavures se sont mystérieusement évaporés dans la nature, sans qu'un seul ne puisse être appréhendé, et que les émeutiers affirment décider collégialement de leurs actions, une organisation terroriste de grande ampleur a été soupçonnée. Avec l'accord du gouvernement (une petite grimace ironique déforma une seconde les traits de l'ingénieur, ce qui ne surprit pas Steve outre-mesure), Hill décida finalement d'intervenir, utilisant ses contacts pour lancer un appât.

-Quel genre d'appât ? l'interrompit Steve, soupçonneux. Cela n'impliquait pas l'utilisation d'êtres humains j'espère, acheva-t-il, insistant sur les derniers mots.

Il ne savait que trop bien où pouvaient mener de telles méthodes Bucky en était un exemple, certes extrême, mais penser à son ami, manipulé mentalement durant plusieurs décennies par Hydra, lui rappelait à quel point la frontière entre le devoir et l'abus de droit se trouvait mince.

-Pas l'utilisation d'êtres humains, mais de contacts entraînés et faisant leur travail, éluda le milliardaire avec un sourire charmeur. Et il s'agissait seulement de se mêler aux protestataires pour en apprendre un peu plus. Une excellente initiative, car rapidement ces agents infiltrés furent approchés par un petit groupe d'activistes. Disposant visiblement d'importants moyens, et d'une technologie de pointe, notamment d'espèces d'électro-bombes désactivant tous les systèmes électriques dans un rayon de presque un kilomètre. Moins de deux semaines après, la majorité des agents ont coupés les ponts.

-Une nouvelle infiltration par Hydra ? proposa Steve, réprimant le frisson, entre inquiétude et colère, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Si seulement, soupira son interlocuteur.

Cette réponse, plus que le reste de la conversation, persuada le super-soldat que quelque chose de grave se jouait, derrière les émeutes à répétition.

-Il y a un mois environ, Hill a retrouvé l'un de ces hommes, complètement par hasard, alors qu'elle se rendait en Californie. Étrangement, il ne réagit à aucun des signes de reconnaissance usité par le SHIELD. Intriguée, Hill voulut comprendre le pourquoi de cette attitude suspecte, et ça, c'était une mauvaise initiative, car dès que l'« agent » comprit plus ou moins qui elle était, il tenta à toutes forces de lui faire un troisième œil au milieu du front. Ne faites pas cette tête, Cap, elle va bien !

L'intéressé se contenta d'un bref hochement sec, désireux de connaître la fin de l'histoire. Il n'ignorait guère les risques du métier d'agent du SHIELD, en ayant lui-même fait partie un bref instant avant de prendre son indépendance, néanmoins il ne se sentait jamais vraiment à l'aise avec certaines de leurs méthodes. En particulier quand celles-ci impliquaient des personnes vivantes.

Il avait beau être avant tout un soldat conscient des risques du métier, il ne se sentait pas obligé d'aimer ça.

-Bon, vous vous en doutez, l'agent en question, après une course-poursuite des plus…intéressantes, s'est finalement fait abattre.

Cette phrase fut énoncée d'un trait, contrairement au reste de ses explications, comme si le milliardaire se méfiait de la réaction de Steve. Celui-ci resta de marbre, à l'exception de ses mâchoires serrées.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi une battue peut être intéressante, rétorqua-t-il cependant.

-Parce que l'homme en question s'est transformé en Gemini Criquet à peine refroidi.

-Pardon ?

Tony ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, coulissant sans un bruit, avant de lui tendre une pochette cartonnée d'un rouge carmin, peu épaisse. En l'absence d'inscriptions explicatives, Steve l'ouvrit, parcourant rapidement les quelques photographies, accompagnées de feuilles volantes à l'écriture bleu pâle.

De ce qu'il lisait, l'agent, une fois à terre, se serait soudainement métamorphosé en une créature extraterrestre chauve, à la peau écailleuse d'un vert foncé épais, plutôt petite, et aux longues oreilles pointues. Même s'il ne voyait pas ses yeux, le rapport expliquait qu'ils étaient rouges.

-C'est un Skrull, l'informa Tony. Une créature métamorphe, capable de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. Entre autres, mais restons aux bases. Les derniers représentants de l'espèce sont censés se trouver dans un immense vaisseau parcourant l'espace à la recherche d'un lieu où ils pourraient vivre en paix, sans être persécutés comme ils l'ont été durant des années par les Krees – une autre race extraterrestre, très proche des humains cette fois. Officieusement, l'officier Danvers, la superbe blonde venant de quitter le bureau, les gardent sous sa protection. C'est pour cela que je l'ai contactée, ne me demandez pas comment, je ne répondrai pas. Sauf que pour sa part, personne n'a fait le mur ces derniers temps.

-Vous auriez pu me prévenir qu'il s'agissait du rapport d'autopsie, commenta-t-il, une légère nausée au ventre (heureusement, la mise à mort fut faite proprement, Barton pourrait en être jaloux).

-Estomac fragile ? fit Tony en haussant les épaules, un nouveau verre rempli à la main.

-Vous ne devriez pas boire autant, ça ne plaira sûrement pas à Pepper.

-Y'a plus de Pepper, siffla l'ingénieur, le regard noir. Au bout de la deuxième tentative d'assassinat contre elle depuis ma nomination, j'ai compris qu'être directeur du SHIELD impliquait le célibat.

-J'en suis sincèrement désolé, murmura piteusement Steve. Hum, et comment est-ce arrivé ? Votre promotion je veux dire ?

Pour un peu, il aurait grimacé de son manque total de subtilité à changer de sujet. Pourtant Tony ne s'en formalisa pas, au contraire, parler d'autre chose sembla le soulager. Steve pouvait parfaitement le comprendre presque trois ans après la mort de Peggy, seule femme qu'il eut jamais aimé, il peinait encore à en parler autrement qu'en son for intérieur. La situation était peut-être légèrement différente dans les faits avec Pepper, mais le milliardaire devait ressentir quelque chose d'équivalent.

-Suite à l'incident, de la méfiance a commencé à envahir les rangs du SHIELD. Hill a bien tenté de garder les troupes soudées, mais deux autres agents infiltrés Skrulls ont fait des dégâts dans deux autres bases de l'organisation, du jour au lendemain. Personne ne les a soupçonnés. La pression a fini par être trop forte, entre les suspicions internes et les rapaces externes tentant d'en profiter pour récupérer leur part du gâteau. Elle a fini par démissionner. Fury faillit reprendre son rôle, mais nous avons convenu lui et moi qu'il se débrouillait bien mieux dans l'ombre. Aussi, personne n'ayant ma compétence et mon talent pour diriger, ai-je finalement pris le poste. Et puis, Stark Industries finançant le SHIELD à hauteur de quatre-vingt treize pourcent, c'était un argument de poids pour ma nomination.

En dépit de son air proche d'un chat devant un bol de lait, Steve eut l'impression que le ton était faussement enjoué. Scrutant l'homme plus attentivement, il remarqua la courbe nerveuse de ses lèvres, presque un rictus, la fatigue sous-jacente derrière le masque d'affabilité, et surtout, comme une pointe de regret dans les yeux chocolat. Combien de verres s'enfilait Tony derrière la cravate pour supporter son nouveau rôle ? Et pourquoi continuer à ce poste, s'il ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise ? Voilà un mystère auquel Steve ne trouvait de réponse. Mais l'autre attendait visiblement une réponse, à demi perdu dans ses pensées.

-Très bien, Tony, je vous félicite pour votre patriotisme…

-Si vous croyez que je le fais pour ce pays, vous êtes un crétin aveugle, grogna l'ingénieur.

-Hum…Disons que c'est un acte de courage, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis ici.

-C'est pourtant simple : à la manière d'Hydra, et peu importe ce que chantera Danvers au sujet de ses précieux petits aliens, un nombre indéterminé d'entre eux a infiltré le SHIELD. J'ignore à qui me fier, y compris pour Hill, mais vous et vos camarades hors-la-loi, vous êtes partis avant que ce merdier ne se dévoile. Seuls trois aliens ont été identifiés, de vrais coups de chance dont deux sont signés Nicky. Leurs patronymes sont plus loin dans le dossier. Regroupez vos amis, enquêtez sur ces personnes, trouvez-moi une piste potable, et je me débrouillerai pour vous redonner vos statuts d'antan.

Steve releva le nez, surpris. Ainsi, les choses en étaient au point que Tony en vienne à demander son aide, plutôt que celle de ses bras droits ? Cela pouvait expliquer en partie l'absence d'êtres humains dans la Tour, une mesure de sécurité aussi extrême que l'était l'ingénieur.

-Oui, je suis désespéré à ce point.

-Vous lisez dans mes pensées.

-Lisez plutôt dans les leurs, et donnez-moi une bonne raison d'intervenir en votre faveur.

-Qui d'autre est au courant ? De cette décision ?

-Personne, pas même Fury. Aussi feriez-vous mieux d'être discret.

Tony se leva, imité de Steve qui récupéra son paquet. Un regard amusé suivi son geste, avec un il-ne-savait-quoi de glacial sous-jacent. De tranchant.

-Je vois que vous n'avez pas mit longtemps à remplacer votre précieux bouclier en vibranium, siffla Tony. Voyons, encore cet air surpris ! Evidemment, vous ne vous êtes pas rendu compte d'avoir été scanné à votre entrée dans cette pièce. Il fallait que je m'assure de votre bonne foi, et de l'absence d'arme sur votre personne. Je mets d'ailleurs au point un scanner pour démasquer les Skrulls, mais passons. Je n'ai certainement pas oublié vos actions, et le temps ne les a pas rachetées. Alors voyez la situation comme une rédemption, un signe de votre dieu ou le présage d'une pluie de cacahuètes, peu m'importe. J'agis dans l'intérêt du plus grand nombre, pas dans celui de votre conscience, sachez-le. Et si jamais vous me trahissez encore une fois, ou essayez de m'éliminer, je vous poursuivrais jusqu'aux entrailles des enfers, et même le trou le plus noir et le plus putride de Guantanamo ne pourra vous protéger de moi.

-Je n'ai pas essayé de vous tuer ce jour-là, et je regrette que nous ayons dû…

-Vraiment ? Je me souviens pourtant d'un bouclier enfoncé dans ma poitrine. Si j'avais encore mon réacteur ARK à ce moment-là, j'en serais mort. Mais vous avez sûrement une bonne explication Captain. Enfin, là n'est pas le sujet. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est si vous acceptez d'aider le SHIELD, ou non.

L'envie de protester, de se justifier, d'effacer les traces de la colère sourdant derrière les déclarations de l'ingénieur monta en Steve, menaçant de le submerger. Mais il se tut, inspirant profondément afin de retrouver un semblant de calme intérieur. Tony avait raison. Il était trop tôt encore, et un premier pas venait d'être fait de son côté en demandant sa participation. Il était du devoir de Captain America d'accepter cette main tendue, bien que Tony ne le verrait jamais ainsi. Un jour, plus tard, ils pourraient peut-être en reparler calmement, avec une véritable volonté de faire avancer les choses.

En tout cas, c'était l'un des plus grands rêves de Steve : faire la paix avec Iron Man, et réunir les Avengers.

-J'accepte, Directeur, finit-il par déclarer, tendant sa main ouverte.

L'autre hésita, la méfiance dans les yeux. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, tandis qu'il faisant pensivement tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre de cristal, le bruit des glaçons tintant clairement dans le silence ambiant. Finalement, il capitula dans un soupir à la fois nonchalant et contrarié, refermant rapidement sa main dans celle de Steve, la relâchant tout aussi promptement.

µµµ

Lançant un regard inquiet aux lourds nuages cendrés recouvrant New York, Steve retira un instant sa casquette, épongeant son front trempé de sueur. Les pluies battantes régulières n'empêchaient pas la chaleur d'étendre ses longs doigts étouffants le long des routes goudronnées, au contraire. En cette fin d'année, la moiteur aurait bien plus correspondu à une fin d'été indien, sans le soleil.

Au moins, cette fois, avait-il pensé à retirer ses lunettes aux verres fumés. Et laisser son bouclier sous le lit.

Balayant rapidement les environs du regard, il ne s'attarda pas sur les petites échoppes s'alignant de chaque côté du trottoir. La plupart se trouvaient être de rustiques bâtisses à deux ou trois étages, aux épaisses poutres d'ébène ou de chêne peint, dont les enseignes rivalisaient d'ingéniosité par leur disposition, leur forme ou leur calligraphie (il en vit même une triangulaire, pointe en bas, à l'écriture gothique affichant fièrement le nom d'un petit restaurant). Cependant, entre deux étrangetés parfois bancales, un édifice bien plus moderne venait pousser, tranchant par ses formes terriblement géométriques, d'une droiture maladive – à l'exception de quelques originalités versant plutôt dans le psychédélique, Steve ne voyait pas d'autre qualificatif pour les circonvolutions impensables tournant à des angles défiant la gravité. Sans le connaître, l'ambiance du quartier le mettait à l'aise, y compris dans ses bizarreries. Certes, les routes étaient goudronnés, et il avait compté deux magasins d'électronique en déambulant dans ces rues étroites, mais l'ensemble gardait un charme certain, oscillant entre un petit côté désuet et l'empreinte de ce que les hommes de ce siècle appelaient le progrès.

-Hé Cap, ne t'endors pas, on n'est pas là pour flâner, grésilla son oreillette.

Faisant mine de se frotter les mains, les portant à sa bouche, il répondit en murmurant, s'arrêtant devant un panneau énonçant un nouvel arrivage de boules puantes chez « Les dingos ont du boulot ! ».

-Très amusant, Arthur (pourquoi Clint, ancien espion du SHIELD lui aussi hors-la-loi, choisit ce pseudonyme, cela demeurait un mystère pour Steve). Ton œil de faucon voit quelque chose d'intéressant ?

-Ca dépend si c'est quelque chose d'intéressant pour la filature, ou pour moi. Si tu as le temps, tu pourrais m'acheter quelques shawarmas ? Ca fait longtemps.

-Arthur…

-La donzelle continue de marcher vers l'est.

-Parfait. Et Audrey (tout aussi surprenant que pour Clint, la nouvelle identité de Natasha. Et encore, l'espionne rousse avait expliqué avoir crée cette identité bien longtemps auparavant, « au cas où ») ?

-Elle prend un café, à dix mètres de toi.

Steve hocha vaguement la tête sans répondre – de toute manière l'archer le voyait probablement. Eux trois passèrent la soirée à consulter le dossier remit par Tony, une fois l'hôtel trouvé et payé, apprenant par coeur les identités des trois faux agents du SHIELD. Wanda et Scott, quant à eux, étaient restés dans leur cachettes respectives, n'ayant pas été contacté quand les autres se retrouvèrent à New York. Wanda parce que Steve ne voulait pas la mêler à quelconque autre affaire pouvant la mettre en danger, la trouvant trop jeune pour la mettre encore une fois en danger. Quant à Scott, bien que ses capacités de miniaturisation/agrandissement soient impressionnantes, il n'était pas un combattant, et il avait une famille. La principale raison pour laquelle Steve voulait également le tenir à l'écart.

Il se gardait bien d'avouer à Tony que les fugitifs ne se trouvaient pas au complet. Une simple précaution.

En effectif réduit, Captain décida de ne pas se séparer, si l'un d'eux demandait des renforts en urgence. Aussi, lui et Natasha suivraient un à un les suspects, chacun sur quelques jours, tandis que Clint les observait à distance, gérant le peu de matériel disponible, comme veiller à l'intracabilité de leurs communications. Steve devait au moins accorder que dans le domaine de la miniaturisation, Tony et Stark Entreprises restaient les meilleurs.

Leur première cible, une femme censée se nommer Laurence Spyglass, venait de terminer sa journée de travail en tant que consultante juridique, et serpentait depuis une bonne heure entre magasins, bijouteries artisanales et étals alimentaires. Le soir tombant sur la ville, au contraire de la veille où il était sorti tôt, la foule fatiguée envahissait de manière croissante les boyaux du quartier, jouant des coudes pour arriver le plus rapidement possible à la gare, ou à la station de métro selon leur transport.

Steve craint un instant d'être reconnu, mais par chance, les gens se trouvaient plus pressés de regagner leurs domiciles, ne levant le regard que pour vérifier l'itinéraire suivi, ou restaient rivés à leur écran de portable, sans faire même attention aux passages piétons et autres véhicules à quatre roues.

Une fois, il perdit de vue Spyglass dans la cacophonie, ne pouvant se repérer à ses vêtements, enfin, de son imper long beige recouvrant son corps jusqu'aux genoux les tons vestimentaires restaient à peu près les mêmes. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas de Clint, qui le guida chaque fois sur la bonne route, accompagné des soupirs amusés de Natasha.

La jeune femme finit par entrer dans un salon de thé, enfin une maison de thé, se corrigea-t-il mentalement, bien que la différence lui ait toujours échappée, faute de s'y intéresser. Nommée Komoriya, celle-ci se trouvait construite sur trois étages, dans un style japonais traditionnel. Une porte, tendu de tissu blanc cassé fin, mais occultant, coulissa, et Spyglass salua avec enthousiasme la servante qui l'accueillit, l'étreignant comme une excellente amie.

-Qui s'y colle ? Fit Clint.

-Une femme aura plus de chance d'entrer sans se faire remarquer, déclara Natasha, soudainement apparue aux côtés de Steve, observant avec une attention feinte les délicates reliures d'ouvrages au travers d'une vitrine de libraire.

-Un couple plus encore, répondit Steve, croyez-en mon expérience.

-Il va bien falloir nous séparer à un moment.

Ignorant le petit sourire moqueur de Natasha, Steve glissa son bras sous le sien, s'avançant vers la maison de thé en feignant une curiosité toute touristique. Elle n'ajouta rien, se blottissant contre lui comme si elle accompagnait le plus adorable des petits amis. Pourtant, même aussi proche, Steve ressentit clairement la distance mise dans ce geste.

Un œil extérieur pouvait être facilement trompé par le jeu d'acteur parfait de la rousse. Mais Steve ne pouvait se méprendre sur le professionnalisme émanant de chaque geste.

Attirée par le frappement sur les montants de bois, la servante, une quadragénaire à la peau piquetée comme un citron sans une once de morphologie asiatique, parut embêtée.

-Bonjour, commença Natasha sur un ton chaleureux, nous souhaiterions prendre une tasse de thé. Enfin, ce doit être le bon endroit, une maison de thé, non ? Qu'en penses-tu chéri ?

-Ca paraît logique, fit Steve en haussant les épaules, entrant dans le jeu du touriste benêt.

-Bien sûr, fit la servante, « Hatsu » d'après son badge soigneusement calligraphié. Cependant, tous nos salons en étage et au rez-de-chaussée sont occupés. Il nous en reste bien un en sous-sol, mais cela ne vous conviendra probablement pas…

-Ce sera parfait pour découvrir les coutumes, la contredit Natasha, enjouée.

-Comme vous voudrez, capitula Hatsu, s'inclinant pour les laisser passer.

D'un petit pas rapide, elle les amena jusqu'à un escalier de bois fraîchement repeint, l'odeur des pots à peine débouchés flottant encore dans l'air. Steve lança un regard vers les autres couloirs, formant un carrefour en forme de croix, aux limites fixées par les mêmes enfilades de cloisons délicates. De petites lanternes devaient en éclairer l'intérieur, projetant de dansantes ombres sur les parois, mouvant au rythme des déplacements.

Il ne put en voir plus, forcé de presser le pas pour ne pas perdre leur guide des yeux. Sous son apparence détendue, ses muscles se bandaient, à l'affût, prêts à se battre à la moindre menace. L'ensemble de la maison de thé paraissait pourtant agréable, mais son instinct lui murmurait de se méfier, en particulier avec un Skrull dans les parages. La bâtisse n'ayant pas d'autres issues que celle-ci, il espéra ne pas avoir à évacuer des civils en urgence, si quelque chose tournait mal.

-Donnez-vous la peine d'entrer, fit Hatsu, s'effaçant devant une porte bardée de quatre serrures extérieures.

Il sentit une mince tension s'infiltrer dans la poigne de Natasha. S'il s'agissait d'un piège, celui-ci était grossier. La rousse partagea son avis, lui dédiant un regard d'avertissement.

-A la réflexion, nous gardons quelques a priori. Nous préférerions boire notre thé dans une pièce moins sombre, ce sera meilleur pour le teint de ma fiancée, déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Natasha roula des yeux, l'air de lui demander s'il plaisantait. Et si oui, que ce n'était pas drôle.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'y attarder.

-Oh, vous pensez avoir vraiment le choix ? susurra moqueusement Hatsu.

Sous les yeux des deux Avengers, le bras de la servante s'allongea, prenant une forme effilée à l'éclat glacial. Poussant sa coéquipière sur le côté, Steve sentit l'acier (enfin, ça y ressemblait beaucoup en tout cas) de la lame fouetter l'air au-dessus de sa tête. Roulant sur le côté pour se mettre hors de portée, il constata avec agacement que le deuxième bras venait également de se transformer, tentant de passer Romanov de l'état d'espionne à brochettes du Nouvel An.

Esquivant de nouveau, elle lança son pied dans le bas-ventre d'Hatsu, la faisant reculer de quelques pas. Sans avoir besoin de l'exprimer, ils profitèrent de cette diversion pour remonter le couloir, trop étroit pour se battre correctement, en direction de la sortie.

-J'ai connu mieux comme accueil, soupira Steve. Arthur, on a besoin de toi !

-Les geishas se sont montré plus féroces que prévu ?

Débouchant à un tournant, il bondit en arrière, évitant de se faire éventrer par une hache aux contours irréguliers, reliée au bras de Laurence Spyglass, le dispensant de répondre.

-Définitivement une Skrull donc, commenta Natasha, pestant après avoir échoué à électrocuter l'assaillante.

-Et vous, définitivement peu discrets, rétorqua Laurence, dégageant son arme d'une poutre.

Steve ne manqua pas la moue excédée de la rousse, vexée dans son honneur d'espionne. Avisant la cloison la plus proche, elle sortit deux poignards d'une pochette située dans le bas de son dos, sous sa ceinture. D'un coup sec et précis, une balafre sépara le tissu en deux. Elle s'engouffra dans l'ouverture ainsi pratiquée, suivie de Steve. Les six individus, tranquillement installés sur des coussins aux couleurs chatoyantes, les fixèrent avec surprise. Mais sans peur.

Il allait leur dire de fuir les lieux, quand les doigts du premier s'allongèrent, formant une panoplie de petites lames aux formes imaginatives.

Il bougea immédiatement, courant se mettre à couvert sans chercher à faire front. Une des règles de base apprise tout au long de ses missions, d'abord se protéger, ensuite seulement riposter. Aussi se plaqua-t-il contre un argentier aux gravures plus bretonnes que japonaises, heureux d'avoir conservé tous ses membres. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Natasha courir dans une direction différente, sûrement dans la même intention.

Avec maintes précautions, il ôta la boucle de son holster, dissimulée par son blouson en cuir mordoré, sortant son pistolet avant de l'empoigner à deux mains. Il ne savait pas où Natasha avait bien pu se retrouver, ne pouvait qu'espérer la revoir saine et sauve. L'impression de respirer si fort que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre dans la pièce manqua de le perturber, mais il se reprit rapidement, attentif.

Un sifflement menaçant l'avertit une seconde avant l'impact. Jaillissant de sa cachette, Steve entendit plus qu'il ne vit l'argentier exploser dans son dos. Il n'avait pas le temps de planifier. Vaincre des ennemis armés, presque à main nues, était risqué, mais pas impossible.

Le premier Skrull qu'il atteignit n'eut pas le loisir de pousser un seul cri avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, un coup de pied dans les genoux le mettant à terre, avant qu'une balle ne le réduise définitivement au silence. Esquivant une hache de Laurence, particulièrement vide, il fit feu deux autres fois, sans toucher but.

Hatsu rejoignit enfin ses camarades, entrant dans la pièce, visiblement furieuse. C'est à ce moment que Natasha jaillit de derrière une sculpture abstraite représentant soit un rapace difforme, soit un humain plié de manière improbable un coup de pied en bas des côtes, puis un second dans la tempe, et la servante se retrouva à terre, électrocutée la seconde d'après.

Enchaînant, elle atteignit un autre à la gorge, puis se propulsa de tout son poids en arrière pour faire tomber une autre alien, les faisant tous les deux atterrir lourdement au sol. Steve tira sur un assaillant sur le point de la frapper par-derrière. Profitant de l'ouverture, Laurence feinta, entaillant sa cuisse sur plusieurs centimètres. Une blessure douloureuse, mais bien plus superficielle que celle qu'il aurait récoltée sans s'être poussé. Coinçant son bras armé dans le creux de son coude, il lui tordit brutalement le bras, Laurence lâchant un cri de rage. Il voulut la projeter contre le mur, mais son regard joyeux le convainquit de baisser le sien.

Il maudit Tony de ne pas l'avoir prévenu que les Skrulls pouvaient métamorphoser _toutes_ les parties de leur corps. Sous la plante de pied de Laurence, une pointe fuselée prit forme, fusant ensuite vers le sien. Il dut l'écarter en catastrophe, gêné par la position restreignant ses mouvements.

Il détestait se battre ainsi, mais dans une situation de ce type…

Rejetant la tête en arrière, il la renvoya brusquement en avant, heurtant avec force le front de la Skrull. Déstabilisée, elle le lâcha, titubant en se portant les mains au visage. Cherchant son arme, tombée au sol pendant l'affrontement, Steve la retrouva sur un tatami, à demi-enfouie sous un coussin jaune pâle.

Un alien, la repérant avant lui, transforma son bras en masse, avant de l'écraser, enfonçant le sol sur plusieurs centimètres. Le regard rouge sang ne promettait que souffrance.

Une forme sombre vola à travers la pièce, atterrissant sur le seul meuble encore en état de servir. Steve voulut se précipiter vers Natasha, qui se relevait aussi vite que possible, mais un nouveau sifflement l'en dissuada.

Une fois sur pied, l'espionne prouva avec un coup de pied balayette qu'elle n'était pas encore vaincue.

-Arthur, siffla-t-il, on a vraiment besoin de toi là !

-J'arrive, tu sais le temps que ça prend de traverser les rues new-yorkaises à l'heure de pointe ? rétorqua Clint, essoufflé comme s'il courait un marathon.

Steve faillit jurer, quand un vacarme provenant de l'entrée attira son attention. Il se retourna, se mettant en garde…Quand un trait noir fusa entre les aliens, se plantant dans le mur adjacent au couloir menant au dehors. Un claquement sec troubla l'air, suivi d'une explosion de faible intensité, suffisante pour repousser les plus proches de la flèche sans pour autant tuer tous ceux dans la pièce.

De taille moyenne, les cheveux blond-châtains courts et les yeux d'un marron foncé, Clint ressemblait au citoyen lambda des Etats-Unis en jean noir troué aux genoux, baskets usées blanches et rouges, manteau outremer posé sur un sweat également noir, sans parler de son bonnet rayé blanc et noir seyant (lui l'adorait, ses coéquipiers le trouvait affreux). Si ce n'était le carquois pendant à son épaule, et l'arc bandé à la main.

-Me voilà, déclara-t-il simplement, tout sourire.

-Super, alors maintenant aide-nous à sortir d'ici, souffla Natasha, taser au poing.

-Allons, tu vas laisser des aliens vivants ? la taquina Clint.

-Ca suffit Barton, décida Steve, nous ne sommes pas là pour mener une extermination de masse.

L'intéressé prit un air clairement dubitatif, clouant quelques récalcitrants au sol. Ce n'était pas que par bonté d'âme que Steve décida de partir ils avaient également besoin d'en garder en vie, et ça, les espions le savait.

Laissant Clint tenir en joue les survivants, Laurence Spyglass comprit, Steve vérifia l'état de marche de son vieux portable, composant le numéro de Stark. En voyant qui l'appelait, l'ingénieur serait peut-être plus disposé à répondre. Bien que Steve craignait sa réaction quand il apprendrait le manque de discrétion de son équipe…

Un bruit désagréable, comme un crissement, résonna dans son oreille, avant que le téléphone ne sonne dans le vide. Ou plutôt, quelque chose semblait couper le lien entre les deux appareils.

-Je n'arrive pas à le contacter. On dirait que le signal est bloqué, annonça-t-il en soupirant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? fit Clint sans se détourner des prisonniers.

Un éclat de rire impromptu coupa Steve dans son début de réponse. Fronçant les sourcils, il se tourna vers Laurence, qui peinait à retrouver son sérieux. Il trouvait cela perturbant d'avoir en face de lui une jeune femme au physique avantageux, les pupilles pétillantes, tout en sachant ce qui se cachait derrière cette apparence soi-disant innoffensive.

-Ravi que tu trouves cela si amusant. Tu pourrais nous mettre dans la confidence, proposa Natasha, jouant avec l'une de ses lames.

-C'est…(elle toussa un peu, reprenant son souffle) C'est Stark qui vous envoie, hein ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? grinça Steve, toisant la Skrull de toute sa hauteur.

Un large sourire fendit son visage, trop grand pour qu'il n'y ait pas un petit effet comique voulu.

-Surprise ! finit-elle par déclarer.

Faisant signe à ses deux équipiers de le suivre, Steve les entraîna dans un recoin, un peu à l'écart. Mais toujours à portée de flèche. Avant d'ouvrir la bouche, il sut qu'ils partageaient son avis.

-Ca sent pas bon tout ça, commença Clint.

-C'est peut-être un piège pour nous détourner d'eux, tenta Natasha. Si elle tentait de nous manipuler ?

-Dans le doute, il faut retrouver Stark, et s'assurer qu'il va bien, fit Steve.

Selon lui, Laurence ne mentait pas. Elle avait parut réellement surprise quand elle comprit qui le Captain tentait d'appeler. Et pour le deviner aussi sûrement, il en aurait mis la main à couper que quelque chose se préparait. D'un autre côté, il était hors de question de laisser les autres aliens sous surveillance.

-Appelez la police, décida-t-il. Elle pourra au moins les garder quelques heures sous bonne garde, puis Tony n'aura aucun mal à faire pression pour les récupérer. Restez ici pour les surveiller le temps que les autorités arrivent sur les lieux, puis rejoignez-moi à la Tour.

-D'acc, mais vous ne croyez pas que vous en faites un peu trop ? demanda Clint, haussant les épaules. N'oubliez pas qu'il se trouve dans l'un des bâtiments les plus sécurisés du monde.

Le visage de Natasha se fripa une fraction de seconde, troublé. Puis elle écarquilla les yeux, braqués sur Steve.

-Les bombes électro-magnétiques ! fit-elle.

-Quoi ?

-La sécurité de Stark se base principalement sur l'électrique et l'électronique. En utilisant l'une de ces bombes, elle peut être désactivée en quelques secondes. Pas très longtemps, mais suffisamment pour agir.

Un frisson glacial parcourut Steve. Sans un mot, il se détourna.

-Faites ce que je vous ai dit, et rejoignez-moi le plus vite possible ! lança-t-il. Où as-tu garé ma moto, Clint ?

-Près de la gare, au niveau de la sortie nord !

Il lui fit un signe de remerciement, sans pour autant stopper sa course. S'il se dépêchait, il avait une chance de pouvoir prévenir Tony des manigances planant autour de lui. Evidemment que les Skrulls allaient tenter de s'en prendre à lui ! Il était, et bien que cela soit toujours aussi étrange aux yeux de Steve, le directeur de la seule organisation habilitée à éliminer les menaces extraterrestres ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas faire le rapprochement plus tôt ? Il aurait pu au moins mettre en garde l'excentrique milliardaire !

Voyons, tenta-t-il de se rassurer, relevant régulièrement les yeux vers le haut sommet de la Tour Stark, dépassant fièrement des autres édifies de la ville, si une bombe électro-magnétique est réellement utilisée en ce moment même, le brusque arrêt de ses appareils allait mettre Tony en alerte. Et de là, il serait suffisamment prévenu pour se défendre contre ses assaillants, en attendant sa propre arrivée sur les lieux.

Il empoignait le guidon de sa Harley, quand le ciel s'obscurcit brutalement. Dirigeant une nouvelle fois son regard vers la Tour, sa gorge se serra douloureusement. Un épais nuage, bien plus étendu que tous les autres, se nimbait d'une kyrielle de nuances écarlate, pourpre et orangé. Un grondement roula dans le ciel chargé, interpellant l'ensemble des passants, au pas soudainement plus rapide.

Puis, une violente lueur éclatante déchira les cieux, accompagnée d'une pluie diluvienne acide, frappant avec violence le goudron, les toits et les avenues bordées d'échoppes.

Steve n'en crut pas ses oreilles. L'éclair survenait après le tonnerre ?

Un second aveugla les plus curieux qui braquaient leur regard en l'air, suivi d'un autre, et bientôt la foudre occulta le moindre pan de ciel visible au-dessus de la Tour Stark.

Épouvanté, Steve n'assista guère longtemps à ce spectacle.

Sous les assauts du tonnerre, la Tour Stark s'inclina brusquement dans un nuage de poussière dense. Même d'ici, Steve put distinguer l'éclatement des vitres, créant une pluie mortelle aux éclats lumineux, tel un immense parapluie artificiel.

Des cris affolés résonnèrent un peu partout autour de Steve, mais il ne les entendait presque pas.

Dans un cauchemar éveillé, la Tour céda brusquement, dans un crissement digne des colosses à l'agonie. Elle s'écroula d'une traite sur elle-même, laissant une mare de débris tout autour de son socle.

En quelques minutes, tout fut terminé, excepté le ciel toujours aussi menaçant.

Hébété, peinant à croire ce qu'il voyait, il ne sut quoi faire un long moment. Une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

La Tour Stark venait de s'effondrer.

Tony était encore à l'intérieur la veille.

Peut-être était-il sorti à ce moment, avait-il dû s'absenter ! Tony Stark ne pouvait périr, et certainement pas de cette manière !

Et au fond de lui se forma une autre promesse, celle de continuer le combat contre les Skrulls, avec ou sans lui à la tête du SHIELD, ou ailleurs.

Il n'y croyait toujours pas quand il rentra à l'intérieur de la maison de thé, l'air sombre.

La première à s'en rendre compte fut Laurence Spyglass, et, dans un murmure réjouit, elle déclara :

-Nous avons gagné.


	2. Lancer de dé (première partie)

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir ! Afin de faciliter la lecture, j'ai découpé le chapitre « Lancer de dé » en deux parties, les prochains seront d'ailleurs plus courts. Ceux qui l'ont déjà lu devront donc se rendre directement au quatrième chapitre, « Battre les cartes ».  
Désolée pour le dérangement occasionné par ce changement, et bonne lecture quand même j'espère !_

**Lancer de dé (première partie)**

En dépit d'une fin de journée pluvieuse, la luminosité sépulcrale filtrant aux travers des larges baies vitrées se montrait bien plus sombre que ce à quoi il aurait été possible de s'attendre. Alors que la colonnade de fenêtres transparentes aurait dû fournir une clarté suffisante pour consulter paisiblement les piles de rapports encombrant le pourtant imposant bureau en chêne verni (comment, en à peine quelques semaines, Tony se retrouva noyé sous une masse de rapports bien loin des théories quantiques qu'il affectionnait habituellement, il se serait trouvé bien en peine de répondre), les puissants néons cheminant sur tout le contour supérieur de la salle permettant de justesse leur lecture.

Relisant pour la énième fois chaque dossier relatif à l'apparition des Skrulls sur la Terre, à la recherche d'un détail, une précision, lui ayant précédemment échappés, il finit par grogner d'agacement, reposant la lourde liasse de feuilles cartonnées sur le côté – entre la pile « Urgent » et celle « Urgent mais pas important », classification arbitrairement choisie par l'ingénieur. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence se concentrer sur la minuscule écriture incroyablement serrée de Hill se révélait au-dessus de ses forces. Il lui restait bien les rapports tapés sur un clavier d'ordinateur, à tout hasard…Pourtant, il n'esquissa pas l'ombre d'un mouvement en direction du contenu remplissant l'épaisse chemise d'un rose flashy. Quand on occupait la position de Directeur du SHIELD, les distractions devenaient vite drastiques, sinon quasiment inexistantes. Voir le visage gêné des bleus venant lui apporter les documents demandés, peinant à croire qu'ils tenaient réellement entre leurs mains une enveloppe jaune canari ou vert rayée d'orange acidulé, valait le détour.

S'accordant une brève pause mentale, il jeta un regard vers la droite. Là où, pour la venue de Steve la veille, le coin de la pièce se trouvait dépourvue d'ameublement, aujourd'hui, pour le divertissement de Tony Stark attendaient soigneusement une table de travail prenant la forme d'une demi-lune. Trop petite pour permettre la création d'inventions révolutionnaires, elle permettait néanmoins le bricolage de quelques bibelots destinés à lui permettre de décompresser, voir de trouver une bonne excuse quand Hill s'attardait dans son bureau pour les recommandations d'usage. Ayant elle-même occupé la fonction de directeur du SHIELD quelques années, son présent bras droit ne se gênait pas pour abreuver le nouveau patron de conseils plus ou moins avisés. Autant comprenait-il l'importance de savoir employer un semblant de diplomatie devant les grands de ce monde – et encore n'avait-il en réalité nullement besoin de se plier à cet exercice, étant lui-même l'un d'entre eux –, par contre, il ne souhaitait pas vraiment savoir pourquoi Hill eut besoin de découvrir comment faire disjoncter les toilettes publiques. Et encore, se doutait-il que Fury n'était pas totalement étranger à cette soudaine et furieuse envie de l'instruire. Enfin, il réglerait cette histoire en temps voulu. Pour le moment, l'ensemble des outils, de toutes tailles et de toutes formes, du simple marteau au fer à souder se déployait tentaculairement dans une invasion en règle de l'alliage de plastique et de métal gris composant l'espace de création (il travaillait au moyen de fabriquer une sorte de faux-mur pour pouvoir stocker des appareils plus perfectionnés sans grignoter l'espace réservé au travail administratif. Pas sûr que Pepper, qui insistait tant pour séparer vie privée et vie professionnelle, se trouve ravie de cette décision). Tous convergeaient vers le présent objet de bricolage de Tony, trois pièces d'armure séparées, une paire de gants avec répulseurs, un plastron et une paire de jambières. Si elles ne se trouvaient pas encore tout à fait opérationnelles, le métal les recouvrant commençait déjà à être stylisé en rouge et or, sauf le plastron, émeraude et noir, un essai expérimental histoire de changer un peu. Un projet auquel il tenait beaucoup, et qu'il jugeait révolutionnaire. Des morceaux d'armures fonctionnant de manière indépendante, mais pas seulement; après quelques ajustements, Tony pourrait permettre à une armure entière de tenir dans ces trois pièces disposées aux endroits stratégiques. Tout cela en les rétractant les unes dans les autres. Une particularité qui l'enthousiasmait au plus haut point. Sans être parvenu à un résultat pleinement satisfaisait, il avait déjà élaboré une dizaine de plans possibles pour réduire au minimum le volume de l'armure nécessaire.

Outre ceci, il intégra au métal un matériau extraterrestre retrouvé en fouillant assidûment dans les dossiers scientifiques de l'ancien SHIELD, à la barbe et au nez d'un Fury devant lequel il niait encore et toujours toute implication. Baptisé Sakor par les ingénieurs et autres physiciens travaillant dans nombre de laboratoires gouvernementaux, ce matériau détenait l'étrange capacité de stocker l'énergie, pour ensuite la redistribuer à son environnement proche. Si sur sa planète d'origine, le Sakor servait exclusivement à l'agriculture, et par moment au retournement des champs, le SHIELD, après l'avoir récupéré suite à une collision entre un vaisseau nomade et un satellite (les conditions de l'accident restant étrangement floues dans le rapport numérique), tenta d'en fabriquer des armes. Hélas pour l'organisation, quand les scientifiques parvenaient à le stabiliser suffisamment pour débuter un essai de tir, une trop grande quantité de Sakor finissait grillé au trente-sixième degré. Perdant ainsi ses propriétés, il en devenait irréversiblement inutilisable, au point de devenir inintéressant et relégué au fin fond d'un placard sordide. Jusqu'à ce que Tony Stark en personne ne revienne l'en déloger, ne le travaille au corps, jusqu'à pouvoir l'intégrer à son prototype d'armure rétractable, pour le coup auto-alimentée en permanence. Plus de risque de s'écraser à cause d'une énergie trop faible pour le maintenir en vol !

Enfin, du moins c'était ce que voulait la théorie. Bien sûr, il allait devoir faire quelques ajustements, afin de trouver l'équilibre parfait entre stockage et distribution d'énergie, sans parler de deux ou trois bricoles qui…

Grognant de frustration, puisque ne pouvant s'atteler à concrétiser ses idées, il déboutonna plus encore sa veste, hésitant franchement à l'envoyer rejoindre sa veste ébène, déjà nonchalamment renvoyée sur l'un des canapés disposés en arc de cercle. Une précaution presque inutile pour tenter de lutter contre l'affreuse chaleur tropicale régnant dans la Tour. L'air se trouvait si sec, qu'il éprouvait l'impression que la sueur coulant le long de ses tempes s'évaporait sitôt émergée. Lui qui ressentait depuis sa plus tendre enfance une forte répulsion à l'égard des footballeurs américains, ou tout autre sportif, ressortant du terrain d'entraînement couronnés de larges auréoles de sueur, il n'osait imaginer l'état de ses propres vêtements ! Raison pour laquelle, avec une concentration bien plus élevée que celle mise pour éplucher nombre de feuilles ennuyantes à son goût, il s'efforçait de ne pas s'avachir contre le dossier de sa chaise, sentant déjà des perles humides couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Oh, il avait bien eut envie de laisser au placard son costume bien trop officiel – et beaucoup trop épais par un temps pareil ! –, revêtant uniquement sa combinaison préférée T-shirt-survêtement cependant, après une brève réflexion, il conclut que, Steve devant repasser en fin de soirée faire le rapport de ses premières filatures, lui rappeler qu'il était désormais son supérieur, et non uniquement l'ingénieur peu intéressé par les responsabilités autre que celles qu'il généraient, ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique. En bon petit soldat de la propagande, Captain America accordait sans nul doute une grande importance aux ordres des têtes couronnées !

Peut-être, tant que sieur Bucky Barnes n'était pas impliqué, évidemment ! Au nom de l'amitié, la bannière étoilée décida stupidement d'agir de son propre chef, contre le gouvernement, contre les Avengers, contre tout à la vérité. Pourquoi ? Pour un meurtrier incapable de garder sa lucidité ! Autant lui, en dépit de toute sa fierté mondialement connue, avait-il accepté de revoir son jugement, de se rendre en personne dans cette fichue base sibérienne, tout cela sur une simple supposition comme quoi il se serait trompé. Rien ne l'obligeait pourtant, il avait juste choisi de faire confiance à celui qu'il appelait « son ami » quelques jours auparavant. Steve, par contre, refusait de voir le danger que représentait Barnes, avec un entêtement confinant à l'obsession. Ou au ridicule. En prenant énormément de recul, Tony parvint à admettre que cet homme, conditionné inlassablement par Hydra au point de finir le cerveau lavé – un bon petit soldat, tout comme Rodgers, mais dans le camp opposé – ressemblait plus à une victime. Mais au fond, quelle importance ? Avant tout, il se trouvait coupable. Coupable de milliers de meurtres commis de sang-froid. Coupable de briser un nombre incalculable de famille. Coupable de créer des orphelins, des enfants traumatisés, des adolescents perdus et des adultes brisés de chagrin. Car Tony, contrairement au Captain, il s'en trouvait persuadé, ne se voilait pas la face. Les cibles d'Hydra avaient fort peu de chances d'être des terroristes en puissance, ou autre marginal de la société. Des innocents, bien évidemment. Tout autant victimes que le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Coupable d'avoir tué sa mère, Maria Stark…

Désormais certain de son incapacité à se concentrer correctement, Tony repoussa les feuilles volantes s'éparpillant autour de ses mains, telles une nuée de mouches bleues attirées par la sueur rendant sa peau moite. Bon sang, la climatisation venait-elle de tomber en panne ou quoi ?

-JARVIS, ne t'avais-je pas demandé de maintenir la température intérieure à vingt degrés ? Il doit bien en faire cinquante dans cette fournaise !

Comme à son habitude, l'IA ne mit que quelques secondes pour prendre à son tour la parole. Un décalage bien minime, quand l'homme comparait ses performances à celles des trois années écoulées. D'accord, Vision restait une création incroyablement avancée, autant en terme de technologie, qu'au niveau magique. Cependant, il n'avait rien à voir avec JARVIS, le véritable bébé de Tony, il l'avouait sans honte un simple système vocal à la base, transformé année après année en meilleur système d'Intelligence Artificielle connue du monde entier. Oui, Tony se sentait on ne peut plus fier de sa création, et FRIDAY, qu'il crut pouvoir charger des fonctions de son prédécesseur, se révéla bien fade à ses yeux. Pourtant, cette dernière détenait des capacités analogues à celles de JARVIS, pourtant, il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel, sans qu'il ne puisse déterminer quoi. Aussi, ayant pris la précaution de sauvegarder une copie des codes de programmation de l'IA, avait-il travaillé d'arrache-pied pour lui redonner la vie, devant parfois chercher durant de longues heures, dans les gigantesques greniers de la Tour, ses toutes premières notes la concernant. Enfin, à sa grande fierté, réussit-il à créer une ébauche de JARVIS, sans cesse peaufinée, jusqu'à le recréer de toutes pièces. L'ingénieur accéléra le processus dès qu'il réalisa devoir endosser le rôle de Directeur du SHIELD, aussi restait-il quelques lacunes, par exemple le temps de réponse non-immédiat de l'IA. Mais dans l'ensemble, le résultat final était presque identique, comme si sa destruction fut seulement un mauvais rêve issu de la psyché de son inventeur. Dès qu'il aurait un peu plus de temps, une fois cette histoire de Skrulls réglée sans doute, Tony effectuerait les derniers réglages, et ce ne serait effectivement plus qu'un vague souvenir.

-La climatisation tourne à plein régime, comme vous l'avez demandé, monsieur. Cependant, la température refuse de descendre en dessous des trente-neuf degrés, malgré mes efforts.

La voix robotique paraissait presque…vexée de son impuissance. Une autre nouveauté ça, depuis quelques temps, l'IA semblait adopter certains comportements plus humains, incompatibles avec sa nature robotique. Pourtant, Tony ne s'en inquiétait pas. N'était-il pas réputé pour réussir l'impossible ? La seule chose qui l'intéresserait, serait d'étudier de manière plus approfondie ses calculs, afin de découvrir comment une telle chose se trouvait possible. Quitte à réitérer si le besoin – ou l'envie – s'en faisait sentir.

-Voyons, ne sous-estime pas tes capacités mon grand ! A moins que tu n'aies décidé de me faire cuire comme un œuf ? Dans ce cas, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis absolument pas comestible.

-Très drôle, monsieur.

-Bien, cherche une défaillance dans le système de refroidissement.

-Il n'y en a aucune, monsieur.

Tony laissa un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Alors comme ça, JARVIS en venait à prendre des initiatives ? Une formule qui ferait à coup sûr fureur dans le monde de l'industrie, se vendant à des prix faramineux. Enfin, si jamais l'ingénieur n'en avait ne serait-ce que l'idée. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

-Dans ce cas, toute la ville est-elle en train de fondre sur place ? plaisanta-t-il, étirant copieusement ses muscles endoloris par une longue station assise.

De nouveau, quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles Tony envisagea sérieusement, soit de retirer sa chemise (après tout, il s'agissait de _son_ chez-lui), soit de s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui et d'aller se dégourdir les jambes à l'extérieur. Si encore, l'air ne ressemblait pas à une cocotte-minute géante à ciel ouvert. Afin de tromper son impatience, il saisit un stylo décapuchonné depuis belle lurette (de toute façon, chercher son bouchon revenait à trouver un clou dans un magasin d'outillage), battant régulièrement contre le plan de travail en bois massif. Un bruit jugé au minimum agaçant par tout être normalement constitué, amorti par le set en plastique à demi recouvert de papier. Représentant, sur un mètre par deux, l'ensemble des armures portées à un moment ou un autre Iron Man, Tony conçut de ses mains le motif, un équilibre d'agencement et de disposition afin de tout placer sans que l'ensemble ne fasse cafouillis. Enfin, sur ce dernier point, il n'était pas certain de réussir totalement, mais peu importait, sa création lui plaisait. Encore évitait-il prudemment de rajouter les modèles encore inconnus du grand public.

Un bon moyen de se rappeler, même s'il n'en voyait que l'arrière-plan rouge et or, qu'avant d'être le Directeur du SHIELD, aussi prenant soit ce travail, il restait Iron Man. Un Avengers, l'Homme de Métal, sauvant le monde à plusieurs reprises de la catastrophe grâce à son armure ultra-perfectionnée. Un jour, Rhodes lui fit remarquer que cette formule devenait on-ne-peut-plus ringarde considération entièrement ignorée par son ami, pas du tout de cet avis.

Tiens, il devait passer en fin de journée voir le militaire, une fois la désagréable (aucun doute à ce sujet) entrevue avec Captain America passée. Depuis la chute du premier, durant la Civil War, l'ayant privée de l'usage de ses jambes, Tony passait des jours entiers à acheter, réviser et améliorer de coûteux équipements, exosquelettes, armures de son invention, afin de lui permettre de marcher comme avant. Et, sans se vanter, il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Ne sachant pas dévoiler ses sentiments envers les autres, l'ingénieur prenait l'habitude de témoigner son affection par le biais de son argent, que ce soit en offrant des costumes hors de prix à un adolescent sous son aile, ou un colonel Rhodes nécessitant son concours pour pouvoir continuer à exercer le métier qui le passionnait tant, aussi difficile soit-il. Bah, il en parlerait au psy qu'il n'avait pas.

La voix de JARVIS manqua le faire sursauter. Signe qu'il laissait bien trop dériver ses pensées en vérité décidément, une promenade dans un parc quelconque lui ferait le plus grand bien…

-La température extérieure avoisine les dix-huit degrés, monsieur.

Tony écarquilla les yeux, incertain de bien entendre. La chaleur venait-elle de court-circuiter son IA ? Aussitôt, il repoussa cette idée, agacé même de l'avoir eue. Absolument impossible, pour seulement endommager sa création, il fallut un Ultron (1) déchaîné, alors une petite chaleur équatoriale…

-Tu veux dire que seule la Tour est envahie par une chaleur digne des pays tropicaux ?

Attendant la réponse, il se leva, frottant machinalement sa barbiche de trois jours. Les bruits de ses pas étouffés par le nouveau matériau recouvrant le sol (une création récente de l'ingénieur, à ses heures perdues, possédant la douceur d'une moquette combinée à la solidité du carrelage. Il se battait encore pour déposer le brevet comme la « Starkissime », un nom refusé, il ne voyait pas pourquoi), il se posta devant son mini-bar, se servant un verre rempli d'eau-de-vie. Sentant la fatigue arriver, il n'aurait pas supporté un liquide empli de saveur. L'eau-de-vie, c'était parfait, presque sans goût selon le sien, pas de risque de finir la tête dans la cuvette. Pepper n'apprécierait sûrement pas de le voir boire à cette heure, songea-t-il fugitivement. Quant à savoir quel nombre finit dans son gosier durant la journée…eh bien, n'ayant pas compté, le problème (et encore, un bien grand mot pour de brefs instants de plaisir) était résolu !

A présent servi, il revint vers son bureau, lorgnant avec découragement le travail l'attendant, immobile, mais pourtant plus épuisant qu'un concert de hard-rock au premier rang. Une expérience personnelle d'ailleurs. A l'ère de la technologie la plus avancée, l'utilisation de techniques aussi…rudimentaires pouvait surprendre. En particulier quand il s'agissait de Tony Stark, le plus grand inventeur de tous les temps de l'humble avis de sa propre personne. Pourtant, depuis la révélation du problème Skrull, l'homme mettait un soin tout particulier à réduire drastiquement les possibilités pour ces extraterrestres de pirater ses dossiers. Et si cela devait passer par des heures perdues à scruter les pattes de mouches de son bras droit (sérieusement, Hill était-elle donc incapable d'écrire correctement?), mettant une demi-heure pour comprendre que le « a » était en fait un « e », là où les holographes permettait une lecture condensée en un quart d'heure, tant pis ! Le monde pouvait croire que jamais le grand Stark ne s'abaisserait à de telles inepties, cela arrangeait bien le principal concerné ! Et que ces foutus Skrulls pensent la même chose en passant ! Steve également tiens.

D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas allumé, la veille, volontairement un maximum d'écrans holographiques pour maintenir cette illusion ? Rien de bien méchant, heureusement, les journaux télévisés, quelques dossiers sans réelle importance (quand ils ne contenaient pas d'informations destinées à créer de fausses pistes), etc. Devoir faire appel aux services des renégats de la Civil War prouvait suffisamment son manque de moyens, pas la peine d'en rajouter en avouant que plusieurs dossiers concernant le SHIELD et Stark Entreprises ont disparus en même temps que les employés soi-disant fidèles.

Jusqu'où l'invasion Skrull s'étendait-elle ?

Décidément, il allait revoir le temps de réponse de l'IA,soupira-t-il intérieurement, remontant ses manches sur ses coudes. Peine perdue, la moiteur ambiante empêchait toute tentative de se rafraîchir. Si cela continuait, la promenade hors de ces murs risquait de devenir obligatoire. Hors de question de faire un malaise dans sa propre Tour par contre, l'idée de voir un Captain America crevant de chaud tout en tentant de paraître impassible le réjouit. Un petit instant, juste le temps de siroter quelques gorgées ne remédiant en rien à la sécheresse de sa gorge.

-Eh bien, monsieur, reprit JARVIS comme étonné, en réalité, la chaleur est élevée dans un cercle d'une dizaine de mètres autour de la Tour, avant de revenir à un niveau acceptable au-delà.

-Attends un peu…Tu veux dire que nous sommes sous cloche ? traduisit Tony.

-Il est possible de le définir ainsi, monsieur.

-D'accord...Scanne la zone en question, et donne-moi toutes les informations que tu trouves dessus.

Un mauvais pressentiment venant titiller sa conscience, Tony délaissa le bureau des tortures, s'avançant jusqu'au immenses baies vitrées. Composant le mur donnant sur l'extérieur, il verrait bien si quelque chose sortait de l'ordinaire, conclut-il en y appuyant son avant-bras. Il grimaça quand sa peau nue entra en contact avec le verre surchauffé. Pourtant, il s'y accommoda rapidement, finissant par l'oublier tandis qu'il observait les rues grouillantes en contre-bas. Des dizaines et des dizaines de silhouettes de toutes tailles, et de toutes formes, en vélo, moto, à pied, courant vers l'arrêt de train, ou de bus, ou qu'en savait-il au fond ? Distinguant un petit homme courant d'un bout à l'autre de la place, comme si un incendie se déclarait sur son arrière-train, Tony paria pour un homme d'affaires pressé, ou un lapin blanc déguisé en retard. En dépit de cette foultitude de visages, coulés dans un moule informe et grouillant vu de haut, tantôt ondulant vers la gauche, tantôt happé par un ressac les emmenant à l'opposé de leur destination, les couleurs restaient les mêmes. Toujours du gris, bleu foncé, marron délavé, noir, kaki, des jeans, des impers, peu importait car les tons ne variaient guère, cela finissait invariablement par se fondre au sein de la gigantesque fourmilière humaine. Excepté quelques originaux à la crête violette ou orangée, et parés de vêpres flashy, hurlant par-dessus la cacophonie des transports en communs, ou des voitures jouant à qui klaxonnerait le plus fort, et le plus longtemps. La sortie des bureaux, évidement, devina l'homme sans consulter sa montre. Et dire que les gens supportaient cette amas surpeuplé de chair chaque jour. Pour un peu, Tony sentait la nausée le reprendre. Un sentiment à la fois ancien et nouveau rien d'étonnant, Tony Stark se trouvait réputé pour ses paradoxes.

Pepper se trouvait-elle dans l'un des bus venant de quitter l'arrêt ?

Il secoua rudement la tête, désespéré de son idiotie inhabituelle la femme d'affaires disposait de son propre véhicule personnel avec chauffeur, pourquoi irait-elle mettre les pieds dans un cloaque bondé, humant la transpiration à chaque inspiration ? La chaleur encore, sans nul doute, qui gênait ses capacités de réflexion. Pour un peu, il envierait Steve, sûrement habitué à supporter un mercure s'envolant bien au-delà des trente degrés. Captain America, se corrigea-t-il, crispé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient plus amis. Ah, et puis non, il se rappela qu'en réalité, seule la Tour subissait cette température insolite.

-Je repère une quantité importante d'éléments en suspension dans l'atmosphère autour de la Tour, monsieur.

-Comment ça, des éléments ? Soit un peu plus précis.

-Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille. Il m'est seulement possible de vous dire qu'il s'agit de particules minuscules, presque indétectables.

La voix de l'IA parvint difficilement aux oreilles de l'ingénieur, à travers un brouillard lointain et particulièrement opaque, tandis que ses doigts serrèrent le cristal fin de son verre comme s'il se trouvait en mesure de l'étrangler par la seule force de sa pensée.

Dans les cieux, les nuages s'amoncelaient à une vitesse inconcevable, étant donné le faible vent balayant les déchets abandonnés sur les trottoirs. Ou plutôt, une immense couverture moutonneuse s'élargit, encore et encore, jusqu'à former un puits de ténèbres au-dessus de l'imposante masse de métal abritant l'homme. Même Tony, peu passionné par les beautés de la nature, aurait pu finir admiratif devant ce spectacle. S'il n'était pas si annonciateur du pire, à moins qu'il n'interprète mal le discours de JARVIS. Se distendant, elle prit l'apparence d'un tableau peint suite à une frénésie créatrice, des dizaines de coups de pinceaux écarlates, pourpres et orangé côtoyant quelques coins cendrés échappant à cette déferlante. Des traits horizontaux pour la plupart, parfois traversés de verticales courbées, toutes partant du centre du puits en large traînées paresseuses, circonscrites cependant à une zone ne dépassant pas les dizaines de mètres autour de la Tour.

Rien d'étonnant, si Tony ne se trompait pas, leur manipulation restait encore difficile et nécessitait énormément d'énergie.

S'arrachant à ce spectacle, il mit au diable la prudence, enclenchant le dispositif holographique.

-JARVIS, contacte immédiatement Maria Hill ! Dis-lui que les Skrulls ont récupérés les Bosons !

Seul le silence répondit à l'homme, alors qu'il s'acharnait inutilement à tenter de régler les holographes inexistants. Abandonnant au bout de quelques secondes, pressé par le temps, il tira la poignée d'un de ses tiroirs de bureau, démontant l'un de ses stylos jusqu'à ne plus posséder que la fine cartouche d'encre rouge, la glissant à travers un minuscule trou afin de soulever son double fond. Une idée récupérée dans un de ces animés prisé par les jeunes, au grand désespoir de Pepper l'ayant traité de gamin, arguant qu'il ferait mieux de grandir.

-JARVIS, bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Les néons blanchâtres clignotèrent une fraction de seconde, avant de cesser de fonctionner dans un grésillement inquiétant. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Tony récupéra le portable de Captain America, ouvrant le clapet brutalement, résonnant étrangement dans ce silence assourdissant.

Aucune tonalité ne vint rassurer l'homme. Seul un vide angoissant lui répondit, l'écran ne prenant pas même la peine de se parer des petites écritures digitales propres aux téléphones.

-Monsieur, grésilla JARVIS, mal assuré, je perçois un dysfonctionnement dans mes systèmes…Comme si quelque chose me poussait à…dormir…

-Hors de question, siffla l'ingénieur.

Il ne laisserait personne shunter de nouveau son IA ! Résistant à l'envie de lancer au loin l'inutile portable, il préféra le ranger prudemment dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Vu qu'il n'avait guère l'intention de s'asseoir dans les prochaines heures, l'appareil ne risquait probablement rien.

-Lance la procédure « Fantôme » ! Trouve un circuit parallèle, et remonte-le jusqu'à te trouver à l'abri. (un silence, alors que la luminosité s'accrut. Étrangement, contrairement à l'heure passée, Tony y voyait comme en plein jour…Un jour de fin du monde, plutôt) JARVIS ?

Aucune réponse. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que l'IA ait exécuté ses ordres à temps. Il devait en être ainsi !

Un grondement puissant, empli de promesses douloureuses, déchira la chape silencieuse ayant pris possession des alentours. Tony imaginait parfaitement le visage des passants, en bas de la rue, probablement en train de sortir leurs propres téléphones portables afin de filmer la scène. Mieux valait pour eux qu'ils ne s'approchent pas trop près, si les suppositions de l'ingénieur se révélaient exactes. Mais il n'allait certainement pas s'approcher des vitres pour vérifier.

Au contraire, il s'en éloigna, marchant à grandes enjambées nerveuses vers les solides battants blindés menant sur le couloir. Bloqués, bien entendu, refusant obstinément de s'ouvrir malgré la tentative de Tony. Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien, il activa la commande manuelle, coulissant un panneau dissimulé dans le mur, juste à côté de la porte. Un petit rien dans l'ensemble des précautions prises personnellement dès qu'il apprit que les Skrulls possédaient des bombes électro-magnétiques. Cependant, de tels engins ne pouvaient mettre JARVIS hors service pourtant ! Que se passait-il dehors, pour paralyser à ce point…

Un premier éclair illumina la pièce plongée dans une obscurité crépusculaire. Empoignant à deux mains le levier, Tony l'inclina vers lui. Sans un chuintement, le S démesuré se rompit, laissant apparaître plus sombre encore que le bureau de l'ingénieur, à défaut de se parer de fenêtres.

Alors qu'il allait s'y engager, une sorte de regret l'arrêta net. Alors que le bon sens lui ordonnait de descendre au plus vite afin de se trouver un abri, voir d'atteindre soit son véhicule personnel, soit l'un des Quinjet attendant sagement dans un immense hangar au rez-de-chaussée, il l'ignora délibérément. Faisant volte-face, il revint d'abord à son établi, vidant sur le sol le contenu d'un sac-à-dos autrefois rempli de composants à jeter dans la déchetterie. Une fois ceci fait, il rejoignit en une glissade contrôlée le solide meuble massif occupant la plupart de l'espace de la pièce, mettant pêle-mêle dans le sac-à-dos les notes écrites de sa main résumant la plupart des dossiers étalés en format annuaire. En particulier, tout ce qui avait trait aux Skrulls et à leurs manigances. Délaissant le reste, faute de temps, il marqua une nouvelle pause.

S'il prenait la peine de s'encombrer des Versets Sataniques du SHIELD, pourquoi laisserait-il ses dernières créations derrière lui ?

Constatant, ses plans envoyé en vrac cotôyer la présente menace la plus importante de la Terre, qu'il ne pouvait guère se charger de plus, un affreux dilemme se présenta devant l'ingénieur habitant son âme.

Que privilégier ? Les gants ? Le plastron ? Les jambières ?

L'idée d'abandonner ne serait-ce qu'une particule de métal sur l'établi manqua lui crever le coeur.

Alors qu'il peinait à se décider, un choc brutal contre les baies vitrées le ramena à ses préoccupations premières. S'attendant à croiser le regard sanguinaire d'un extraterrestre, décidé à ne lui laisser aucune chance de s'en sortir, il constata, surpris, qu'il n'en était rien. La cause des secousses régulières, encore légères, se trouvait être nul autre qu'une pluie diluvienne, pilonnant avec violence métal et verre. Voyant multitude de lézardes courir le long des murs, Tony siffla un juron sanglant. Contemplant une dernière fois ses œuvres étalées sous ses yeux, à peine glissées légèrement plus à droite qu'elles ne l'auraient dues, il empoigna les jambières, les enfilant promptement afin de gagner du temps. Se promettant solennellement que quoi qu'il arrive, il ferait payer au centuple leurs actions à ces maudits Skrulls !

Sans un regard en arrière, il franchit le seuil de la porte, enfilant les bretelles du sac-à-dos autour de ses épaules. Oui, il leur ferait payer pour tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait…


	3. Lancer de dé (deuxième partie)

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir ! Afin de faciliter la lecture, j'ai découpé le chapitre « Lancer de dé » en deux parties, les prochains seront d'ailleurs plus courts. Ceux qui l'ont déjà lu devront donc se rendre directement au quatrième chapitre, « Battre les cartes ».  
Désolée pour le dérangement occasionnée par ce changement, et bonne lecture quand même j'espère ! __Le chapitre suivant arrive dans les prochains jours, enfin !_

**Lancer de dé (deuxième partie)**

Non sans surprise, il constata qu'aucune autre salve lumineuse ne venait agresser ses pupilles. Maudissant d'abondance le stratagème mettant hors service sa petite communauté d'IA parsemée d'androïdes, l'empêchant d'ordonner le réglage de ses verres fumés sur la vision nocturne, il s'engagea entre les parois métallisées, inspirant profondément pour maîtriser l'angoisse tordant sa poitrine.

Non, il n'était pas dans un trou noir donnant sur l'espace d'accord, il y faisait tout aussi sombre, mais si ç'avait été le cas, il ne serait pas en train de s'appuyer contre le mur, tout en pensant à la pile de dossiers abandonnée derrière lui…Et bien évidemment, les ascenseurs ne daignaient pas fonctionner correctement, ! Décidément, les aliens gâchaient sa vie !

Comme pour le narguer, une autre salve d'éclair frappa la Tour, se propageant plus rapidement qu'une peste pulmonaire le long des murs, ébranlant l'entièreté de la structure. L'onde de choc manqua le faire tomber. Un réflexe salvateur lui permit de rester debout, aveuglé par la vive lumière contrastant violemment avec les ténèbres intermittentes. S'ajoutant à l'agression visuelle, un martèlement continu assourdissant chassa contre les vitres, formant un rideau décourageant toute tentative de voir à l'extérieur.

Décidément, les spécialistes météorologiques allaient devoir se creuser la tête pendant des jours avant de trouver une explication convenable à cette tempête imprévue…

Débouchant sur une esplanade intérieure circulaire, aux fenêtres composées de petits losanges transparents formant un congénère de plus de deux mètres de haut, il put néanmoins constater que désormais, les éclairs déchiraient le moindre pan de ciel visible à travers la purée de pois.

Sans crier gare, le sol s'inclina vers le couloir, dans un hurlement de métal prêt à rompre. Un bruit oh combien haït par l'ingénieur, répercutant chaque secousse plaintive dans la moindre cellule de son corps. Ce n'était pas seulement sa Tour qui se faisait malmener, mais le symbole de Tony Stark. Le lieu d'où il faillit mourir, pour finalement « ressusciter », l'emblème des Avengers (l'équipe de super-héros possédait désormais son propre manoir, cependant, nul n'oubliait leur première résidence). Et désormais du SHIELD.

Le salon de jardin en pin massif, décoré de rouge et or, dévala la pente crée, droit vers le corps suspendu à un des bassins de sculpture (disposés en étoile à six branches, ces parterres originaux se trouvaient garnis de toutes les inventions n'ayant guère abouties de Tony, qui, organisant une surprise pour Pepper, les recycla afin de former une kyrielle de sculptures sans logique apparente, mais agencées artistiquement. Du moins selon l'avis de l'ingénieur. Pepper, elle, murmurant un petit « c'est l'intention qui compte », avant de l'embrasser tendrement). A défaut d'avoir un autre choix, Tony desserra sa prise, se laissant glisser jusqu'au parterre suivant. Empoignant d'une main un long rectangle censé représenter l'antenne d'un Chitauri (cela lui rappelait qu'il devait vérifier les vidéos surveillances de l'invasion de ces aliens, Rhodes lui soutenant qu'ils ne possédaient aucun appendice de ce genre), celui-ci se plia sous son poids, et sous la traction qu'il exerça en lançant son corps hors de la trajectoire d'un canapé vengeur, aidé par la vitesse de sa chute – plus ou moins – contrôlée. A présent, le sol prenait un angle d'environ quarante-cinq degrés.

Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre ! S'il hésitait encore sur le but de ses agresseurs, tout doute était désormais levé ! Calant ses pieds contre le rebord en fonte, il lâcha le bout de ferraille, désormais plus cercle que rectangle, poussant sur ses jambes. Sortir de la forêt de sculpture fut plus pénible qu'il le croyait, en particulier quand il se trouvait secoué toutes les minutes tout en évitant les dizaines de kilos métalliques mal arrimés au carrelage.

Un craquement sinistre l'amena à se hisser sur les bras, soulevant son buste suffisamment pour en observer la source. La façade de verre se para de minuscules fêlures, d'abord presque insignifiantes, puis se rejoignant promptement l'ensemble ressemblait désagréablement à une multitude de toiles d'araignées grisâtres. Les Skrulls auraient voulu en faire exprès de placer un symbolisme narguant sous son nez, qu'ils n'auraient pas mieux réussi, se fit-il la réflexion.

Tony cessa d'agripper la bordure glacée malgré la température ambiante (ou peut-être son esprit l'imaginait-il ainsi ? Au fond, peu importait). Libéré de toute contrainte, son corps suivit l'inclinaison imposée par la Tour en pleine destruction, tandis que l'homme plaça ses bras en protection autour de sa tête. La chute devint rapidement incontrôlée, imprimant un mouvement de rotation nauséeux à l'homme ballotté par les éléments.

Une fraction de seconde avant que les vitres entières ne volent en éclat, gueule béante et avide fracassée par la tempête, tendant ses bras invisibles tranchants à la suite de sa proie. Des milliers de fragments de tessons se fichèrent dans le bois, le sol, le métal lentement réduit à néant, lacérant le moindre recoin à leur portée.

La collision entre la chair et le métal fut dure, émettant un son proche de celui d'un gong. Ou un simple grésillement, qui savait ? Tout ce que Tony savait, était que son bras droit irradiait une douleur lancinante, relayée par son flanc, sa hanche, et une partie de sa cuisse. Au moins son visage ne paraissait avoir subit aucun dommage gravissime, seuls quelques picotements venant titiller le grain de son cou.

Repliant le bras contre sa poitrine, il serra les dents de douleur, retenant un gémissement qu'il jugea parfaitement inutile. Jetant un regard vers le bas, il constata ce dont il se doutait déjà, soit qu'une majeure partie de son côté droit se trouvait incrustée d'éclats. Seuls ses mollets et ses pieds furent épargnés, protégés par les jambières le recouvrant du genou à la cheville.

En fond sonore, le tonnerre accompagné d'éclairs (les premiers ne cessant de survenir après ces derniers) continuait de pilonner inlassablement les environs de la Tour.

A ce rythme, l'édifice ne tiendrait pas longtemps, Tony le savait. Il fallait sortir de là, maintenant !

La simple pensée de laisser tout son travail aux mains de Captain America, catapulté au milieu d'une invasion alien, lui donna la force de rassembler les siennes. Il devait le prévenir au sujet des Bosons, et le plus vite serait le mieux ! Sans parler qu'une mort aussi peu glorieuse, écrasé sous sa propre « maison », se trouvait loin d'être digne d'un Stark !

Repoussant la vague montant à son coeur, il se redressa péniblement, gardant son bras inutile en écharpe. Extirpant un tesson particulièrement mal placé, près de son aisselle, il s'avança d'un pas chancelant, appuyé lourdement contre le tunnel s'étirant à l'infini.

Qu'avait-il pensé, juste avant de se lancer contre cette folle course-contre-la-montre ? Encore sonné, il se contenta de suivre machinalement le chemin imposé par son inconscient. Au moins, ce n'était plus la sueur qui tâchait ses vêtements, songea-t-il cyniquement.

Ah oui ! Il fallait trouver un moyen de monter sur le toit !

Étrangement, il comprenait désormais bien mieux la petite sirène, quand Andersen expliquait que chaque pas était comme un millier d'aiguilles s'enfonçant dans la plante de ses pieds.

En temps normal, son objectif ne se trouvait qu'à deux étages de son bureau, une distance qu'il parcourait en à peine cinq minutes, grâce aux ascenseurs et ses braves petons pressés de se dégourdir.

A présent, bien qu'il ait déjà franchit le premier étage le séparant de l'air naturel en faussant compagnie à l'esplanade mortelle, Tony éprouva des plus nettement la relativité temporelle. Comme si les minutes cherchaient à narguer son impuissance, elles se métamorphosaient inexorablement en monstres chronophages, intangibles et pourtant accablantes de présence.

L'avantage, avec la précédente explosion de l'ensemble des fenêtres de la Tour, fut que l'ingénieur n'eut guère à pousser de lourds battants, qui seraient probablement restés obstinément fermés face à ses forces déclinantes. En effet, la salle menant sur la plateforme située au tiers du bâtiment ressemblait fort à une véranda futuriste, de base parée de larges vitraux laissant entrer la lumière solaire à toute heure du jour.

Pour le moment, seul un ciel enfumé, transformé en cyclone rugissant, se dévoilait à l'oeil curieux.

Retenant à grand peine un nouveau gémissement douloureux, Tony n'eut « qu'à » repousser du pied les débris d'un cadran ne servant désormais qu'à encombrer le chemin.

Une puissante rafale compromit sérieusement son équilibre, comme mû d'une volonté propre, ayant choisi comme objectif de lui offrir un saut de l'ange sans parachute avant l'heure. Pourtant, la fournaise ambiante ne décrut guère, paraissant même gagner quelques degrés supplémentaires, si encore cela était possible. Presque immédiatement, un nouveau choc ébranla la Tour, et cette fois Tony ne put résister, ballotté de droite et de gauche. Une vague de douleur monta dans sa poitrine, sa vision s'obscurcit d'innombrables points colorés, tandis qu'il se sentit glisser vers le rebord, impuissant.

Puis, tout s'arrêta. Le monstre de métal dominant New York s'immobilisa.

Tony poussa un soupir de soulagement, perdu entre tonnerre et éclats aveuglants.

Juste une seconde.

D'abord quasiment inaudible, un son parvint à son oreille. Un grincement affaibli. De plus en plus fort, évoquant la chair trop longuement étirée commençant à se rompre.

Ce fut ensuite un gémissement, crissement de métaux condamnés à disparaître, concert de poutres incapables de supporter la pression à laquelle elles étaient soumises, distorsion des circonvolutions psychédéliques décoratives. Un violent soubresaut secoua entièrement la carcasse de la Tour, des fondations à son point culminant. Comme un spasme douloureux, un dernier effort adressé aux cieux, pour montrer à la face de l'espace qu'elle ne s'était pas laissé abattre tel un vulgaire gibier entravé mené à l'abattoir.

Lâchant ce qui s'apparentait à un soupir désespéré, la Tour recommença à s'incliner de l'autre côté, emportée de son propre poids. Un dangereux jeu s'enclencha, culbuto gigantesque ignorant impitoyablement l'homme rampant presque pour atteindre le bout du monde. Attraction-répulsion létales au résultat évident, mais à la lutte continue.

Enfin, se rendant à l'évidence, le premier édifice capable de s'auto-alimenter une année entière se redressa, rigoureusement vertical, revenu à sa position d'origine.

Tony crut qu'une dernière oscillation viendrait clore le combat fantasmagorique sur les éléments. Un instant, il crut qu'il y avait une chance pour que la puissance du cyclone ne puisse totalement mettre à bas sa Tour.

D'un seul coup, cependant, elle céda dans un crissement insupportable, le faisant grincer affreusement des dents. La dernière phase de la destruction, il le savait : l'écroulement. D'une traite, elle s'effondra, cacophonie futuriste revenant à la terre d'où elle avait émergée.

Accroché au bord de la plateforme, qu'il put atteindre après maintes efforts, Tony vit comme dans un cauchemar éveillé le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse ahurissante, avant que les premières nuées de poussière ne l'aveuglent, irritant sa gorge plus sûrement que du papier de verre.

L'apesanteur vint le cueillir un instant, il ne toucha plus sol, suspendu à quelques centimètres de la balustrade, avant que son corps ne revienne la heurter avec brutalité, enfonçant plus profondément encore quelques tessons déjà plantés dans sa chair. Le cri franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, sans qu'il ne cherche à le retenir. Sentiments confus, mélangés dans un maelström de peur, de colère, de dépit.

Une promesse. Celle de faire payer.

Il ne laisserait pas Steve et les autres renégats dans cette bauge infecte. Il avait appelé de son chef la bannière étoilée. Il n'abandonnerait pas ses responsabilités.

Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il inspira profondément, réflexe inutile ais amplement psychologique. Prenant appui sur le rebord épais, il poussa sur ses jambes, propulsant son corps dans un saut de l'ange fou.

N'était-ce pas le moment ou jamais de tester ses nouvelles jambières ? songea-t-il cyniquement.

Il vola, traversant le nuage ocre de poussière martelée sans répit par les éclairs coruscants.

Il tomba, lourdement, ayant horriblement conscience qu'il se trouvait _très_ près encore de la structure s'effondrant. Et si le Sakor n'avait pas suffisamment emmagasiné d'énergie, lui coupant toute retraite définitivement ? Et si le poids du sac à dos surchargeait les jambières, bloquant leur déclenchement ?

Pour un baptême de l'air, il trouvait l'idée quelque peu extrême, aussi excentrique fut sa personnalité.

A mi-parcours, une sensation familière lui offrit de nouveau la capacité de respirer. Celle des répulseurs poussant sur l'air afin de lui permettre de s'élever.

La chute libre ne dura que quelques millisecondes, une ou deux à tout casser. Assez pour le condamner ? Il éprouvait la ferme intention de montrer que non !

Poussant les capacités de répulsion de ses jambières au maximum, il se redressa en plein vol, entraîné grâce à ses nombreux vols en armure du passé. Même lancé comme une fusée, presque parallèle à sa Tour, les lacérations de sa chair meurtrie vinrent protester de tout leur soûl face à cette agression vitale.

Il s'éleva diagonalement, cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible avant l'onde de choc gigantesque qui ne manquerait pas de frapper le sol, quand l'édifice se retrouvera entièrement détruit.

Celle-ci arriva un chouïa plus rapidement qu'il ne l'espérait.

Frappé de plein fouet, il se mit à zigzaguer dangereusement, toussant d'abondance, incapable de distinguer quoi que ce fut à travers les larmes envahissant ses yeux brûlés par la poussière. Plissant les paupières, il rentra la tête dans les épaules, protégeant comme il le pouvait son cou.

Il devina plus qu'il ne vit l'ombre gigantesque qui recouvra son corps. Inclinant sa trajectoire vers la droite, le souffle ardent d'une plaque de métal grimaçante frôle son visage, le déséquilibrant un peu plus.

A peine hésitant, il s'imprima une légère rotation, obtenant une vue d'ensemble du désastre lui tournant le dos. Au départ, il ne comprit pas comment tant de petits vaisseaux aliens purent le rejoindre si vite, même masqué par l'écran occultant désormais tout regard extérieur à la tempête.

Il soupira contre sa malchance, cherchant comment se défendre dans son hasardeuse position.

Puis il corrigea son erreur. Toutes les tâches sombres lui arrivant droit sur la figure n'étaient pas des Skrulls venus achever le travail, mais une multitude de débris.

Il accéléra encore, ajoutant aux capacités de répulsion l'énergie censément contenue au sein du Sakor. Il se savait à la limite de tout faire disjoncter. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix.

Sa vision ne fut plus qu'un ensemble confus de formes à peine distinctes, évitées le plus souvent de justesse. Ses capacités d'esquive de pilotage ne furent jamais tant mises à l'épreuve, ainsi que sa concentration. Tout comme Tony se sentit rarement autant en danger, réalité affreusement ennuyante dans son concept le plus basique. Par contre, quand elle prenait la forme d'un impensable cyclone…

L'éclat du crépuscule, pourtant bien loin de celui d'un astre solaire en pleine journée d'été, manque l'aveugler plus sûrement que les salves d'orage. Ne sentant plus les secousses imposées par une kyrielle de déchets facilement cinq ou six fois plus gros que lui, il ralentit progressivement, prenant identiquement conscience de la chaleur presque insupportable enserrant ses mollets. Bien évidemment, il frôlait dangereusement la surchauffe, en conclut-il pragmatiquement.

Il fouilla les alentours, à la recherche d'un endroit où atterrir rapidement et – relativement – en sécurité.

Avisant un toit vert, il décida que le potager soigneusement entretenu ne méritait guère d'être épargné, s'il venait à s'écraser tel un insecte deux mètres plus loin.

Ayant anticipé la rudesse du contact entre son corps et la terre battue entrecoupée de pavé, il réussit à s'arranger pour que seul son côté gauche heurte le muret censé protéger les plantations des animaux domestiques – un chien probablement, s'il se fiait à la baballe en plastique vert qui fit « pouêt » quand son pied l'écrasa involontairement.

Bien, pour un vol d'essai, le résultat était finalement plutôt concluant !

D'abord méfiant devant l'absence de réaction de l'intérieur du bâtiment ( il n'en était plus à un piège près désormais), il en comprit de suite la raison quand il se releva, à l'aide d'un râteau pour enfant abandonné par quelque bambin turbulent.

Tournant sur lui-même, souhaitant évaluer les dégâts subis par sa Tour (peut-être les fondations avaient-elles tenus, ou bien sa chute s'arrêta miraculeusement, comme parfois dans certaines émissions), seul un tas de gravats put lui indiquer la direction à suivre. Certes gigantesque. Mais seulement une mare de débris recouvrant l'entièreté de la zone sur des dizaines de mètres, là où s'élevait un édifice majestueux.

Tout était terminé seul le ciel, légèrement éclairci quoique toujours menaçant, résonnait encore de quelques explosions moqueuses. Elles-mêmes se turent rapidement, tout comme la pluie cessa à son tour.

Rien d'étonnant, songea-t-il amèrement, les capacités des Bosons restaient à leurs balbutiements. Ils ne pouvaient être contrôlés que quelques minutes seulement.

Se frottant le visage, désemparé, Tony s'appuya dos contre le mur, lâchant un long soupir. La Tour avait littéralement été foudroyée sur son socle.

Si Pepper et lui formaient encore un couple, la jeune femme aurait tout simplement pu ne pas survivre à une telle catastrophe. Triste preuve que leur séparation était définitivement la bonne solution.

Les symboles, encore et toujours. Les Skrulls devaient probablement le croire morts, avec un effondrement pareil. Quelqu'un avait-il pu le voir s'envoler ? Rien n'était moins sûr. D'accord, une foule compacte se fut probablement formée dès les premiers éclairs lancés dans le ciel. Cependant, la majorité se mit à fuir quand la situation dérapa, il en aurait parié ses jambières, à moins que la population n'ait définitivement qu'une immense case « réseaux sociaux » et « buzz » implantées à la place du cerveau.

Les débris ! Avaient-ils touché quelqu'un ?!

Une souffrance fulgurante vint le frapper, le laissant sans souffle. Le temps de reprendre ses esprits, et il réalisa que le rouge s'étendant progressivement à ses pieds ne provenait pas des coquelicots raclés dans leur parterre coloré aux couleurs de Winnie l'ourson.

L'adrénaline due à sa folle course-poursuite contre les temps s'évaporait comme neige au soleil, le laissant à peine capable de tenir sur ses jambes flageolantes.

Bon, s'il ne se trompait pas, l'effet de l'électro-bombe se trouvait à présent dissipé.

Fouillant dans la poche de son pantalon, un soulagement l'étreint quand le plastique du portable de Steve rencontra la pulpe de ses doigts. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il le perde durant son vol.

Détestant prendre un risque qu'il écarterait obligatoirement habituellement, il ouvrit d'une main le clapet mat, composant un numéro de portable apprit par coeur. Pourvu que son interlocuteur soit effectivement humain, sinon, il serait dans une merde plus profonde encore.

Déjà que celui-ci allait lui passer un savon d'utiliser sa ligne privée !

Un « bip », classique mais oh combien rassurant dans ce contexte, l'informa que son appel se trouvait en cours de transmission. Sans fil conducteur, ses pensées se raccrochèrent à ce qu'elle purent, soit précisément un certain Steve Rogers, qui devait probablement lui en vouloir terriblement de l'avoir conduit droit dans les ennuis. Bien différents d'une nappe phréatique finalement inexistante sous un soleil de plomb, tracas auxquels le super soldat se serait bien mieux accommodé. Sans nul doute, le croyait-il mort d'ailleurs, oubliant que personne n'achevait un Stark aussi facilement. Et ses autres collègues renégats ? Natasha, qui le profila si justement par le passé (mieux valait qu'il ne se fasse pas rire tout seul tiens, il avait mal aux côtes), devinait-elle qu'il échappa à la catastrophe, même de justesse ? L'oeil de faucon de Barton put-il voir sa silhouette tourmentée esquiver avec adresse le multiples débris décidés à lui fracasser le crâne ? Wanda accourait-elle en ce moment même parmi la foule afin de déterminer si elle pouvait secourir des civils ? Et monsieur Lang…Non, lui, Tony ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire.

Le bruit caractéristique d'un téléphone que l'on décroche vint le tirer de ses réflexions.

-Je me doutais bien que les Skrulls ne pouvait pas avoir raison de vous si facilement.

-Quelle perspicacité Nicky ! ironisa Tony, grimaçant quand, s'affaissant trop brusquement, sa cuisse blessée râpa le pavé.

-Simple question d'expérience, corrigea Fury, nullement impressionné. Que puis-je pour vous ? Beaucoup je suppose, pour que vous veniez me contacter sur ma ligne personnelle.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de l'ingénieur, malgré le lancinant élancement imprimé dans sa chair. Le colonel ne l'exprimait peut-être pas clairement, mais le reproche restait sous-jacent. Une simple petite destruction de la Tour la plus imposante de New York ne perturbait décemment pas l'homme en noir, visiblement. Tony se demanda vaguement s'il se montrerait seulement surpris, en apprenant que de son propre chef, il faisait appel aux services de Captain America en personne.

Et que celui-ci accepta. Quoique, une invasion alien menaçant la vie des citoyens de la Terre entière motivait, de l'avis général, facilement l'ancien leader des Avengers.

-Je me posais simplement une petite question, commença-t-il.

-L'attaque d'il y a quelques minutes a sans nul doute été orchestré par les Skrulls, oui. Danvers est en chemin. Elle pourra nous dire si certains de ses aliens se sont « égarés » depuis sa dernière visite dans l'espace. J'ai d'ailleurs longuement entendu parler de votre entrevue d'hier.

-Sérieusement Nicky, un jour il faudra que vous m'expliquiez comment vous réussissez à contacter miss Reese Witherspoon (2) ! Et de quelle manière vous l'avez rencontrée, je sens que l'histoire pourrait être intéressante. Rassurez-moi, aucun mini-Fury métis ne se balade dans l'espace ?

-Dans vos rêves, peut-être, soupira l'intéressé, passablement agacé. Que voulez-vous ?

-Pas connaître l'évidence, répondit Tony. (il enchaîna rapidement, autant pour couper la prochaine réplique de l'homme, que parce qu'il ne se sentait pas suffisamment en forme pour continuer longtemps son petit jeu de question-réponse) En combien de temps pouvez-vous venir récupérer l'homme le plus important du monde échoué sur une terrasse remplie d'herbe ?

-D'herbe ? répéta Fury, la voix médusée.

Tout en sachant à quoi il pensait, Tony ne souhaita pas le détromper, à la fois parce qu'il n'éprouvait guère l'envie de discutailler, que parce qu'il savait que la perspective de faire d'une pierre deux coups motiverait l'ancien directeur du SHIELD.

-Tout en contactant un chirurgien aussi fiable que possible dans ces conditions.

-Vous êtes blessé ? fit le Colonel, bien plus sérieux soudainement.

-Non, je veux me refaire les seins, ricana l'ingénieur.

-Ne bougez pas de là où vous vous trouvez, ordonna l'autre, semblant oublier qu'il s'adressait censément à un supérieur, un tic désagréablement fréquent trouvait Tony. Sauf si vous êtes trop à découvert…

-Vous savez, dans mon état, quoi qu'il en soit je ne pourrais pas déplacer ma carcasse, grinça-t-il.

-Y a-t-il des Skrulls près de vous ?

-Personne…Ah si, un pigeon perché sur une parabole de télévision.

-Où avez-vous échoué ?

-Devinez ? Ne soupirez pas, je plaisante Nicky.

-Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, je vous l'ai déjà dit, et pas qu'une fois.

Tony sourit, un sourire de sale gosse que Fury ne pouvait voir.

-Dans vos rêves, peut-être. Plus sérieusement, la rue des Martyrs, vous connaissez ? Perpendiculairement à la Tour, en face de l'arrêt de bus ? A trois pâtés de maison, à tout casser.

-Hum. Un toit terrasse, vous avez dit ?

-Ouais, avec un potager et une barrière Winnie l'ourson.  
-Très bien, nous arrivons dans quelques minutes. Je vais contacter Hill, pour la prévenir que vous êtes toujours en vie. Elle n'a cessé d'essayer de vous joindre…

-Non ! cria impulsivement Tony, avant de siffler de douleur. Pour le moment, silence radar, Nicky. Seul vous est au courant que je suis en vie, compris ? Je ne…plaisante pas. Ne (il reprit une inspiration, reprenant un souffle moins laborieux) …Ne trahissez pas la confiance que je viens de placer en vous.

-Vous me surestimez probablement, Stark. Enfin, nous n'avons pas le temps de pavoiser. Nous en discuterons plus tard. Je vais raccrocher tâchez de rester en vie jusqu'à mon arrivée.

Tony ne retint pas un rire mi-nerveux, mi-amusé.

-Ne croyez pas vous débarrasser si facilement de moi, conclut-il, s'offrant le plaisir de couper le premier la communication.

De nouveau seul, il resta là, à contempler la population grouillante continuant de courir en tous sens. Comment une bête conversation téléphonique de cinq minutes pouvait-elle autant épuiser ? Le hululement furieux d'un gyrophare résonna dans le lointain. Les pompiers donc, dépêchés rapidement sur les lieux de la catastrophe. En même temps, il ne s'agissait pas de l'effondrement de n'importe quel édifice. Ni de n'importa quelle victime. En contrebas, une voix féminine brisa le silence relatif, à laquelle répondit une autre, masculine cette fois, bien plus grave. Tony n'entendit pas ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter s'éloignant de son nouveau lieu de villégiature temporaire, elles s'éteignirent en franchissant le coin de la rue. Oh, il n'avait guère besoin d'un grand effort de concentration pour deviner que ces quidams inconnus parlaient de l'« incident » survenu quelques rues plus loin. Cela ornait sans doute toutes les lèvres de la ville, et dans la soirée les bouches de milliers d'américains à travers le continent. Les journalistes raffolaient des faits divers dramatiques, surtout quand ils frappaient une personnalité charismatique.

Sa biographie serait-elle diffusée dans le journal télévisé de dix-neuf heures ?

Le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche. D'abord incrédule, il comprit qu'il venait de se mordre la langue, luttant contre les fluctuations fulgurantes irradiant de son côté droit.

Fury lui disait de patienter sagement jusqu'à l'arrivée du taxi ? Très bien. Il s'octroyait donc le droit de piquer un petit somme, en attendant les renforts. Dans un film, ou face à une armée d'aliens ennemis, il aurait lutté pour rester conscient, craignant de sombrer dans un vide éternel s'il relâchait sa vigilance. Mais sur cette terrasse aux arômes de tomates rongées par un début de mildiou, de rhubarbe plantée de l'année, et de parterre aromatique aux puissantes fragrances musquées, piquantes ou enivrantes, il ne ressentait aucune peur. Désormais sorti d'un enfer artificiel, il était intimement convaincu qu'il ne périrait guère.

Il avait une mission à accomplir, après tout.

Le monde s'éteignit doucement, tandis qu'il élaborait mentalement la prochaine étape de son plan pour contrer l'invasion Skrull.

µµµ

Tony ouvrit les yeux. La lumière tamisée n'agressa pas particulièrement ses pupilles, pourtant, sa vision se troubla un instant. Fermant les paupières le temps de s'adapter, il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, assoiffé. A la réflexion, quelque chose sentait affreusement mauvais, aussi. Fury ne faisait-il jamais le ménage dans ses planques ? L'homme aurait pu avoir un minimum de bon sens pour ses invités.

-Il nous a fallut une bonne demi-douzaine d'ampoules de sels avant de pouvoir vous réveiller, déclara la voix grave de l'intéressé.

Ce qui expliquait l'odeur, donc, conclut l'ingénieur.

-Et c'était trop demander de me laisser dormir ?

-Nous pensions que notre cher Directeur souhaitait organiser dès que possible la suite des opérations, ironisa Fury, se calant plus confortablement dans un grincement.

-Nous ? releva-t-il, rouvrant les yeux, satisfait de constater qu'il y voyait cette fois clairement – constatant que les bras immatériels de la nuit avaient désormais pris possession du ciel.

Opinant affirmativement du chef, Fury continua de le dévisager, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil au cuir défoncé, aussi affreux que confortable. Tony le savait, l'ayant offert en personne à l'ancien Directeur, de base pour le titiller gentiment. Il fut pris à son propre siège quand celui-ci, après quelques jours, le remercia sincèrement – ou pas, il cherchait encore à le déterminer précisément – de ce cadeau particulièrement utile. Depuis, Fury ne le quittait presque plus quand il rentrait « à la maison », quitte à piquer un roupillon entre ses bras entre deux nuits blanches.

Remarquant finalement la méfiance de Stark, il lui désigna du menton un coin de la petite pièce.

Suivant la direction indiquée, la suspicion de Tony ne fit qu'augmenter. Occupée à ranger panoplie d'instruments médicaux de fortune dans une valise roulotte, le docteur Ho lui adressa un petit signe amical de la main. Au lieu d'y répondre, comme à son habitude, il l'observa en coin, guettant sa réaction. Déçue de ce manque d'intérêt, elle n'ajouta rien, cessant de sourire en rassemblant quantités de compresses et bandages ensanglantés, réunis sur une table ébréchée, quoique particulièrement épaisse, collée contre le mur gauche. Elle saisit les coins d'une large bande de tissu, les repliant vers son centre. Un concert de tintements résonna entre les murs blanchis à la chaux (un mauvais point, Tony détestant les hôpitaux) de granit pur. Plissant le front, il distingua un éclat fugitif accroché par une surface transparente, reflété des appliques en demi-cercles posées au milieu des deux murs sur ses flancs. Outre celles-ci, la lumière était fournie par une fenêtre classiquement rectangulaire sur le mur à sa droite encastrée dans une soupente, petite, à mi-chemin entre sol recouvert de parquet imitation bois gris veiné de blanc, et plafond recouvert de lattes de chêne vernies de foncé, dissimulant, il le savait, un double-plafond.

Une commode faisant office de table de chevet imitant le style victorien (Fury refusant de dévoiler où il la dénicha), sur laquelle se trouvait posée une lampe de chevet éteinte, à la base ronde de bois clair gravée d'une tulipe à trois feuilles, surmontée d'un abat-jour d'un blanc soigneusement épousseté, encadrait le lit accueillant l'ingénieur. Le portable de Steve trônait, disposé près de son propriétaire actuel. Omettant la couverture fine estampillée SHIELD ceignant sa taille, il fut tenté de se plaindre de l'oreiller mou soutenant sa nuque, ainsi que de la taie d'oreiller unie caca d'oie. Cependant, il trouvait le reste plutôt confortable, surtout pour un lit de camp.

Il lança un regard interrogateur devant la perfusion piquant une veine de son coude, suivant le cathéter jusqu'à tomber sur une pleine poche de sang.

-Le docteur Ho a fait un travail remarquable avec peu de moyens, reprit son vis-à-vis.

Tony crut rêver. Fury lui faisant un cours implicite de politesse ? Il aurait tout vécu !

Enfin, un peu de bienséance ne pouvait pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Vivement qu'il n'ait plus à se méfier de tout le monde, cela en devenait affreusement usant.

Ceci dit, le borgne n'avait pas tort, se dit-il. Tony ressentait un engourdissement bienfaisant envahissant son corps. Comme si lui se trouvait réveillé, mais ses muscles détendus, eux, continuaient de dormir. La douleur n'était plus qu'une information lointaine, aisément supportable, et si il se sentait encore légèrement confus, il se trouvait capable de tenir un raisonnement, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas exagérément compliqué. Son bras droit, posé à plat sur le côté de son corps, était entièrement recouvert, à l'exception du bout des doigts, d'un solide bandage, entaché par endroits d'auréoles sombres. Un coup d'oeil inquisiteur l'informa que sa cuisse avait subit le même sort, ainsi que son flanc et son buste. S'il ne se trouvait pas allongé dans un lit de fortune, se retrouver en caleçon devant Nick Fury aurait pu se révéler gênant. Ces derniers n'étaient pas entièrement enrubannés, Ho ayant posé une rivière continue de gaze fermement maintenue couvrant le côté droit de son corps. Néanmoins, il prit un instant pour vérifier que ses vêtements se trouvaient à portée de bras, sur une chaise de paille installée au pied du lit. En résumé, il fut bon pour un minimum syndical de remerciement.

-Merci de votre travail, docteur, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres, continuant de déterminer s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ou non.

L'intéressée fit signe qu'elle entendait, jetant les tessons rougeâtres dans la poubelle disposée au pied de la table. Ôtant ses gants, qui rejoignirent leurs prédécesseurs, elle reporta son attention sur son patient.

-Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, et êtes très affaibli. Il faut vous reposer, le plus longtemps possible serait le mieux. Je repasserai demain, en fin de matinée, afin de vérifier si vous respectez bien ces consignes.

Sur ce, elle saisit la poignée de sa valise, ouvrant dans un grincement la petite porte dont le bas laissait un espace entre elle et le sol. D'accord, elle semblait également lui tenir rigueur d'avoir été congédié, trois mois plus tôt, du manoir des Avengers. Le prétexte de la protéger d'éventuelles représailles ne la convainquait guère. Sans rien ajouter, elle ressortit, descendant bruyamment les escaliers que Tony apercevaient dans l'encadrement. Une idée fleurissant dans son esprit, il se tourna vers Fury.

-Suivez-la, juste sur quelques rues, afin de vérifier qu'elle ne court pas avertir ses petits copains Skrulls je n'ai plus envie, au moins pour ce soir, d'essuyer d'autres mauvaises surprises.

L'homme ne parut pas tenir compte du ton censément sans réplique.

-Je ne vais pas vous laisser seul, enfin.

-Si vous ne voulez pas que je prenne mes affaires et reparte fissa.

-Qui vous dit que je vais vous laisser faire ? fit le Colonel, tapotant « nonchalamment » son holster.

-Qui vous dit que vous pourrez m'en empêcher ? rétorqua sur le même ton le Directeur du SHIELD.

Fury le jaugea encore, interminable. Tony se força à garder les mains à plat sur la couverture, soutenant son regard en y ajoutant un soupçon de défi. Finalement, le premier céda en entendant le mobile accrochée à la porte d'entrée tinter, signe que le docteur repartait dans la nuit. Il lui dédia cependant un rapide coup d'oeil, comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas dupe de ce prétexte fallacieux.

Tony l'ignora, se concentrant plutôt pour écouter la clé de Fury tourner dans la serrure. Miraculeusement, il parvint à patienter en comptant lentement jusqu'à vingt, par précaution. Une fois certain d'être seul, il tendit le bras, refermant sa prise sur ce fichu portable. Il hésitait entre ne plus pouvoir le regarder en peinture, ou le garder en permanence sous les yeux.

Ni Ho, ni Fury, n'allait apprécier, se fit-il la remarque, composant le seul numéro préenregistré dans l'appareil. Peu importait, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Contrairement au Colonel, son interlocuteur décrocha presque à la seconde, surprenant Tony.

Il ne le fut pas suffisamment pour ne pas couper l'herbe sous le pied de l'autre, prenant le premier la parole.

-Dites-moi, Captain, vous êtes libre demain matin, j'espère ?

**_Notes:_**

1 :intelligence artificielle créée involontairement par Tony Stark et Bruce Banner dans « L'ère d'Ultron », ayant réussie à supprimer JARVIS.

2 : actrice principale du film « La revanche d'une blonde »


	4. Battre les cartes

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir,_

_Je suis désolée du retard de ce chapitre, et remercie les quelques-uns qui auront eu le courage de continuer à lire cette histoire ! Bien entendu, le prochain chapitre ne mettra pas autant de temps à paraître !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture tout de même, j'espère !_

**Battre les cartes**

Une fine bruine glacée s'écoulait lentement des bas nuages gris aux courbes veinées d'un ébène profond, lourde d'un mélange de pollution et de tensions issues d'un orage disparu aussi soudainement qu'il fut venu. S'abattant sur la ville encore endormie, choquée des évènements de la veille, en un rideau aussi dense qu'il se révélait fin, elle occultait toute possibilité de voir à plus de trente pas devant soi. Les silhouettes des rares personnages osant s'aventurer à l'extérieur tels les badauds venant s'enquérir des dernières nouvelles croustillantes en visitant les restes encore tièdes de la Tour Stark, ou forcés de quitter le confort de leur chez-soi pour se rendre à leur travail ou quelconque autre tâche ne pouvant attendre, transperçaient soudainement ce voile moite, comme surgies de nulle part. Tout aussi brutalement, elles retournaient dans les méandres du brouillard matinal, le son de leur pas pressé étouffé par l'atmosphère ouatée. Depuis la destruction de la Tour Stark, la veille, pas un rayon solaire ne parvint à percer l'opaque couche nuageuse, celle-ci ne cessant de détremper le goudron. Craquelé par endroits, ce dernier disparaissait presque entièrement aux alentours de la catastrophe, laissant à nu les réseaux souterrains de câbles, égouts et autres participants à l'activité sous-jacente de la ville, comme autant de plaies ouvertes béantes à la vue des passants accélérant prestement le pas, seuls témoins encore visibles de la violence des récents évènements. Le silence régnait en maître, la circulation ayant été coupée sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, le temps de déblayer la zone et réparer les dégâts causés. Seuls quelques écrans à travers les vitres d'un café, ou d'un habitant trop sourd pour garder sa vie privée personnelle, le troublait en diffusant en boucle les dernières nouvelles. La disparition de Tony Stark occupait toutes les chaînes, parfois entrecoupée d'images choc de l'effondrement de sa Tour, puis une flopée d'interviews de spécialistes en climat, terrorisme, et même un philosophe venant compléter le tableau. Néanmoins, par moments, le bruit du moteur d'un journaliste venu en moto, en quête de croustillants inédits, déchirait l'engourdissement ambiant, rapidement poursuivi par des exclamations furieuses venues des gorges d'agents de sécurité furieux autant de l'entrave, que de s'être fait avoir.

Assez incongrûment, Steve eut l'impression que les frimas du mauvais temps matinal semblaient adresser un avertissement muet aux immenses immeubles de New York, dont les imposantes masses métalliques semblaient vouloir tutoyer de plus en plus exagérément le ciel, en leur retirant la possibilité d'être « admirés » par le commun des mortels. Probablement une manière d'empêcher son cerveau de surchauffer, tant nombre de sujets envahissaient son esprit.

Les Skrulls, la mission confiée par Tony, Laurence Spyglass, l'orage frappant précisément la Tour… Et maintenant, la brume qui paraissait ne jamais vouloir se lever… Il n'aurait su l'expliquer, seulement il sentait que quelque chose clochait, et pas seulement parce que la météo se trouvait détraquée. Une impression des plus naïve, rien n'allant depuis son arrivée à New York, mais partagée par ses camarades. Bien qu'ils n'aient eu l'occasion d'en parler entre eux, à l'exception de quelques phrases et conjectures maladroites.

Poussé par un coup de coude entre les côtes, généreusement offert par Natasha, il cessa de dévisager la carcasse restant de la demeure du plus célèbre des milliardaires, releva au maximum la capuche de son sweat afin de protéger son visage (autant de la pluie que pour éviter que sa présence ne soit découverte dans cette rue précisément). À ses côtés, l'espionne rousse fit de même, tandis que Clint, sur sa droite, marmonnait entre ses dents sur la bruine devenant de plus en plus froide. Si Steve avait vraiment eu le choix, il aurait laissé l'un des deux anciens agents du SHIELD pour couvrir leurs arrières. Cependant, Tony fut très clair à ce sujet : toutes les forces ramenées par le Captain de leur exil devaient se joindre à lui, car le directeur de SHIELD ne comptait pas répéter cent fois ses explications. Quelles que puissent être ces explications, justement, la promesse de plus amples explications une fois sur les lieux lui ayant été faite.

Trempé jusqu'aux os, il ressassa une fois encore les quelques paroles échangées la veille avec l'ingénieur, quelques heures à peine après la destruction de la Tour et sa soi-disant disparition. Une voix grave demandant s'il était libre pour le lendemain matin, dès que possible. L'adresse donnée, dans un petit quartier trop éloigné pour se trouver réellement atteint par les évènements de la veille, tout en restant suffisamment proche pour se tenir presque en direct du déroulement des opérations de secours. S'il fut légèrement surpris d'avoir la preuve irréfutable de la survie de l'homme, Steve ne s'en trouva pas non plus excessivement retourné, réalisant que jusque là il préférait nier les informations relayées en boucle dans les médias afin de ne pas y croire. Par contre, être contacté si tôt, et pour prévoir la suite des opérations sans tarder, cela le faisait s'interroger sur la résistance de Tony Stark. À croire que l'homme était increvable.

– Et comment va-t-il réagir quand il verra que nous ne sommes que trois, sans Wanda ni Lang ? fit Natasha, aucune émotion particulière ne filtrant sur son visage.

En réalité, si Steve se fiait uniquement aux réactions de sa camarade, il aurait pu croire que la pluie n'était que fruit de son imagination, tant elle semblait ne pas s'apercevoir que ses vêtements étaient assez mouillés pour que le froid transperce la couche de tissu pourtant épaisse.

Une constatation n'étant guère partagée par Clint, l'archer soufflant sans cesse sur ses poings serrés.

– Je me demande plutôt quand est-ce que l'on arrive, marmonna ce dernier. Encore quelques degrés de moins, et ce sera de la neige qui tombera sur nos têtes. Encore que, je suis presque certain que les flocons seraient bien plus supportables que ce froid.

Si les Skrulls infiltrèrent les forces du SHIELD des mois auparavant, qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait que Tony en personne n'était pas un agent infiltré, ayant profité de la confusion pour prendre la place du plus fervent opposant de leur peuple ? Peu probable, à moins que les extraterrestres n'aient récupéré le téléphone portable que le soldat confia à Tony, quelques années auparavant. Ce qui supposait au minimum une attaque au corps-à-corps avec le milliardaire. Auquel cas ce dernier aurait préféré supprimer toute chance de contacter le super-soldat en détruisant l'appareil, plutôt que de le laisser aux Skrulls.

Oui, mais s'il n'eut le choix, mis à terre par un contingent de ces envahisseurs ? À supposer que ceux-ci aient été disposés à se sacrifier, conscients de ne pouvoir s'échapper du chausse-trappe réservé à l'ingénieur avant la destruction de son habitat. En échappant aux journalistes et aux innombrables badauds ?

Secouant la tête, Steve se força à penser à autre chose. Hors de question de se laisser envahir par le doute. Cela détruisait de l'intérieur le SHIELD, il ne laisserait pas la même chose lui arriver. Même si d'un ordre donné à la bonne personne, il pouvait se retrouver derrière les barreaux, tout comme Clint et Natasha…

– Encore cette satanée extraterrestre, soupira justement l'archer.

Arrêté au beau milieu du trottoir, en dépit de la pluie qu'il invectivait depuis son lever, l'ancien agent du SHIELD observait l'un des écran géant diffusant les dernières actualités, une colère mêlée de frustration contractant douloureusement sa mâchoire. Se passant une main sur le front, grimaçant, Steve retint fermement sa capuche, menaçant de se retrouver abaissée par un brutal coup de vent venue du fond de la ruelle. Cependant, il ne fit pas même mine de se tourner vers la lumière blafarde projetant son aura artificielle sur les façades les plus proches, créant des ombres fantasmagoriques proches des croque-mitaines issus des contes pour enfant. Il savait déjà ce qu'il y verrait. L'espionne rousse partageait visiblement son avis, sauf qu'elle observait avec un intérêt calculateur les images défilant sur le plasma, comme cherchant le moindre indice pouvant faire avancer leur enquête.

À l'aide de force gestes réservés, que les deux espions habitués aux manigances devinaient des plus calculés, Laurence Spyglass hochait affirmativement la tête à l'intention du présentateur d'un talk-show médiocre, qui profita de cette inopinée invitée pour doubler, voire tripler ses taux d'audience. Avant de reprendre d'une voix tremblante, mais déterminée, ses allégations concernant l'implication du trio dans les évènements de la veille, les yeux légèrement écarquillés comme si elle-même ne parvenait à totalement croire ses paroles. Le hors-la-loi Captain America, accompagné de deux complices, venant s'en prendre à une consultante juridique du SHIELD alors qu'elle prenait un repos bien mérité suite à une lourde journée de travail, juste avant l'attaque du leader des Avengers. Tony Stark (un portrait le représentant s'affichant à l'écran, occupant une bonne moitié de l'espace, avant de revenir sur l'invitée du jour, Spyglass faisant le tour des plateaux de télévision depuis des heures), l'homme les ayant poursuivis trois ans plus tôt pour les confier à la justice. Devant son refus de faire pression sur les tribunaux en utilisant son accréditation au SHIELD, Captain tenta d'employer une méthode plus directe afin de parvenir à ses fins, terrorisant au passage une vieille servante à trois mois de la retraite, désormais affreusement choquée. Parvenant à s'enfuir, la courageuse blonde appela à l'aide les autres clients de la maison de thé, qui n'hésitèrent pas à s'interposer entre son agresseur et elle, malgré les talents réputés du super-soldat et des deux espions. Une solidarité qui ne fut suffisante, hélas. Quelle chance qu'une femme, fuyant la férocité des assaillants, parvint à prévenir la police avant de se faire à son tour capturer !

– Peut-être aurais-je dû décliner mon identité, soupira Natasha sans réelle conviction.

– Cela ne servirait à rien, à part crédibiliser le discours de Spyglass, affirma Steve. Et nous ne pouvons pas parler de la possible invasion Skrull à la police, pas encore.

Reniflant bruyamment, Spyglass baissa piteusement le museau, détournant son visage des caméras tout en essuyant « discrètement » une petite larme ayant échappé à son contrôle. Le présentateur venant lui serrer l'épaule en l'encourageant à continuer, une spécialiste en politique américaine conseillant même une infusion de camomille pour calmer ses futures crises de nerfs, et l'aider à dormir le soir. Remerciant ses bienfaiteurs, la Skrull déguisée affirma avoir vu sourire le trio infernal lors de la destruction de la Tour, affirmant que leur travail était fait et qu'ils pouvaient partir. Avant d'ajouter, un index pensivement déposé sur ses lèvres relevées d'un trait de gloss, que peut-être le bruit de l'effondrement déforma les paroles des protagonistes. Elle ne pouvait croire que les héros de la nation soient devenus si versés dans le terrorisme ! Personne n'ayant prononcé ce mot jusque là, la spécialiste politique, une certaine Laura d'Atuan, sauta sur l'occasion de définir précisément ce qu'était le terrorisme, débattant avec les autres invités de la nature de cet attentat contre Tony Stark. Une revendication fut-elle déposée ? Laurence avait-elle entendu plus de détails ?

Déplorant son ignorance, et son manque de professionnalisme impardonnable, l'intéressée ferma péniblement les paupières, les rouvrant presque immédiatement comme pour ne plus voir d'horribles images. Rassurée une fois de plus, elle tenta un timide sourire, se demandant une nouvelle fois si Captain America, symbole patriotique par excellence, pouvait basculer du mauvais côté.

– On devrait revenir dans ce repaire de Skrulls, pour en faire prisonnier autant que possible. Comme ça, nous aurons quelque chose à interroger quand nous serons devant Tony, plaida Clint.

Se détournant des informations, encore occupées à déterminer si l'adjectif terroriste était approprié, l'archer rejoignit ses compagnons en trois enjambées souples, enfonçant les poings au fond de ses poches.

– Le plus problématique étant que New York est désormais au courant que nous sommes de retour, et nous croit responsables de ce désastre, soupira amèrement Steve.

Manipuler l'opinion publique fut une tactique considérée comme lâche par le super-soldat, qui abhorrait ce type de coups bas. Et hors de question de faire un démenti, tant qu'ils n'auraient de preuves irréfutables en leur possession, sans parler des risques encourus par Tony en les soutenant publiquement. Quelque chose que Steve ne lui demanderait jamais de faire, trop conscient du poids des responsabilités pesant sur seulement deux épaules. Le directeur du SHIELD se fiait à lui, et à sa discrétion, offrant une chance aux renégats de revenir dans les sentiers de la loi ayant trahi une première fois ses engagements en laissant Spyglass répandre son venin, il n'avait guère l'intention de le décevoir une nouvelle fois. Et encore moins d'abandonner sa mission sous prétexte que les autorités étaient contre lui. N'était-ce pas exactement sa vie depuis trois ans ? Plus jamais il ne fuirait, à présent que ses compagnons de galère avaient été libérés de leur prison. Enfin, autant que possible, mais Steve s'efforçait de remplir ses obligations vis-à-vis d'eux.

– C'est certain, mais tant que les médias resteront braqués sur Spyglass et les restes enfumés de la Tour, les promesses de venir nous mettre derrière les barreaux resteront des vœux pieux. Il suffit de rester prudents en évitant les lieux fréquentés, pendant que tout le monde s'indigne, pour nous faufiler sans être remarqués, fit remarquer Natasha, sa démarche chaloupée n'attirant pas un seul regard masculin, braqués sur l'écran géant.

Clint ricana, levant les yeux au ciel en jetant un regard mauvais au ciel.

– Ouais, ben je ne vais pas non plus remercier cette garce et ses petits copains de détourner l'attention.

– À moins que ce ne soit justement son but. Comme ça, la population se concentre sur notre traque, répondit faussement distraitement Natasha.

Au contraire, elle observait Steve du coin de l'oeil, le super-soldat ne parvenant à déchiffrer son expression.

– Raison de plus pour rendre une petite visite à la maison de thé, pendant qu'ils sirotent leur eau chaude en nous croyant occupés à fuir, argumenta vivement l'archer, tapant le poing contre sa paume.

Avant de rentrer une nouvelle fois les doigts bien à l'abri dans les poches de son pantalon d'un bleu foncé passe-partout. Personne ne se retourna seulement suite à l'éclat de l'homme, pianotant à une vitesse folle sur leurs téléphones portables, ou tenant au courant leurs proches en pause de travail.

– On ne boit pas de thé, dans une maison de thé, corrigea distraitement Steve.

Il ne prêta guère attention au grognement agacé de son vis-à-vis. Sous son regard s'étalait, en lettres noires sur lesquelles la peinture s'écaillait par endroits, le nom de la « rue des Martyrs ». À partir de cet endroit, avait dit Tony, il leur suffisait de trouver un bâtiment de granit, aux murs blanchis à la chaux, à quelques pâtés de maison de l'église. Tendant le cou, Steve repéra le clocher pointue de l'édifice religieux, imité par Natasha. Reprenant sa marche, il se dirigea résolument vers son point de repère.

En quittant l'artère goudronnée aux larges trottoirs, ils débouchèrent sur une petite avenue longea les quartiers aux nombreux toits-terrasses s'agglutinant les uns contre les autres, apostrophés par des vendeurs de hot-dogs traînant leurs chariots colorés en tons criards parfaits pour attirer l'attention, leurs baratin persuasif rapidement couvert par le bruit de marteaux-piqueurs résonnant dans le lointain. De chaque côté de la rue s'étendaient d'imposantes façades dans les tons ocre et sable, déclamant leur appartenance à tel magasin de vêtements, concurrencé par un petit restaurant typique à l'enseigne débordant sur celle de son voisin. Un groupe de touristes parlant un anglais d'un accent coupé au couteau se pressait devant l'étal d'un vendeur à la sauvette proposant les traditionnelles figurines miniatures de la statue de la liberté, jouxtant toute une panoplie de t-shirt et chapeaux géants aux couleurs du drapeau américain. Seul l'un d'entre eux se désintéressa des folles rumeurs ambiantes, circulant avec passion au sein de ses camarades, pour jeter un coup d'œil aux trois andouilles continuant de marcher sous la bruine devenant de plus en plus dense. S'attardant un peu plus sur la silhouette élancée de Natasha, un regard d'avertissement de la part de Clint le persuada de revenir à ses préoccupations premières, une attitude bravache n'ayant eu pour effet que d'attiser le ressenti de l'homme qui menaçait de venir le trouver pour s'expliquer face-à-face.

Bien évidemment, l'espion n'aurait jamais pris ce risque, cependant il se savait assez impressionnant, en dépit de sa petite taille, pour dissuader la plupart des indélicats. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Natasha croisa les bras d'un air néanmoins désapprobateur qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'un preux chevalier. À te comporter ainsi, tu vas attirer l'attention.

– Qui te parles d'un vieux croûton médiéval ? rétorqua Clint, vérifiant une dernière fois que l'opportun abandonnait la partie.

– Sûr que Laura adorerait te découvrir aussi gentleman avec d'autres femmes.

– Laisse mon épouse en-dehors de ça, soupira l'archer, le regard se perdant dans le vague.

Comprenant la réaction de son ami, Steve vint lui serrer amicalement l'épaule.

– Je suis certain que bientôt, vous serez réunis, ces trois dernières années derrière vous.

– Que ton dieu t'entende, fit simplement l'autre, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il ne souhaitait s'étendre sur le sujet.

Forcés d'attendre une poignée de minutes devant un WALK interdisant de traverser la route, ils pénétrèrent dans une rue perpendiculaire, plus étroite encore que la précédente, entrant dans ce qui ressemblait à un bloc d'habitations. Le béton et le verre agrémentés d'une flopée d'affiches publicitaires cédèrent lentement la place à des maisons avec lucarnes et balconnets, possédant un charme désuet qui mit Steve bien plus à l'aise que les quartiers populaires bardés d'immeubles culminant tous plus haut les uns que les autres, la silhouette gothique de l'église projetant son ombre sur le ciel encore chargé de nuages si fins qu'ils paraissaient s'effilocher au moindre coup de vent pourtant, il n'en était rien.

– Je crois bien que c'est là, fit soudainement Clint, pointant le doigt vers l'une des rares façades de granit, parmi un ensemble de maisons majoritairement composées de bois légèrement penchées.

D'un hochement de tête, Steve adhéra à la déclaration de son ami, consultant brièvement Natasha du regard. Remarquant le mince trouble voilant ses prunelles, il fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

– Clint a raison, déclara-t-elle d'une voix exempte de tout doute.

– Que t'arrive-t-il, Nat' ?

– Il s'agit d'une des planques que j'ai partagé avec Fury, il y a bien une éternité…

– Quoi ? Et comment ça se fait que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça ? s'étonna Clint.

Aucune colère ou vexation dans sa voix, constata Steve, simplement une curiosité honnête. Intérieurement, il l'admira de se montrer si serein en apprenant que sa camarade lui cachait ce genre de choses, alors que les deux espions étaient censés faire équipe depuis des années. Avant de se rappeler qu'en tant qu'espions, ils devaient bien accepter que certaines choses restent secrètes, même entre eux. Pour autant, la réaction instinctive montrait qu'il pensait avoir une plus importante intimité professionnelle avec la rousse. Si seulement Tony et lui avaient pu se montrer si sereins face à leurs propres secrets…

– Nous surveillions un hangar, à quelques pâtés de rue, contenant le prototype d'un missile balistique plus destructeur encore que ses prédécesseurs. Un piège que nous étions censés avoir tendu, répondit-elle évasivement. Seulement, nous nous sommes fait doubler, à cause de caméras trafiquées par un logiciel espion nous montrant la même image en boucle le temps que l'appareil se fasse voler. Heureusement, nous avons fini par le récupérer un jour ou deux après.

– Voilà pourquoi Fury ne s'en est pas vanté, ricana Clint.

– Mais pourquoi nous l'avouer si facilement ? demanda pour sa part Steve.

– Cela n'a plus d'importance, répondit la rousse en haussant les épaules, pragmatique.

Arrivés au pied du bâtiment, un immeuble de taille moyenne, ils vérifièrent l'absence de trop nombreux témoins, ne croisant que des silhouettes se précipitant pour rejoindre la station de métro avoisinante, pestant contre le mauvais temps quand elles marchaient dans une flaque à l'eau brunâtre. Précaution prise, Clint se précipita à l'intérieur, ses compagnons lui emboîtant le pas.

– Je vous préviens, sourit Natasha, il n'y a pas d'ascenseur.

Par une sombre matinée orageuse, le hall d'entrée, qui débouchait directement sur des escaliers en béton des plus classique contrastant avec le granit, ressemblait davantage à une caverne des contes d'antan, qu'à un abri pour des voyageurs trempés jusqu'aux os. S'engageant sur la première des marches, Steve évita soigneusement de s'agripper à la rambarde, peu confiant sur la propreté des mains l'ayant tripoté auparavant.

– Quel étage ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

– Le deuxième.

– Suffisamment bas pour sauter si besoin, remarqua Clint. Les pièces doivent être bien petites…

– Tant que l'une d'elles abrite Tony, je veux bien me rendre dans un mouchoir de poche, rétorqua Steve.

Arrivant sur un palier semblable en tout point au précédent, suffisamment exigu pour donner des cauchemars à un claustrophobe, le super-soldat frappa à la porte en face des escaliers, d'un jaune réussissant à être discret par sa couleur, et voyant par son originalité. Il dut réitérer son geste plusieurs fois, avant d'entendre le son lourd des pas heurtant le plancher, quelques avant que les battants ne viennent s'ouvrir.

Jean parfaitement ajusté d'un noir tranchant néanmoins avec sa peau sombre, un pull marron presque aussi sombre venant comme à son habitude couvrir son buste, Nick Fury délaissa néanmoins le long manteau qu'il affectionnait du temps où il était encore directeur du SHIELD, le cache recouvrant son œil gauche mettant plus en valeur encore la lueur amusée brillant dans son autre iris. Pourtant, ses lèvres restaient tirées, comme mues par une contrariété que l'homme parvenait fort imparfaitement à dissimuler.

Steve commença à se demander si Tony pensa à prévenir Fury avant d'inviter le trio à le rejoindre.

– Dépêchez-vous d'entrer, fit l'homme en s'écartant de la porte d'entrée.

Sans se faire prier, le trio obéit, refermant soigneusement le battant derrière eux. L'isolation semblait bien peu efficace, songea le Captain, comment discuter l'esprit en paix dans ces conditions.

– Vous alors, on peut dire que vous ne traînez pas, soupira Fury. À peine une semaine depuis votre retour, et vous faites déjà la une des journaux. Accusés par une Skrull, qui plus est. (se tournant vers les deux espions, son front se plissa un peu plus) Je croyais que le SHIELD vous avait mieux entraînés que cela.

– Nous avons simplement été piégés, déclara Steve, croisant les bras sur son torse. Une situation que vous comprendrez, je pense. Où est Tony ?

Ancien directeur ou non, Fury devait comprendre que Clint et Natasha (qui paraissaient pour l'un contrarié, pour l'autre vaguement honteuse suite à la déclaration de l'homme) ne suivaient plus ses directives. Qui plus est, Steve avait un devoir envers eux, qui lui permirent d'échapper aux forces de Tony à l'aéroport. Et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à laisser ses troupes se faire remonter les bretelles, alors qu'ils ne firent que ce qui était en leur pouvoir, avec le peu de latitude leur étant accordée.

Fury le toisa un bref instant, avant de hocher la tête en signe de capitulation, comme satisfait.

– Dans la pièce juste à côté. Il a de la visite.

Se tournant à demi, Steve avisa le lit de camp apposé contre le mur, près duquel se tenait une poche de sang vidée abandonnée sur le sol avec négligence, le cathéter relié pendant encore sur l'assise, la petite table recouverte de bandages, pour une part encore tachés de sang virant au brun, le feu brûlant dans une petite cheminée coincée dans le coin à droite de la porte, les flammes de la flambée récemment allumée terminant de consumer ce qui ressemblait à d'autres compresses indésirables.

– Très efficace, la cheminée, commenta-t-il, ses yeux se posant sur une seconde porte sur sa gauche.

– Pas celle-ci, fit Fury en désignant son exact opposé. Vous regardez le chemin menant au cabinet d'aisance. Et à la salle de bain, également, bien que ce soit moins important.

– Vous avez laissé Tony se lever ? Est-il blessé, d'ailleurs ?

– Assez sérieusement, oui, mais heureusement les dégâts sont plus impressionnants que réellement dangereux. Il a eu beaucoup de chance cette fois. Et pour répondre à votre première question, avez-vous déjà empêché un Stark de n'en faire qu'à sa tête ? acheva le Colonel d'un ton laissant transparaître son agacement.

Donc, non, Tony n'avait guère jugé utile de le prévenir de la venue prochaine d'invités jusqu'à récemment, en conclut le Captain. Décidément, rien ne pouvait épuiser bien longtemps l'ingénieur… Pourtant, le militaire et l'homme en lui parvenaient, pour la première fois depuis un moment, à s'accorder en désapprouvant ce comportement. Le premier, parce que Tony Stark était l'une des personnalités les plus importantes de cette planète, plus particulièrement encore à cause de l'invasion Skrull couvant. Le second, parce qu'un être humain ne devrait jamais dépasser ses limites, une transgression que le milliardaire franchissait déjà allègrement du temps où Steve vivait à quelques chambres de lui.

Il ne fallait pas que Tony Stark ne périsse, surtout pas maintenant, et encore moins par péché d'orgueil.

– Pourquoi ne pas le faire asseoir dans ce fauteuil, par exemple, au lieu de le laisser changer de pièce ? questionna de nouveau la bannière étoilée, désignant une horreur au cuir défoncé près du lit de camp.

– Il déteste ce fauteuil, répondit Fury.

– Et alors ?

– Vous avez déjà essayé de forcer Stark à faire le contraire de ce qu'il veut ?

Seul un long soupir échappa au Captain, un rire léger venu de Clint ponctuant cette sommaire explication.

Soudainement, la porte dextre s'ouvrit en trombe, attirant tous les regards. Figé un instant d'être le centre d'attention, un adolescent aux cheveux entre le châtain et le brun désordonnés, les yeux d'un marron pétillant d'une étrange excitation, détailla les nouveaux venus, la main encore sur la poignée. Sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant, sans qu'aucun son ne s'échappe de ses lèvres, il mit une bonne minute à retrouver suffisamment de parole pour balbutier quelques incompréhensibles sons.

Inspirant à fond, le jeune garçon se tourna vers l'intérieur de l'autre pièce, sans cesser de dévisager aussi discrètement que lui permettait sa position le trio nouvellement arrivé.

– Monsieur Stark, ils sont là ! Vous aviez raison, ils sont venus !

D'un signe, Steve fit signe aux deux espions de le suivre, s'engouffrant dans le petit espace rapidement dégagé par l'adolescent qui s'écarta vivement en voyant la haute silhouette obscurcir son champ de vision.

– Je vois ça, Peter, marmonna Tony, un sourire narquois fleurissant au coin de ses lèvres.

Se tenant derrière une table ronde de pin patinée par les années, l'ingénieur réajusta en grimaçant la position du gant de cuir noir porté à sa main droite, sur lequel tombait une veste ample d'un vert sombre rayée de safran sur les côtés. Confortablement installé sur une chaise à barreaux munie d'accoudoirs, le brun rassembla les quelques papiers traînant sur le plateau devant lui, les triant en deux petits tas distincts.

– Vous êtes en retard, commenta-t-il en roulant avec ostentation les yeux.

– Je ne me souvenais pas que nous ayons convenu d'une heure précise, rétorqua Steve.

Voir en chair et en os le directeur du SHIELD, dusse-t-il paraître éprouvé par les récents évènements, le rassura bien plus efficacement qu'une voix au travers du parloir d'un téléphone. Il ne lui dit pas être ravi de le savoir vivant. En plus de son inutilité, cette déclaration attirerait une remarque exagérément dépitée de l'homme, qui se ferait un plaisir de vanter son incroyable capacité à survivre à tout et n'importe quoi.

Un Stark ne pouvait pas mourir, songea le Captain en se mettant à sourire à son tour.

– Et je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez me critiquer sur ce point précis, ajouta-t-il.

– Certes, mais vous n'êtes pas moi, fit moqueusement l'ingénieur. Personne ne peut l'être, d'ailleurs, je suis absolument inimitable !

Resté en retrait, l'adolescent – plus il l'observa, plus Steve fut certain de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant en particulier, la voix lui rappelait quelque chose – franchit le cercle formé autour de Tony, venant se poster résolument à sa droite, un éclat désapprobateur passant au fond de ses pupilles.

– Vous ne devriez pas vous agiter comme ça, pas avec vos blessures !

– Voilà un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord, confirma Fury, comme s'il parlait de la recette de pancakes de sa grand-mère. Tout comme vous devriez retourner au lit, maintenant.

– À ce propos, si nous pouvions en savoir plus sur votre miraculeuse survie, intervint Clint.

N'accordant guère plus d'un regard à l'adolescent, enfin Peter, l'archer se concentra davantage sur l'ingénieur, celui-ci tentant de paraître aussi impassible que possible, tout en restant plongé dans une intense réflexion. Pianotant sur son biceps, Fury paraissait peiner à ne pas répondre à la place du brun, ses instincts de dirigeant profondément ancrés en son être. Natasha, quant à elle, hésitait entre ses anciennes allégeances au colonel, et la nouvelle hiérarchie plaçant Stark en tête des personnes à qui obéir. Sans oublier Steve, désigné comme le chef implicite des renégats, en dépit de la distance.

– Ce n'est pas important, finit par répondre le directeur du SHIELD. Nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter, et le plus vite possible. Vous connaissez déjà Peter Parker, rencontré à la bataille de l'aéroport, trois ans auparavant.

Ainsi donc, le Captain ne se trompait pas, il connaissait bien ce gamin gêné par quelques paires d'yeux braquées sur sa personne, semblant rêver de disparaître six pieds sous terre.

– C'est moi, Spiderman. Vous vous souvenez ? reprit-il à l'attention plus spécifique de Steve. Le super-héros qui a réussi à vous dérober votre bouclier ? Je vous avais dit venir du Queens.

– Je me souviens, oui, confirma l'intéressé.

Malgré l'opposition de leurs camps, trois ans auparavant, il ne put s'empêcher de se trouver impressionné du courage du gamin lui faisant face tout en déclamant être fan de sa personne. Mettant plus encore en exergue l'absurdité du face-à-face entre super-héros, le faisant déplorer de devoir combattre un si jeune adversaire. Car enfin, la voix aiguë de ce Spiderman ne laissait guère planer de doute sur son aspect juvénile.

– Une petite minute, réalisa-t-il, tu ne comptes tout de même pas embarquer un enfant dans cette histoire ?

– Eh ! L'enfant a réussi à vous tenir tête ! répliqua immédiatement l'adolescent.

– Crois-moi, Steve, répondit l'ingénieur en faisant signe à Peter de le laisser parler, ça ne me plaît pas plus que toi. Mais nous manquons cruellement d'effectifs, et il peut se révéler des plus efficaces. Il me l'a déjà prouvé par le passé, et à toi aussi, tu viens de le reconnaître implicitement.

– Suis-je la seule à me demander pour quelle raison cet enfant va nous accompagner ? fit Natasha. Cela a sans aucun doute un rapport avec notre présence ici.

L'enfant en question plissa les lèvres, arborant une fraction de seconde une moue boudeuse. Avant de comprendre que cela contribuerait à souscrire aux propos de l'espionne, aussi reprit-il son observation à la dérobée du trio. Tony était-il vraiment sérieux ? Il comptait envoyer ce petit avec eux, alors qu'il parvenait seulement à soutenir leurs regards sans tapoter du pied ? Une bataille entre super-héros ne désirant pas réellement se faire de mal plus que nécessaire, ce n'était pas la même chose que de faire face à une équipe d'extraterrestres métamorphes n'hésitant pas à employer des armes pour tuer !

Ouvrant la bouche pour exposer ses arguments à l'ingénieur, ce dernier anticipa ses protestations, lui fauchant l'herbe sous le pied en glissant sur le bois de la table un dossier conséquent en direction du Captain.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit le super-soldat, tandis que Natasha s'emparait de la pochette cartonnée carmin.

– Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange quand ma Tour s'est… (Tony inspira un grand coup, l'air d'avaler un médicament particulièrement amer) effondrée ?

– À part les badauds, la fumée, et les éclairs frappant le toit comme s'ils étaient vivants ? demanda sarcastiquement Clint.

– Exactement, fit Tony des plus sérieusement. Comme la moitié de New York, et la plupart du monde doit s'en douter, ce phénomène n'a rien de naturel.

– Et l'autre moitié ? fit Clint, faussement intéressé.

– Elle pleure le plus grand génie de tous les temps sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, répondit l'ingénieur avec un parfait sourire de sale gosse ravi de sa bêtise.

L'espionne retint de justesse un soupir, Steve se sentant malgré lui vaguement amusé par la réplique. Au fond, voir l'incorrigible Tony Stark faire son numéro ne manquait pas de le rassurer.

– Des « bosons » ? intervint Natasha, interrogeant visuellement le brun du regard.

– Une des dernière création d'un laboratoire scientifique estampillé Stark, au Brésil.

– Sérieusement, vous vous implantez partout, commenta l'archer, blasé. Et donc ? Quel rapport avec nous ?

Toute trace d'hilarité disparut du visage du directeur du SHIELD, qui s'assombrit considérablement. Si Steve ne connaissait pas tant son vis-à-vis, il pourrait croire voir de la culpabilité tordre ses traits, derrière la soudaine gravité. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Peter croisa les mains derrière son dos, ne quittant pas des yeux son mentor. Tony se passe une main sur le visage, paraissant tout à coup terriblement fatigué. Marmonnant dans sa barbe, il tritura un instant le revers de son gant, permettant au super-soldat d'apercevoir le blanc caractéristique d'un bandage dissimulé par l'accessoire.

– Suite à l'invasion des Chitauris, vous savez que nombre de leurs vaisseaux se sont écroulés sur notre bonne vieille planète. Pour la plupart, ils ne contenaient rien de véritablement intéressant, enfin, quand on exclut la fabrication d'armes (Tony lança un regard accusateur au colonel Fury, celui-ci ne bronchant guère). Le SHIELD, et d'autres organisations, ont délaissé tout ce qui ne pouvait pas servir à la destruction massive des peuples (cette fois, l'ingénieur s'attira un grognement désapprobateur). Et c'est là que Tony Stark entre en jeu, cherchant dans ce qui a été mis au rebut ! Au sein de l'une des baleines mutantes ayant envahi le ciel, nous avons retrouvé de minuscules particules, presque invisibles à l'œil nu. Probablement conçues pour anéantir toute résistance, comme la plupart des choses en rapport avec les Chitauris, ces particules parvenaient à contrôler l'air autour de la baleine pour la faire voler, de manière infiniment précise ! Je le sais, j'ai procédé aux tests moi-même ! En reprenant le schéma de base, j'ai tenté de créer d'autres éléments, semblables mais dépourvus de toute intention hostile, capables de contrôler les éléments.

– Ne me dites pas que vous avez réussi, souffla Clint.

Steve approuva sa réticence. Vouloir maîtriser les forces naturelles revenait à se prendre pour l'équivalent de dieu, et nombre de fous causèrent destruction et souffrance en pensant atteindre cet objectif.

– Pas exactement, mes laboratoires ont pu fabriquer des particules capables de, comment expliquer ça simplement ? Réorganiser les forces en présence, des intelligences artificielles capables de manipuler les conditions climatiques durant un bref moment.

– C'est donc ça qui a provoqué cet espèce d'orage ? comprit Steve.

Tony approuvant silencieusement, il poussa un gros soupir. Une très mauvaise nouvelle, néanmoins guère suffisante pour lui faire abandonner la partie.

– Mais les Bosons – les intelligences artificielles si vous préférez – mettent quelques minutes à se réunir, et encore, déclencher un orage n'est guère difficile pour eux. Et il n'est pas possible de les mobiliser pendant environ quarante-huit heures après leur utilisation. Je voulais m'en servir pour régler une bonne fois pour toute les problèmes tels que la sécheresse, pas créer une catastrophe ! Si j'avais eu, à l'époque, le moindre doute sur la présence d'espions extraterrestres dans mes locaux, je ne serais jamais allé aussi loin.

– Hélas, tous les peuples de l'Univers ont tendance à détourner chaque objet en arme, déclara sentencieusement Fury.

– Es-tu certain… Je veux dire, êtes-vous certain que la fuite vient de ce laboratoire brésilien ? reprit Steve.

– Absolument, c'est le seul travaillant sur ce projet. Puisque vous êtes grillé pour le moment à New York – ne croyez pas que les autorités vont attendre le dégel pour vous pourchasser, l'immunité offerte par la monopolisation de Spyglass ne durera que quelques jours –, je vous demande d'aller enquêter au Brésil, afin de déterminer qui est le traître Skrull, ou l'humain ayant pactisé avec ces créatures. Il s'agit de la seule piste sérieuse que nous avons.

– Et tu veux toujours que nous emmenions le petit avec nous ?

Dire que Steve était incrédule serait un euphémisme. Autant par l'étrangeté de cette idée, que parce que cela ne correspondait pas à l'image qu'il se faisait du milliardaire, et enfin, le dénommé Peter paraissait des plus fier de cette soudaine promotion… qui pouvait lui valoir un aller simple pour le trépas.

– Je n'emmènerais pas quelqu'un de si jeune avec moi, affirma-t-il.

– Écoute-moi bien, Steve, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en discussion stérile ! J'ai déjà dû me convaincre moi-même, puis Fury, avant de décider de l'emmener. Encore que Fury n'est pas dérangé par l'idée d'employer un môme en couches s'il peut être utile. Tu n'es plus le chef des Avengers, cesse de l'oublier ! Alors je ne vais pas en plus me coltiner ta bonne morale ! Que je sache, elle ne nous a pas aidé il y a trois ans. À moins que tu ne veuilles débattre de sa subjectivité ? termina l'ingénieur, presque sifflant.

Choqué, Steve ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer. Puis, doucement, il hocha négativement la tête. Un instant, il se laissa prendre à l'impression que le conflit larvé entre eux fut mis à l'écart à cause de la gravité des évènements en cours. Et Tony venait de lui rappeler des plus sèchement qu'il n'en était rien. Il fut contacté uniquement en désespoir de cause, le super-soldat ne devait pas l'oublier, bien que cela lui soit pénible. Mais comment pourrait-il en vouloir au directeur du SHIELD, à la fois écrasé par les responsabilités et la culpabilité engendrées par l'invasion Skrull ? D'autant plus qu'il était difficile de protester… quand on se trouvait à la fois d'accord avec les paroles de l'homme, et les sous-entendus, nombreux.

– Très bien, capitula Steve, la mort dans l'âme. Mais je continue à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée. Et ne comptes pas sur moi pour l'emmener en première ligne.

– Je peux très bien gérer, protesta Peter, visiblement agacé que l'on parle de lui comme s'il ne pouvait les entendre, ou encore répliquer.

De fait, Clint parut véritablement surpris de l'entendre.

– Bien sûr, temporisa Tony, la voix lasse. Mais tu as tout intérêt à me le ramener en un seul morceau, fit-il en braquant ses pupilles chocolat dans le turquoise des yeux de Steve. Il reprend l'école dans deux semaines.

– Et si nous n'avons rien trouvé d'ici là ?

– Ça ne change rien, s'il lui manque plus de trois cheveux, je t'en tiendrais personnellement responsable.

Aucune trace de l'ironie caractérisant habituellement Tony Stark, au contraire. Et Steve commençait à comprendre ce que pouvait éprouver un poulet devant la broche destinée à le faire rôtir. Pris au piège d'un homme n'ayant plus grand-chose à perdre, envers qui il contracta une dette morale terrible, le choix s'offrant à lui fut des plus évident.

– Une seconde, fit Tony en les comptant muettement. J'avais demandé que toute l'équipe vienne ce matin. Pas seulement vous trois. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Captain ?

Natasha lui jeta un regard furtif, imitée par un Clint pour la première fois véritablement mal à l'aise. Et l'intéressé devait admettre ne pas se sentir beaucoup mieux que l'archer. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faiblir maintenant. D'accord, il se devait de se mettre temporairement sous les ordres du directeur du SHIELD, et pas seulement pour retrouver son statut de super-héros de la Nation. Seulement, il ne fallait pas non plus laisser trop d'emprise sur sa personne à l'ingénieur emporté par son caractère, celui-ci risquait de vouloir tester toujours plus loin les limites de ce qui deviendrait de la servitude. Un statut que Steve refusait en bloc.

– Tu nous as nous trois, répondit-il fermement, et seulement nous. C'est ça, ou rien.

Se laissant aller, Tony s'affaissa sur le dossier de sa chaise, l'expression d'une douleur brève mais intense passant fugitivement sur ses traits. Néanmoins, il se reprit très vite, redressant son buste de toute sa hauteur.

– Je n'ai pas le choix, tu le sais très bien. Mais n'en profite pas trop.

Pour un peu, Steve aurait éclaté de rire. Exactement ce qu'il pensait lui-même…


	5. Avancer d'une case

**Avance d'une case**

En soi, le plan finalement établi par le petit groupe se révélait des plus simples. Pourtant, Steve ne l'aimait guère, et ce pour deux raisons. La première étant qu'il ne parvint pas à aimer l'idée d'utiliser un adolescent tout juste sorti du collège et de le mêler à ce qui s'apparentait fortement à un confit extra-planétaire (et terriblement casse-tête, histoire d'arranger les choses). Ensuite, se défaire du mauvais pressentiment chevillé étroitement à son corps fut rapidement une mission impossible. Hélas, aucune autre solution miracle ne daigna se présenter à son esprit, aussi dut-il se contenter de se promettre de tenir le gamin à l'écart des possibles futures échauffourées… dans la mesure du possible. Bien évidemment, si celui-ci revenait avec une blessure plus sérieuse qu'une égratignure, Tony lui en voudrait probablement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Pour ne rien arranger, ce Peter Parker se montrait inexplicablement enthousiaste, trépignant sans arrêt dans la cabine en se retenant à grand-peine de demander toutes les cinq minutes quand l'appareil atterrirait. Heureux de se voir confier tant de responsabilités par l'homme qu'il considérait visiblement comme son mentor, supposait le super soldat. Tout en tombant dans un état anxieux proche de l'angoisse quand il prenait pleinement conscience que la majeure partie de leur plan reposait sur ses jeunes épaules. Et cela sans compter sur son admiration d'être entouré par les super-héros les plus célèbres de son époque, paraissant ne pouvoir réellement croire qu'il discutait sérieusement avec les compagnons de Steve, et lui-même quand l'occasion se présentait. L'entièreté de son comportement respirait le noviciat, ainsi qu'une autre chose que Steve ne parvenait à identifier entre le manque de confiance en soi et l'incertitude. Son tableau de chasse devait probablement se résumer à cette détestable confrontation à l'aéroport, trois ans auparavant.

Enfin, Tony savait ce qu'il faisait l'ingénieur ne laisserait jamais un jeune homme risquer sa vie sans s'être un minimum assuré de ses compétences. Il le fallait. Et surtout, Steve devait mettre de côté les quelques défiances conservées à l'égard du directeur du SHIELD. Recommencer à lui faire totalement confiance. Cependant, le soldat se sentit légèrement plus à l'aise quand il fut décidé que Natasha accompagnerait Parker, afin de renforcer sa crédibilité dixit Tony en personne.

Un seul laboratoire se chargea de la création des Bosons, expliqua Tony. Aussi avaient-ils de grandes chances de trouver quelques indices sur place, tellement cruciaux pour eux. En toute discrétion, exigea l'ingénieur ses employés eurent beau avoir la réputation d'être des plus sérieux, et sélectionnés en grande partie par ses propres soins, les capacités métamorphes des Skrulls rendaient tout un chacun espion potentiel. Envoyer l'ensemble des Avengers renégats étant des plus suicidaires, ce fut pour cela que Tony fit appel à Spiderman, super-héros proche du soi-disant décédé directeur, et ce de notoriété publique. Natasha serait présentée comme un agent infiltré, envoyée dès l'époque de la Civil War dans le but de garder les renégats à l'œil – les voies du SHIELD étaient impénétrables, après tout. Sortie de son infiltration par les récents évènements, la Veuve Noire se décida à rejoindre ses véritables allégeances afin de ne pas laisser l'attaque contre le Tour impunie.

Tony avait pris ses précautions en cas de sa disparition dès sa nomination, reléguant la totalité de ses pouvoirs et fonctions à Nick Fury, si jamais malheur il lui arrivait. Aussi ce dernier serait-il à l'origine de la visite surprise des deux agents, sur son ordre d'accélérer la création des Bosons en vue d'une très prochaine utilisation. Natasha ne réapparaissant que depuis très récemment, Peter mènerait les discussions, seulement appuyé par la rousse en cas de besoin. Il leur faudrait déterminer où en étaient les recherches véritables du laboratoire en récupérant autant de données que possible, tout en récupérant les plans des Intelligences Artificielles. Les quelques aptitudes de l'espionne en informatique se révéleraient sans nul doute très utiles, ajouta Tony, lançant un regard explicite à Steve l'avertissant de ne pas trahir sa confiance.

Le reste de l'équipe se tiendrait à distance, à l'intérieur du Quinjet fourni par le SHIELD, communiquant et écoutant toutes les conversations de leurs compagnons par le biais d'oreillettes et autres appareils espions fournis gracieusement par l'ingénieur. Recevant l'ordre de n'intervenir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Urgence qui, l'espérait Steve, n'arrivera jamais. Non pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance aux déguisements estampillés SHIELD fournis avec l'appareil pour ôter tout soupçons sur leurs véritables identités, mais il se serait senti plus à l'aise encore si Clint et lui avaient pu obtenir un chaperon hors de tous soupçons, juste au cas où. Comme Fury en personne, par exemple, parti en toute discrétion pour accueillir la femme blonde qu'aperçut le super soldat, quand il se rendit à la Tour, Carole Danvers.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à destination, après à peine un peu plus d'une heure de voyage en direction du Brésil, Clint posa l'appareil un peu plus à l'écart du laboratoire, séparant les deux entités par une forêt à la densité trompeuse. L'édifice, moins grand que ne l'eût cru Steve étant donné l'importance des recherches menées en son sein, se situait sur un plateau isolé du Cerrado, en pleine savane brésilienne. Le terrain, acheté depuis tant d'années par Stark Industries que peu de personnes s'en rappelait encore, se trouvait épargné par l'agriculture intensive caractérisant pourtant la région centre-ouest du Brésil. Au-delà de l'espace clos délimité par le laboratoire et ses cours intérieures, les buissons épais desséchés étalaient leurs couleurs fanées de vert et d'or le long de la pente menant au bâtiment, jalonnés par moment d'arbres à l'écorce burinée par l'impitoyable soleil brûlant. En voyant l'aspect douloureux du paysage, Steve fut réellement surpris quand Parker lui expliqua pourtant que les précipitations, dans cette zone du Brésil, étaient considérées comme d'une fréquence moyenne. Cependant, même si la végétation d'une densité presque infranchissable dépassait rarement la taille des visiteurs, il ne fut guère nécessaire de faire preuve d'une prudence exagéré, Tony leur ayant affirmé que les radars du laboratoire les détecteraient bien avant leur atterrissage.

Ressemblant davantage à un manoir à trois étages, qu'à un centre de recherches scientifiques avancées, le bâtiment se camouflait étonnamment bien dans la nature environnante. Le plateau l'entourant étant cerclé d'autres buttes recouvertes de buissons aussi coupants que leurs confrères descendants, les murs arrière s'accolaient parfaitement avec la terre battue. Entièrement peints en couleur pâles rappelant celles de la flore avoisinante, les autres côtés de la bâtisse auraient parfaitement pu, de loin, ressembler à un autre des innombrables ensembles compacts de la savane… si ce n'était le logo, de taille fort raisonnable, de Stark Industries apposé sur sa façade, attirant immanquablement le regard, de par le reflet métallisé jaillissant des lettres soigneusement sculptées.

Même dans cet environnement peu propice à la survie, Tony Stark trouva le moyen de marquer les lieux de son empreinte, songea pensivement Steve, tandis que l'appareil amorçait la procédure d'atterrissage.

Une fois qu'ils eurent atterri, à l'affût d'une attaque sournoise qui, heureusement, ne vint pas, l'archer et le super soldat durent laisser Parker et l'espionne russe s'avancer vers le laboratoire, discutant brièvement avec les gardes venus les accueillir. Steve se tint debout derrière la vitre, légèrement en arrière au cas où l'un des membre de la sécurité aurait l'idée de braquer une paire de jumelles sur l'appareil. Même s'il savait se trouver trop loin, il tenta d'écouter ce qui se disait, soupirant lourdement devant son échec. Clint, quant à lui, se contenta de regards furtifs, réajustant la paire de lunettes de soleil pinçant ses narines, repoussant ensuite pour la énième fois les mèches folles de ses longs cheveux ébènes derrière ses oreilles. Nouer la perruque en queue-de-cheval ne se révélait pas suffisamment efficace pour l'archer, se plaignant régulièrement de l'inconfort d'un tel accessoire.

Peter et Natasha revinrent, leur faisant un bref signe signifiant que tout allait bien.

– Il ont cru à notre histoire, fit immédiatement le jeune garçon. Et ils vont nous conduire au chef du complexe, un type nommé Brett Hilson.

Le pauvre était tellement absorbé par son désir de paraître assuré, qu'il se tenait aussi droit que si sa colonne vertébrale fut en fer, visiblement mal à l'aise dans son costume trois pièces créé pour l'occasion.

– Ça correspond à ce que nous a dit Tony, confirma Natasha.

Froide et imperturbable en dépit de la chaleur ambiante, elle portait sa propre combinaison, pourtant serrée près du corps, avec un naturel que ne démentait aucun de ses gestes. Elle prit une petite mallette placée sous le siège du copilote, si promptement que Parker parut surprit de la voir déjà prête à repartir.

– Bonne nouvelle, approuva Steve. Mais restez sur vos gardes, on ne sait pas si tout le laboratoire est infesté, ou seulement une petite partie de ses membres.

– Je préférerais vous accompagner, argua Clint, bras croisés.

Il se leva à son tour, se tenant aux côtés de Steve comme pour demander sa propre approbation.

– Hors de question de laisser le Quinjet sans surveillance, répondit à contrecœur le super soldat, approuvé muettement par Natasha. Sans compter que cela paraîtrait suspect.

– De toute façon, intervint Peter, c'était le plan, de se séparer.

Il tenta de parler d'un ton ferme, son effet gâché par l'hésitation palpable derrière chacune de ses paroles.

– Ce n'est pas le moment de tergiverser, reprit la rousse. Nous y allons, accédons à la salle de contrôle, et repartons tout aussi rapidement après un petit tour des locaux. Peter a les codes, ce ne sera pas particulièrement long. Et vous pourrez toujours nous suivre via les oreillettes.

Un bref silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel Clint ne baissa le regard, guère décidé à céder si facilement. Enfin, il soupira lourdement, levant à demi les bras au ciel.

– Puisqu'il n'y a pas le choix, déclara-t-il, fataliste.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, si besoin on vous fera signe, ajouta Peter avant de sortir de l'appareil.

Quelques minutes, durant lesquelles ils furent observés de loin par le duo restant à l'intérieur, leur suffirent pour rejoindre le groupe de trois gardes censé les mener à ce Brett.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes en train de faire ça, marmonna Clint.

Suivant jusque-là la conversation engagée par Peter avec leur escorte, Steve ne lui accorda qu'une oreille distraite. Avant qu'un juron châtié, venu de l'archer, ne fisse écho à celui qu'il retint intérieurement.

– On a perdu le contact, pesta l'ancien agent du SHIELD. Dès qu'ils sont entrés dans le labo. Je suis prêt à parier ma chemise préférée que ces fichus scientifiques ont un brouilleur !

Sur le point de répondre positivement aux imprécations de son ami, un détail revint à la mémoire de Steve, le poussant à faire une déclaration totalement différente de celle qu'il voulut dans un premier temps.

– Stark ne nous a pas averti de ce genre d'installations, commença-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

– Ouais, ben ce serait bien qu'il nous fasse un peu plus confiance, rétorqua Clint.

– Sauf qu'il nous aurait prévenu, parce qu'il n'a pas le choix, termina son vis-à-vis en se retournant vers lui.

L'archer prit le temps de réfléchir un instant, serrant les poings d'impuissance.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, dans ce cas précis ? finit-il par dire.

– Rien, justement, lâcha rageusement Steve. À part attendre, et prier que tout aille bien.

De nouveau, il tourna son regard vers l'étrange manoir scientifique, imité par Clint.

– Je n'aime pas ça, déclara ce dernier, caressant distraitement son arme sortie dès que les gardes ne purent plus les voir. Tu vas peut-être avoir besoin de ça finalement.

D'un mouvement du menton, il désigna le bouclier offert à Steve par les indigènes, secourus par l'association humanitaire dans laquelle il se fut engagé. Certes, ce serait bien moins solide que son ancien bouclier en vibranium, mais cela lui offrirait un minimum de protection si les choses en venaient à se dégrader. Définitivement, Clint n'était pas le seul à ne pas apprécier la situation…

µµµ

Les heures de l''après-midi passèrent terriblement lentement, comme si plus d'une journée entière s'était écoulée depuis le départ de leurs deux amis. Clint faisait les cent pas à l'arrière de l'appareil, de plus en plus rapidement à mesure que les heures s'égrenaient sur l'horloge murale estampillée SHIELD, ne s'arrêtant que pour vérifier la bonne mise en ordre de son arc, ou se poster près d'un hublot en surveillant les alentours.

– Maintenant, j'en suis sûr, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, déclara-t-il pour la énième fois.

Reposant la carte du laboratoire, qu'il étudiait sous toutes ses coutures afin d'être certain de la connaître par cœur, Steve releva ses yeux céruléens sur l'homme lui faisant face. Par réflexe, il passa sa main sur son front, essuyant la sueur amplifiée par sa propre perruque, une espèce de coupe aux mèches de différentes longueurs, et teintes dans diverses nuances allant du violet au carmin, en passant par le céladon. Il ne tenta même pas de se persuader que Tony n'en avait pas fait exprès.

– Je sais bien, et moi non plus ça ne me plaît pas, répondit-il, aussi posé que possible.

S'apercevant que le battement résonnant dans l'habitacle provenait de sa jambe battant nerveusement contre le sol, il se força à arrêter, plaçant les avant-bras sur ses cuisses. Pourtant, il partageait la méfiance de son compagnon, son instinct lui soufflant de prétexter quelconque problème interne dans le but de ramener Natasha et le jeune Parker en sécurité, près d'eux.

Oui, mais d'un autre côté, s'il revenait sans autre excuse qu'une _impression_ que quelque chose n'allait pas, il pourrait probablement faire une croix sur ses espoirs de réhabilitation. Tony ne le lui pardonnerait pas un coup pareil, pas après lui avoir confié tant d'informations sur ses activités, et la crise traversée. Autant il pouvait personnellement s'en accommoder en dépit de son désir de se réconcilier avec Tony, autant il était responsable de tous ceux l'ayant suivi dans sa quête pour sauver Bucky. Y compris Clint devant lui, l'archer sacrifiant ses chances de passer ces dernières années aux côtés de sa famille juste pour suivre ce que lui dictait son devoir. Sacrifier la chance offerte par Tony était impensable.

– Ils devraient déjà être revenus, non ? continua l'archer, faisant écho à ses propres inquiétudes.

– Donnons-leur encore un quart d'heure, et on ira les chercher.

Clint opina du chef, soulagé d'avoir une perspective d'action contrecarrant leur impuissance actuelle. Se redressant, Steve jeta à son tour un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Les lueurs du crépuscule commençaient à obombrer les collines environnantes, leur conférant une apparence presque fantasmagorique, si le super soldat laissait dériver son imagination. D'ailleurs, les faibles lueurs, à l'est, correspondaient autant à un feu… qu'à deux yeux prêts à leur faire passer un moment des plus désagréable.

Secouant la tête pour en chasser ces délires, il se concentra sur son compagnon. Tendu à craquer, Clint ne cessait de compter les secondes s'égrenant sur la pendule, observant cette dernière comme si elle détenait le pouvoir de faire cesser une souffrance indicible.

– Si nous devons aller les chercher, évitons au maximum le grabuge, conclut-il.

Clint plissa curieusement les yeux, concentrant son attention sur lui.

– Donc, tu laisseras ton totem dans le Quinjet, c'est ça ?

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est un cadeau très précieux. Et ce n'est pas parce que ses matériaux ne sont pas absolument modernes, qu'il s'agit d'une antiquité.

– Ça, c'est sûr que tu ne diras pas que le vieux est dépassé, ricana Clint.

Une petite moue désabusée venue de Steve vint ponctuer cette plaisanterie peu subtile. Néanmoins il ne releva pas, son vis-à-vis se désintéressant de toute façon déjà de la conversation.

Le quart d'heure décidé par Steve s'écoula presque totalement, et l'homme sentit l'impatience monter en lui. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, fut que le mauvais sentiment chevillant leurs corps n'était qu'une sensation vide de tous sens, que le duo envoyé à l'intérieur du laboratoire reviendrait d'ici quelques secondes, victorieux et souriant, ou au contraire dépité voir agacé de n'avoir rien trouvé. Il faudrait sûrement à l'équipe restée dans l'appareil faire preuve de discrétion … ou au contraire s'arranger pour occuper les habitants de la bâtisse pendant qu'ils rechercheront leurs amis. Et c'était pile cela qu'il craignait.

– C'est l'heure, déclara sentencieusement Clint, arc au poing.

– Encore quelques minutes, corrigea Steve sans avoir besoin de consulter l'horloge.

Cela ne faisait que quelques secondes depuis qu'il vérifia de lui-même.

Natasha pouvait très bien se débrouiller seule en cas de besoin. De plus, dans son costume de super-héros, Peter n'était pas non plus dépourvu d'armes. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer des dizaine de scénarios expliquant ce retard inquiétant, souvent corroborés sans le savoir par Clint qui les exprimait à son tour de vive voix, dans le but de précipiter leur sortie de plus en plus évidente.

– Nous n'aurons peut-être pas besoin de venir à leur rencontre, souffla l'archer. Nous avons de la visite.

Plissant le front, Steve suivit la direction indiquée par l'homme. Une seconde avant qu'une série de coups brutaux ne viennent heurter la porte hermétique de l'appareil. Ils se retournèrent en même temps, le blond enclenchant l'ouverture après une brève concertation visuelle.

Quatre hommes entrèrent sans attendre l'autorisation, tous dotés d'un physique impressionnant assorti d'un pistolet ceignant leur taille. Steve ne s'en sentit pas même surpris, s'avançant vers celui semblant conduire le petit groupe d'impolis, se tenant devant eux en leur barrant le passage. Clint savait également retenir plusieurs lascars oubliant soudainement les règles les plus élémentaires de politesse. Cependant, face à de tels gaillards, mieux valait s'imposer sur-le-champ, la haute stature de Steve étant plus propice à ce genre de manœuvre.

– Vos employeurs demandent à vous parler, déclara l'homme le plus proche du blond, suffisamment grand pour le toiser directement dans les yeux. Ils auraient oublié un détail dont ils ont refusé de nous parler. En attendant, nous veillerons sur votre appareil, au cas où il déciderait de s'envoler tout seul.

Steve échangea un regard avec son collègue. Si seul Parker était parti pour le laboratoire, et si le ton de l'individu ne se révélait pas si ironique, peut-être croiraient-ils à cette fable. Mais Natasha, oublier quelque chose directement en rapport avec sa mission actuelle ?

Derrière lui, l'archer confirma ce qu'il pensait déjà.

– Deux d'entre nous vont vous escorter, reprit le pseudo garde.

– Non, répondit immédiatement Steve, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Allons, soyez raisonnables, vous allez vous perdre dans le dédale qu'est le manoir, sinon, reprit l'homme directement derrière celui toisant le super soldat.

– Disons plutôt que vous allez tous nous accompagner, répliqua Clint. Au cas où le moteur disparaîtrait mystérieusement durant notre absence.

Une fraction de seconde incrédule, les quatre hommes éclatèrent d'un rire de gorge moqueur. Accompagné d'un étrange sifflement des plus inhabituels chez un humain.

– Faites ce que l'on vous dit, reprit le meneur quand il se fut légèrement calmé. C'est le plus prudent, vraiment. Un accident est terriblement vite arrivé dans cette savane… inhabitée.

L'ourlet des lèvres de Steve se releva moqueusement. Sans répondre, il se tourna à demi vers l'archer, tout aussi peu impressionné que lui.

– Si je ne me trompe pas, fit-il, ils viennent de nous lancer des menaces.

– Je le crois aussi, répondit Clint. C'est vraiment dommage, ajouta-t-il, faussement désolé.

– Oui. Maintenant, nous sommes obligés de vous les faire ravaler, confirma Steve.

Croisant le regard virant à l'écarlate du pseudo garde lui faisant face, Steve sut qu'ils ne seraient pas les seuls à se battre. Le bras du meneur ondula, commençant à se transformer, s'allongeant de manière bien trop démesurée pour que ce soit honnête. Bondissant sur le côté au moment où une lame de hache à double tranchant s'abattait là où il se tenait auparavant, le super soldat se propulsa jusqu'au meuble supportant le poids de son bouclier.

Glissant promptement son bras dans les sangles, il releva sa protection juste quand l'arme s'abattit de nouveau, visant cette fois la tête. Tournant sur lui-même, il frappa avec force la glotte du Skrull, forcé de reculer dans la seconde pour éviter une pointe d'un vert écailleux transperçant l'air juste à côté de ses côtes.

D'un bref regard, il évalua la situation. Deux extraterrestres sur lui, deux autres tentant d'embrocher Clint comme une vulgaire volaille. Au moins le combat restait-il à peu près équilibré. Il plongea au sol, évitant une attaque purement frontale, se relevant souplement en assénant un revers de bouclier à son assaillant. Les jambes fauchées par le second, son dos heurta sans douceur le plancher, heureusement recouvert de moquette. Il roula sur le côté, tenta de se relever. Dut se rabaisser en catastrophe, tandis que de son côté, Clint bondissait derrière une table renversée, utilisant l'une de ses flèches explosives pour repousser ses adversaires.

Reprenant son souffle dans le mouvement, Steve dressa son bouclier entre ses adversaires et lui, les empêchant de l'atteindre tout en encaissant les coups en serrant les dents. S'il avait eu l'autre en vibranium, il lui suffirait de le faire rebondir sur le mur, puis sur la console de commandes, et son bord frapperait les Skrulls assez fort pour les sonner le reste de la journée !

Poussant sur la protection, il ne rencontra qu'une brève résistance surprise, heurtant le corps de l'extraterrestre le plus proche avec violence. Entraîné avec lui dans la chute, Steve vit l'intérieur de l'appareil défiler en accéléré sous ses yeux, terminant sa course contre un siège boulonné au sol. Pas le temps de souffler enfin capable de se tenir debout sur ses jambes, il esquiva la charge du Skrull à la hache qui avait repris son apparence d'origine, frappant le creux de ses reins sans pitié.

Sa cible poussa un cri de douleur très convaincant, tombant à genoux, s'appuyant sur son bras transformé en arme. Heureusement, Steve s'était suffisamment renseigné sur les capacités métamorphes des Skrulls pour ne pas avoir été surprit outre mesure par l'assaut. L'extraterrestre tituba, frappé à la tempe par le super soldat, gémissant de douleur.

Puis, un poing vengeur s'abattit sur la mâchoire du super soldat, faisant tourner le monde autour de lui. Par réflexe, il ferma un instant les paupières, les rouvrant presque immédiatement. Il voulut se dégager, empêché par le Skrull assis sur sa poitrine, une lame soudainement bien plus petite sous la gorge.

– On dirait bien que l'enfant chéri des Amériques n'est plus ce qu'il était, ricana l'extraterrestre qu'il avait précédemment mis à terre. Alors, tu as perdu ta langue ? Qu'en est-il de ton envie de nous faire ravaler nos menaces ?

Resserrant son emprise sur son bouclier, Steve frappa aussi fort qu'il le put. Abandonnant sa proie, le Skrull recula, la lame de son bras dansant devant les yeux de sa cible. Donc, ils savaient bien qui ils étaient. Et, quelque chose se passait avec Peter et Natasha. Il leur fallait se débarrasser de ces gêneurs le plus vite possible.

Parant encore avec son bouclier la lame du second extraterrestre, celle du second siffla à ses oreilles. Armant son poing, il le fit rentrer dans l'estomac du premier, enchaînant en frappant sa colonne vertébrale. Concentré sur son combat, il n'eut aucun mal, cette fois, à parer la riposte de son comparse. Lançant son pied en hauteur, il heurta le nez de l'extraterrestre, le faisant exploser.

Le Skrull s'effondra sans un bruit, immobile sur le sol.

Cherchant son coéquipier du regard, Steve vit l'un des Skrulls à demi éjecté du Quinjet, ses jambes pendant dans le vide tandis que ses yeux vides semblaient fixer les pennes sortant de ses côtes. Un râle plaintif l'informa que Clint venait d'abattre son second adversaire, celui-ci atterrissant aux pieds du super-soldat.

À peine remis du coup asséné par le super soldat, l'ancien meneur observait ses compagnons, éperdu, son regard passant de l'homme au bouclier, à l'archer.

– Pas trop fatigué, papy ? fit Clint, goguenard.

– Penses-tu, répondit pensivement Steve. Je ferais ça toute la journée.

Un filet de sang coulait du front du plus petit des deux, un bleu promettant d'être des plus convenable prenant place sous son œil gauche. Quoique, songea Steve en faisant jouer sa mâchoire, peut-être ne donnait-il pas meilleure impression. Ces reptiles tapaient diablement fort. Par chance, grâce au super-sérum, quelques minutes seraient nécessaires à la disparition des traces de son récent combat.

– On en a seulement besoin d'un, reprit Clint, désignant le Skrull ayant renoncé à toute velléité de combat, et son congénère encore dans les vapes.

– Suffit. Nous avons gagné, et c'est suffisant, rétorqua Steve. Nous les ramènerons au directeur du SHIELD, pour qu'il soit interrogé.

Le Skrull se leva en titubant, aussitôt tenu en joue par l'archer. Il cracha un jet de salive dédaigneux aux pieds des deux hommes, sa posture trahissant pourtant la peur nouant ses entrailles.

– Allez crever ! Jamais je ne parlerai !

– Ouais, on verra ça, coupa Clint.

Le super-soldat repartit un instant à l'arrière du vaisseau, revenant avec deux solides paires de menottes.

– Normalement, ils ne pourront pas trancher ça, expliqua-t-il faussement professoral. (Il emprisonna les poignets des Skrulls encore vivants sous le regard implacable de l'archer, ne cachant pas son envie de cribler de flèches les extraterrestres.) Attachons-les solidement, et enfermons-les dans la soute. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

µµµ

– Je continue à penser que c'est une très mauvaise idée, marmonna Talos, réajustant le cuir de sa veste longue d'un vert profond. Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de te convaincre que tu fais une grave erreur ?

Il ne procéda pas à de grands changements physiques, en dépit des capacités de métamorphose propres à son espèce. Augmentant sa taille de quelques centimètres, il garda son crâne chauve, allongeant un peu plus ses oreilles, sa peau se parant d'une teinte foncée proche de l'émeraude. Empruntant des vêtements à l'un des extraterrestres sous son commandement radicalement différents de ce qu'il portait en temps normal, il paraissait bien plus jeune qu'en réalité, peut-être suffisamment âgé pour se faire passer pour un soldat. Un changement qui amusait énormément Carol, habituée au côté à la fois strict et fantasque de son ami, capable de donner un ordre et une mission précise aux personnes sous ses ordres afin de se sortir d'une situation dramatique, tout en plaisantant sur leurs chances d'y arriver. Une des raisons pour lesquelles elle le respectait, sa capacité à garder la tête froide en toutes circonstances. Et pour lesquelles elle le trouvait par moment franchement ennuyeux.

– Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ici. Si quelqu'un découvrait ton identité, quelle serait la réaction des gardes impériaux à ton avis ? reprit Talos, braquant ses prunelles dans celle de l'héroïne.

Son acolyte poussa un profond soupir, se contentant de montrer explicitement son poing. La seule réponse que le Skrull aura jamais, ce dernier le savait très bien. Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Carol Danvers, il apprit que la jeune femme n'était guère prolixe en justification. Et que si par malheur elle se trouvait convaincu de quelque chose contre l'avis général, la blonde terrienne, actuellement brune par souci de discrétion (une proposition de l'épouse de Talos, Carol ne voyant pas particulièrement l'intérêt d'une infiltration discrète si elle pouvait obtenir les réponses souhaitées grâce à une démonstration de force), n'y renonçait pour rien au monde.

– Raconte-moi encore tout ce que tu sais à propos de cette Veranke, rétorqua Carol à la place.

Le Skrull et la Terrienne se turent, se dissimulant précipitamment derrière un barrage de rochers d'ébène effilés, leurs pointes acuminées et parsemées d'éclats dressées en une vaine supplique vers le ciel d'encre. Tandis que Talos palpait son visage afin de vérifier la bonne mise en place de sa métamorphose physique, Carol serra les poings, prête à riposter dans l'instant si leur position se trouvait découverte. Accroupis, ils écoutèrent les pas du groupe de Skrulls s'éloigner peu à peu, marmonnant à voix basse des propos que ne pouvaient comprendre la jeune femme, trop loin pour entendre plus que de vagues murmures.

Par chance, aucun ne se retourna, et personne ne fit mine de s'approcher de leur précaire cachette. D'un regard qui se voulait autoritaire, Talos fit signe à la jeune femme de baisser ses poings. Fort peu impressionnée, sa vis-à-vis attendit que le silence règne de nouveau sur les lieux, avant d'obtempérer. Décidant avoir fait montre d'assez de prudence pour cette fois, elle se redressa, le Skrull faisant de même quoique surveillant plus attentivement les environs.

– Crois-tu qu'ils nous aient entendu ? chuchota-t-il, fixant un point dans le lointain.

– Pense pas, répondit Carol, imitant l'extraterrestre, main en visière. Sinon, ils ne nous auraient pas laissé continuer sans se battre. Enfin, sauf si je suis bien mieux vue ici que tu ne le penses.

Sur cette planète isolée, majoritairement détruite et à la surface couverte de cratère de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de diamètre, seule la haute structure qu'ils distinguaient dans le lointain pouvait être désignée sous le nom d'habitation. Et pour cause, d'après les dires de Talos, il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins du palais impérial. Mais au sein d'un paysage isolé, la roche sombre soulevée en vagues compactes figées en pleine élan, cette vision se révélait presque incongrue.

Aussi fanatiques puissent être décrits par Talos les Skrulls habitant encore sur leur planète d'origine, Carol se sentit désolée de découvrir qu'ils étaient forcés de vivre dans cet environnement peu propice à la vie.

– Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup. Mieux vaut redoubler de vigilance à partir de maintenant, reprit Talos.

L'héroïne ne prit pas ombrage de son regard soutenu, se retenant de gratter le maquillage couleur crapaud la faisant ressembler à l'un des extraterrestres se dirigeant d'un pas pressé vers le palais. Plus prompt à rendre une petite visite « privée » dans les appartements privés de Veranke afin de l'interroger, il fallut déployer trésors d'arguments pour la convaincre de se déguiser, et d'assister furtivement au grand discours dont l'annonce fut transmise à tous les Skrulls de la galaxie, qu'ils aient fui leur planète ou non, par le biais des fréquences radio spécifiques de leur peuple. Pour autant, jamais elle n'aurait pensé devoir porter un jour des prothèses… pour ressembler à un Skrull. Oh, elle n'avait pas eu, de base, l'intention d'attaquer le palais en détruisant les murs et la garde à coups de poings la jeune blonde se savait suffisamment puissante pour le faire, mais elle ne voulait pas et détruire un lieu de vie Skrull, et n'était pas entièrement certaine de pouvoir triompher de l'entièreté de l'armée de Veranke. Pas sans avoir une estimation de leur nombre, en tout cas.

– Tu as raison, acquiesça-t-elle. Donc, ce résumé ?

Talos la scruta un instant, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie malvenue. Poings plaqués sur les hanches, Carol attendit, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil au palais. La foule amassée au pied de l'édifice grossissait progressivement, les entrées n'étant guère assez importantes pour assurer un flot continu. Plus de monde qu'elle ne crut venait assister à l'allocution de la récente impératrice. À elle de déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une bonne, ou d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

– Puisque tu insistes, soupira Talos. Veranke fait partie du Dard'van, une secte religieuse qui prônait la fin de l'empire Skrull. Après une première attaque des Krees contre l'Empire qui a échoué, elle et sa secte ont tenté d'avertir le souverain de l'époque, Dorreck VII, de l'arrivée imminente de ce qu'ils appelaient un « mangeur de monde », et d'une « vague ». En plus de cela, elle a contesté la légitimité au trône du souverain, prétendant que si Dorreck décidait de rester ignorant, il ne méritait pas de s'y asseoir. Furieux de voir sa légitimité contestée, celui-ci décida de l'exiler pour l'éternité sur une planète déserte, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas l'exécuter sans en faire une martyr.

– Quelle charmant souverain, railla Carol. J'espère qu'après ça, il a bien profité de son règne !

– Hum, pas tellement, puisqu'il a été assassiné par sa femme peu de temps après. Enfin, officiellement, il est tombé malade, avant d'en périr, bien évidemment. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'approuve pas du tout ces méthodes, et ma famille non plus. Mais il semble que certaines choses ne changent jamais dans les hautes sphères du pouvoir.

– Je comprends, le rassura la jeune femme, sincère. Continue, s'il-te-plaît.

L'air frémit au-dessus de leur tête, sur le passage d'un vaisseau capable de contenir deux ou trois personnes au maximum. Cependant, il fila à une telle vitesse vers le palais, qu'ils eurent du mal à le suivre des yeux. Fronçant les sourcils, Carol suivit un instant la traînée grisâtre laissée par l'appareil. Ce n'était pas le premier vaisseau aperçu depuis leur propre atterrissage, et certainement pas le plus gros, loin de là.

– Hélas, il s'avéra que Veranke n'était pas folle. La prophétie se réalisa, notre Monde-Trône, en plein déclin, détruit par une étrange entité qui se nommait elle-même Galactus, tuant également l'impératrice actuelle, R'Kll, et sa fille, Anelle. Notre peuple a connu des jours douloureux, continua-t-il, sombre. Nous avons dû émigrer sur Satriani, connu la guerre civile, notre pouvoir de métamorphose nous a été retiré jusqu'à ce qu'une Skrull du nom de S'Byll de Satriani trouve le moyen de restaurer nos capacités. C'est à cette époque que les Krees ont commencé leur répression des Skrulls isolés, et que nous avons décidé, avec tous ceux présents à mes côtés aujourd'hui, de chercher une terre d'accueil plus… favorable.

– Je vois ce que tu veux dire, fit la jeune femme, balayant du regard le sol tavelé de la planète.

– Grâce à sa découverte, S'Byll fut provisoirement nommée impératrice… jusqu'à ce que le chaos ne reprenne possession de notre peuple. Face à cette situation, d'anciens partisans de Veranke la ramenèrent d'exil, renversant S'Byll, qui disparut sans laisser de trace. Elle se proclama impératrice des Skrulls, il y a de cela quelques semaines.

– Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit tout cela quand je suis venue te voir la première fois ? Peut-être aurais-je pu empêcher la destruction de la Tour Stark.

– Parce que c'était avant l'appel de Veranke à se réunir sur Satriani ! Et tu sais bien que nous ne l'avons reçu que quelques heures après ton arrivée !

– Je sais, oui. À peu près en même temps que l'attaque contre Stark, si j'en crois Fury.

Et pourtant, aucune autre information, à l'exception d'une femme Skrull clamant que tous les membres de son peuple devaient mettre leurs dissensions de côté pour se réunir sur Satriani, ne filtra du message de l'impératrice. Ah si, l'extraterrestre souveraine avait une importante révélation à faire devant ses sujets. En temps normal, Carol se serait rendue sur la planète en question, afin de convaincre la souveraine de l'intérêt d'une alliance entre elles, afin d'assurer la protection définitive des Skrulls. Une telle occasion de voir ce peuple, qu'elle appréciait comme sa propre famille, ne se représenterait pas de sitôt ! Quoi de mieux, pour parer les menaces, qu'un peuple uni et soudé ?

Par contre, le timing impeccable entre l'attaque sur Terre, et l'annonce de Veranke, interloquait bien trop l'héroïne, pour qu'elle ne décide pas d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette impératrice avant de tenter quelconque négociation. Le plus désagréable, dans toute cette histoire, étant qu'il existait une chance de moins en moins infime que l'excentrique milliardaire ait raison, au sujet d'une possible invasion Skrull…

En son for intérieur, elle espérait de tout cœur trouver, ce soir, la preuve du contraire. Et plus encore, que toute cette histoire de coïncidence et de révélation ne soit qu'un immense malentendu. Si jamais il se révélait que les Skrulls tentaient effectivement quoi que ce soit sur Terre, la stigmatisation frapperait à la fois les coupables, et ceux n'y prenant pas part en cherchant seulement un lieu où vivre en paix.

– La suite, je la connais, coupa Carol, tâtant du bout des doigts les prothèses étalées sur son visage.

Parfait, cela semblait tenir à merveille.

Soulagé de ne pas avoir à continuer ses explications, alors que le duo se rapprochait dangereusement de la foule, Talos ne se fit pas prier.

Un grondement assourdissant retentit, poussant les Skrulls agglutinés devant le palais à lever le nez. Au-dessus du palais, un mince tourbillon nuageux commençait à se former, prenant peu à peu de l'ampleur de manière concentrique. Néanmoins, aucun éclair ne déchirait le ciel, en dépit du tonnerre continuant à résonner. Une faible clameur s'éleva, vite étouffée par l'ouverture d'une deuxième file d'entrée, permettant de rétablir un flot équilibré d'arrivées.

Plissant un peu plus les paupières, se laissant guider par un Talos s'évertuent à ne pas se faire bousculer, Carol crut voir quelque chose, au centre du tourbillon. L'apparition disparut si rapidement, qu'elle ne put déterminer si elle venait de rêver, ou de mettre le doigt sur un détail possiblement important.

– Ce serait une si bonne nouvelle, un peu de pluie, murmura Talos. Même si je ne fais plus partie de ce peuple Skrull en particulier, je ne peux m'empêcher de leur souhaiter une vie plus paisible.

– Dis-moi, est-ce que par hasard la pluie doit être recueillie _avant_ de tomber au sol ? questionna Carol.

– Oui, la roche est imprégnée de substances nocives pour nous. Mais…comment l'as-tu deviné ? s'étonna l'ancien général. Te serais-tu renseigné sur Satriani sans m'en parler ?

– Pas du tout. Enfin, pas plus que ce que je sais déjà en tant qu'ex-membre de la Starforce. Mais je sais reconnaître un récupérateur d'eau.

D'un signe discret de la main, elle désigna un ample bac recouvert de dorures incongrues dans un décor aussi sinistre, posé sous ce qui pouvait bien être une gouttière… particulièrement bien dirigée. Toute la façade du palais aux couleurs nitescentes de l'argent et d'une impressionnante palette de rouge allant du carmin à l'écarlate, bâti comme une grande aiguille s'élevant vers le ciel, autour de laquelle se greffèrent des centaines d'autres petites aiguilles, était garnie à intervalles réguliers de récipients capable de recueillir une quantité du précieux liquide capable d'abreuver une famille un mois entier durant.

– Je te parie ce que tu veux, qu'à la fin de son allocution, cette chère Veranke va provoquer un « miracle », souffla la jeune femme, affichant son plus beau sourire devant le garde de la porte.

Imitant son exemple, Talos afficha son expression la plus charmeuse, allant jusqu'à incliner du chef pour saluer le militaire. Conformément au plan, décidé durant la traversée les conduisant à Satriani, Carol passa son bras autour de celui du Skrull, s'efforçant d'avoir l'air aussi impressionnée que possible. Une manière de justifier qu'elle évite de regarder trop longtemps les extraterrestres, au cas où l'un d'eux percerait sa couverture à jour. Une opération particulièrement difficile pour elle, bien loin d'être le genre de femme à baisser les yeux devant son supérieur. Supérieur, d'ailleurs, n'existant plus à ce jour.

– Vous avez votre invitation ? s'enquit le garde, balayant brièvement le duo du regard.

L'empressement des autres Skrulls attendant encore d'entrer jouait en leur faveur. Se contentant de poser la même question à chaque nouvel arrivant, les gardes envoyait rapidement la foule dans l'enceinte du palais, quitte à pousser un peu les lambins un peu trop à leur aise.

– Il a été écrit dans notre livre des mondes. Une vague allait venir, récita Talos.

Une phrase répétée sans arrêt dans le message envoyé par Veranke. Comme si elle craignait que les ressortissants Skrulls, trop abrutis par leur exil, ne pourraient retenir une simple phrase. Si Carol trouva la précaution un peu légère, comparé aux risques encourus par le peuple extraterrestre, le militaire ne s'en formalisa pas, s'écartant afin de les laisser passer.

– Mon frère, ma sœur, soyez les bienvenus.

Là encore, une simple oscillation du crâne suffit en guise de remerciement.

Alors que Carol s'attendait à se retrouver au beau milieu d'une salle bondée, entourée de toutes parts par une masse de Skrulls serrés comme des sardines, elle et son compagnon suivirent un long couloir aux murs entièrement recouverts de tapisseries représentant exclusivement des scènes de destruction du Trône-Monde par Galactus ou des prêtres en train de rédiger la fameuse prophétie, au point qu'il fut impossible de déterminer leur couleur d'origine.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marches, ils débouchèrent sur une large esplanade à ciel ouvert, plusieurs rangées de gradins disposées en cercle offrant une surface supplémentaire pour les nouveaux arrivants. Surplombant la foule, un balcon rectangulaire, sans rambarde ni fioritures autre que trois étages de frises aux scènes similaires à celles des tapisseries du couloir, semblait attendre quelqu'un, un système de micros, reliés à une série de haut-parleurs disséminés un peu partout dans les gradins, assurant une retransmission fidèle de tout ce qui pourrait se dire là-haut.

Et surtout, ce n'était pas une masse, mais une armada de Skrulls trépignant d'impatience, les yeux rivés sur la balustrade en attendant l'apparition de l'impératrice.

Par chance, l'attente ne fut pas longue pour le duo. Juste le temps de jouer des coudes afin de s'approcher un peu plus, Talos tentant en vain de murmurer à l'héroïne qu'il valait mieux rester à portée des sorties.

– Toutes les issues sont surveillées, de toute façon, rétorqua-t-elle.

Le Skrull n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Dans un claquement sec, une série de projecteurs, jusque-là dissimulés entre les corniches de l'esplanade, s'allumèrent en même temps, se braquant sur le balcon. Sur-le-champ, toute conversation cessa, l'attention générale absorbée par cette soudaine manifestation.

Ce fut un mâle, tout d'abord, qui s'avança sur la margelle de métal. Le type le plus sinistre que Carol eut jamais vu, conclut-elle intérieurement.

– Veuillez accueillir notre souveraine à tous, notre sauveuse : Veranke ! tonna le Sinistre.

Une salve d'applaudissements, majoritairement générée par les militaires, accompagna l'arrivée de l'intéressée. Grande, la peau d'un vert clair typique de son peuple, l'impératrice arborait une couronne d'or massif entourant ses tempes, son sommet divisé en trois parties distinctes et effilées, assortie à de longues boucles d'oreilles du même matériau, leur forme rappelant vaguement un accent circonflexe allongé. Son épaisse crinière d'un noir de jais lui arrivait aux épaules, tandis que ses iris, d'un vert étincelant, dérangeant, emplissaient presque la totalité de ses globes oculaires. Une cape sombre, au col relevé épousant la forme de son menton, reposait sur ses épaules, deux larges pièces d'or en spirale écrasant celles-ci. Elle portait également un bustier au décolleté en pointe atteignant son nombril d'un rouge paraissant presque noir, rehaussé aux bordures de doré, prolongé par un pantalon ample de même couleur. De là où elle se trouvait, Carol ne pouvait voir si elle portait des bottes, ou bien des talons, ou encore des savates d'intérieur.

L'air grave, comme préoccupée, elle ne releva la tête qu'une fois devant le micro.

D'un geste, elle réclama un silence, qui se fit presque instantanément. Les soldats étaient drôlement bien formés ici, songea ironiquement Carol, retenant un sourire railleur de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

– Il a été écrit dans notre livre des mondes. Une vague allait venir. Et c'est devenu réalité. Cela a été écrit et c'est devenu réalité. Un milliard de Skrulls sont morts pour prouver la véracité des mots. Un milliard de Skrulls de plus sont morts pour nous dire que nous sommes ici avec un but. Il a été écrit qu'une vague allait arriver. Et il a été écrit qu'un monde de bleu serait la maison de tous ceux qui croient. Nous avons raison. _Il_nous aime !

– Qui ça, « Il » ? souffla la jeune femme.

– Notre Dieu, répondit Talos sur le même ton.

– Il est dit, reprit l'impératrice Skrull, sa voix gagnant en intensité au fur et à mesure de son discours, qu'une planète bleue sera notre nouveau lieu de vie. Quelle autre planète, que la _planète bleue,_ la Terre, cela puisse-t-il être ?_Une vague de destruction, le Vide. Et du Vide, tu pourras étendre ton bras et obtenir ce qui a besoin de toi. Ainsi uniquement s'ouvriront pour toi et tes frères les portes du Paradis_, dit la Prophétie. Il ne s'agit pas, pour nous, Skrulls, de conquérir la Terre : par la volonté de nos Dieux, ceux-là mêmes qui prévinrent notre peuple de la destruction du Trône-Monde, cette Terre fait déjà partie de notre Empire. Autrefois, je ne fus pas assez forte pour permettre à mon peuple de préserver son monde d'origine, muselée par l'obscurantisme d'un empereur aliéné, tout juste bon à nous freiner. Mais aujourd'hui, personne ne m'empêchera de mener les Skrulls là où ils doivent être ! Là où, légitimement, ils ont le droit d'être !

De nouveaux vivats s'élevèrent, quelques membres de la foule se joignant timidement aux applaudissements. Intriguée, Carol se tourna vers Talos. Mal à l'aise, celui-ci haussa les épaules, l'inquiétude lisible sur son visage.

– Pendant des siècles, les humains ont cru que la Terre leur appartenait (le dégoût s'afficha sur les traits de Veranke, ainsi que ce qui ressemblait à de la pitié), créant même une organisation, le SHIELD (l'impératrice cracha, plus qu'elle ne les prononça, ces mots), pour la défendre contre les attaques extraterrestres. Ce ne sont que des voleurs avides de protéger le fruit de leurs rapines ! La seule chose que le SHIELD a apportée à notre peuple, c'est la souffrance ! À nous, les Skrulls ! Eux, et leur équipe nommée les Avengers ! Pourtant, ils sont à l'origine de tous les conflits, de toutes les guerres ! Mais bientôt, tout ceci ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. Tout cela va changer, je vous le promets !

Solennellement, Veranke ferma brièvement les paupières, une main sur le cœur, comme en proie à une émotion intense.

– Vous vous demandez quel est cette révélation dont je vous au tant parlé ? Je vais vous donner la réponse à cette question. Les Avengers sont divisés. Tony Stark, leader des super-héros restants, et directeur actuel du SHIELD, n'est plus de ce monde, grâce à la courageuse intervention de nos agents déjà infiltrés sur Terre, depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Mais avant cela, il nous a livré, à nous, héritiers légitimes de la Planète Bleue, le secret de sa technologie. Une technologie qui assurera au peuple Skrull la pérennité de sa race !

Les grondements se firent plus fort encore, l'air électrique se chargeant d'humidité. Interrogé du regard par l'héroïne, Talos fit signe qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien être à l'origine de cette manifestation climatique… inattendue.

– Cette première phase fut un véritable succès, clama l'impératrice, la voix vibrante de ferveur. Les Dieux sont avec nous, et nous soutiennent ! Et nous pouvons désormais passer à la phase suivante. Je viens juste de recevoir, en provenance d'un de nos laboratoires, les données de l'un des Avengers les plus proche du défunt Stark m'ont été transmises. Cela signifie qu'il est à présent entre les mains de nos scientifiques, et que nous pouvons désormais copier ses pouvoirs. Et moi, Veranke, impératrice de la nation Skrull, je vais prendre la place de ce garçon, et détruirais tous nos opposants de l'intérieur !

Le sang de Carol se glaça dans ses veines. Et pas uniquement parce que cette Veranke, visiblement, avait pris trop de coups sur la tête étant enfant.

L'impératrice rejeta la tête en arrière, bras en croix, alors que le vacarme du tonnerre atteignit son apogée. Une goutte, puis deux, puis un véritable déferlement d'eau pure creva le ciel, se déversant sur une foule de Skrull en liesse, tendant les bras, les mains, toutes les parties de leur corps possibles, afin de recueillir autant que possible du précieux liquide. Des cris d'allégresse retentirent, les soldats postés tout autour du périmètre veillant à juguler tout débordement.

– Nous maîtrisons le pouvoir du ciel, hurla Veranke, couvrant le vacarme ambiant. Nous contrôlons le SHIELD ! Nous contrôlons les pouvoirs des super-héros ! Nous partons en croisade pour récupérer ce qui nous appartiens !

Et cette fois, la totalité de la foule, encouragée par les militaires, applaudit la souveraine de bon cœur. À l'exception de l'un des Skrull, morose, et de sa compagne. Tête baissée, afin d'empêcher la pluie diluvienne de diluer le maquillage soigneusement appliqué sur ses prothèses.

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir ! _

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien en dépit du confinement (heureusement, c'est bientôt fini normalement !) Comme promis, ce chapitre ne sort pas des mois après le précédent :D_

_Sur ce, je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre vous ait plu, bien qu'il soit un peu plus long que d'habitude ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, que ce soit le cas – ou non, pourquoi pas ? _

_Encore une fois, je remercie BakApple d'avoir accepté de corriger ce chapitre !_


	6. Paire de valets

**Sans passer par la case départ**

En dépit des insistances de Clint sur la dangerosité de laisser à leurs ennemis la possibilité de s'échapper, Steve coupa court à ses désirs de réduire leurs agresseurs à un silence définitif. En effet, deux spécimens identifiés de Skrulls envahisseurs, qui plus est issus du laboratoire où se trouvaient fabriqués les Bosons, leur fourniraient sûrement de précieuses informations sur les intentions des extraterrestres. Et Tony avait besoin de tous les renseignements possibles. D'une manière bien plus personnelle, le super-soldat refusait de prendre la vie de qui que ce soit, à moins de ne pas avoir d'autre choix. Que la vie en question soit humaine ou non. Une conception que Clint, doté d'une mentalité bien plus radicale, ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

– C'est complètement idiot, marmonna l'archer en serrant davantage le câble autour d'un des survivants extraterrestre.

Celui-ci, encore sonné par sa rencontre avec le bouclier du Captain, laissa échapper un faible grognement protestataire, proprement ignoré par les deux agents.

– Dès que nous aurons le dos tourné, ils chercheront à nous la faire à l'envers, et nous allons finir un poignard dans le dos ! Enfin, une de leur lame-bras de l'espace.

– Une bonne raison pour les attacher solidement alors, rétorqua son vis-à-vis, bâillonnant les Skrulls.

Néanmoins, il savait que son compagnon parlait d'or, s'il se fiait à la lueur meurtrière brillant dans les yeux sombres de l'extraterrestre. Voir ses compagnons abattus par les traits précis de l'archer lui faisait peut-être renoncer temporairement à se battre, mais dès que la menace immédiate disparaîtrait de son champ de vision, seule la destruction de ceux l'ayant humilié lui importerait.

– Tu es franchement trop gentil, soupira Clint.

– Je suis bien obligé, tu as éliminé tous tes ennemis, je dois bien garder les miens pour l'exemple.

Marmonnant d'incompréhensibles paroles ressemblant fort à des imprécations – hélas trop loin pour que Steve ne puisse le réprimander sur son langage, à coup sûr prétendrait-il que le Captain avait mal entendu –, l'archer se tut enfin, croisant dédaigneusement ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Après une dernière vérification de la solidité des liens, Steve adressa un petit signe du poignet à l'adresse de l'archer. Se décollant du mur auquel il était adossé, ce dernier suivit son homologue, empruntant les escaliers métalliques quittant les cellules exiguës installées dans la soute, le bruit des bottes renforcées claquant contre les murs exempts de toute décoration. Excepté le logo du SHIELD étalé un peu partout, beaucoup plus stylisé que dans le souvenir de Steve. Même en étant le directeur d'une agence aussi connue et pourvu d'un statut connu du monde entier, Tony n'avait pu résister à l'envie d'apposer son empreinte.

– Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que notre cher milliardaire a créé des cellules de prison à l'intérieur même du Quinjet ? s'interrogea l'archer. Il n'y en avait pas, dans mon souvenir.

Ouvrant un placard, il en sortit un verre (le super-soldat sourit en constatant que l'objet aussi était estampillé du petit logo sur sa moitié supérieure), tournant le cristal entre ses doigts, pensif.

– Ce n'est pas le moment de se saouler, éluda Steve. Nous avons du travail.

– Tu es déprimant. Et puis, loin de moi cette idée. Quoique, avec le généreux bar fourni par Tony, j'aurais de quoi me débrouiller. Bref, quel est le plan, cher leader associé ?

– Associé ?

– Bah oui, les Avengers ne sont pas reformés, donc tu n'es pas encore redevenu notre chef.

Ne sachant pas vraiment réagir à la remarque de son associé, Steve afficha sa plus belle poker-face, au cas où l'homme choisirait d'insister. Dépité du manque de réaction suite à sa boutade, Barton fit la seule réaction logique en cas de bide aussi flagrant comme si cela ne s'était jamais produit, il reposa son verre, empoignant les plans du laboratoire brésilien dissimulés derrière un panneau latéral incrusté dans le mur.

– Combien de cachettes Tony a-t-il fichues dans le Quinjet, à ton avis ?

Le super-soldat saisit le plan plastifié tendu par l'archer, laissant ce dernier ouvrir l'un des tiroir du poste de pilotage, en sortant une paire de jumelles qu'il braqua sur la massive silhouette pierreuse du laboratoire.

– Vu la taille de l'appareil, trop pour qu'on puisse les compter, répondit Steve, pragmatique.

– Tu lui demanderas les plans si je te promets de le convaincre de te rendre ton bouclier en vibranium ?

– Personne ne peux le convaincre de quoi que ce soit s'il n'en a pas envie, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Exactement le genre de conversation que Steve ne souhaitait guère entretenir au sujet de Tony, évidemment. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir laissé son si emblématique bouclier aux pieds de l'ingénieur comme ce dernier, suite à leur affrontement (1), le lui avait fait remarquer, l'homme ne s'en sentait plus digne. Pas alors qu'il venait d'aider à s'enfuir l'assassin des parents de l'ingénieur (2), parce qu'il était son meilleur ami. Que Bucky n'ait pas une fois été responsable de ses crimes, sous l'emprise du contrôle mental d'Hydra, ne changeait rien aux faits. Un souvenir encore pénible, que Clint venait involontairement de raviver.

Enfin, ses sentiments personnels ne devaient en aucun cas influer sur la situation présente.

Déroulant la carte du laboratoire, après une rapide vérification des environs immédiats, Steve cala les coins avec le verre abandonné par Clint et un livre sur le pilotage. Maintenant le bas du papier avec sa main droite, la gauche engloba d'un large mouvement l'entrée de l'édifice.

– Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Le retard de nos « gardes du corps » va bientôt alerter leurs collègues. Notre chance, c'est qu'ils nous ont sous-estimés, et qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que nous battions la première escouade. Mais je doute qu'ils commettent deux fois la même erreur.

– Et donc, tu proposes quoi ? questionna l'intéressé sans se retourner. De passer par la porte de derrière ? À vue de nez, j'ai bien l'impression que la voie est libre, mais j'ai un angle mort au niveau du deuxième jardin.

Déplaçant son doigt sur la surface lisse, tout en soupirant intérieurement contre le revêtement aussi glissant qu'une anguille trempée, Steve réfléchit un bref instant. S'il se fiait à l'image péniblement retenue étalée sous ses yeux, de multiples balcons garnissaient les trois étages du laboratoire, environ une dizaine en tout, offrant autant de possibilités d'entrées… offertes à la vue de tous. Sauf si l'arrière se trouvait moins surveillé, avec ses trois plateformes à ciel ouvert, mais là encore rien n'interdisait l'un des scientifiques de soudainement entrer dans la pièce attenante, démasquant sur-le-champ le pot aux roses.

L'issue dont parlait Clint était une porte située dans l'arrière-cour, au-delà des murets délimitant le jardin en parcelles soigneusement organisées, bien que Steve ignore l'utilité d'une telle installation. Une manière pour les scientifiques de profiter d'un peu de calme entre deux recherches, sûrement. Escalader les séparations ne poserait aucun problème particulier, si, ainsi que le fit remarquer l'archer, personne ne montait la garde. Mais si les Skrulls étaient en alerte, ou le deviendraient prochainement, la sortie risquait de se trouver bloquée, laissant le quatuor à la merci de leurs ennemis.

Sa main descendit encore, se perdant dans un réseau de tunnels peu étendus, mais extrêmement concentrés sous la masse schématisée du laboratoire. Entièrement artificielles, et toutes reliées à un endroit ou un autre du laboratoire, ces installations furent construites, d'après Tony, au cas où il serait nécessaire d'évacuer certaines de ses trouvailles en urgence, sans qu'il ne soit possible de le faire par la surface. Hélas, ces précautions ne furent guère suffisantes, songea amèrement Steve.

Mais aujourd'hui, elles seraient suffisantes pour eux.

– Pourquoi ne pas tenter les souterrains ? proposa-t-il, tapotant leur représentation de l'ongle.

Délaissant son poste d'observation, l'archer se pencha à son tour, ses iris pâles acérés parcourant l'écriture serrée de l'ingénieur bien plus rapidement que son homologue, comme s'il prenait une photographie mentale des lieux. Même en tant que fugitif recherché par le gouvernement américain, Clint ne parvenait à se défaire de ses réflexes d'espion du SHIELD, dusse-t-il justement échapper à ses anciens collègues.

– Certains d'entre eux débouchent un peu à l'écart, approuva-t-il finalement, mais nous risquons de rallonger le chemin pour retrouver nos alliés. Surtout s'il faut les chercher à l'aveuglette.

– Je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de perdre autant de temps. Puisque nous ne pourrons pas reproduire leur trajet depuis l'entrée principale, il nous faut un moyen de savoir où ils se trouvent actuellement rapidement. C'est pourquoi nous irons directement dans la salle de contrôle le pass que nous a donné Tony nous permet d'entrer quasiment partout, et de là, nous pourrons consulter les caméras et déterminer où sont précisément nos amis. As-tu remarqué beaucoup de surveillants ?

– Bien moins que je ne l'aurais pensé, déclara Clint, ne croyant pas tellement lui-même à ce qu'il disait. Le mouvement se concentre surtout au niveau de l'entrée principale, un grand nombre de Skrulls voyage entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le plus dérangeant, ce sont leurs allées et venues incessantes. Par contre, personne, pour l'instant, ne semble vouloir se diriger vers le Quinjet. J'en ai vu un ou deux regarder dans notre direction, mais rien de plus menaçant.

Ne désirant guère vérifier les affirmations de son compagnon de galère (il connaissait suffisamment Clint pour se fier à son jugement et, plus particulièrement, à son œil de faucon), Steve hésita à se débarrasser des frusques constituant son déguisement, tandis que Clint, de son côté, ôtait déjà la lourde perruque trempée de sueur et, de toute façon, déjà de travers à cause de leur affrontement contre les Skrulls. Un regard sur les cadavres des deux adversaires de l'archer, rapatriés au sein du Quinjet, le convainquit de n'en rien faire. Durant la Civil War, Captain America avait été la figure de proue de la rébellion, l'image que les gens gardaient en mémoire chaque fois qu'ils pensaient à ces tristes évènements. Celui qui s'était volontairement opposé au gouvernement. Et donc, l'homme le plus susceptible d'être reconnu par les Skrulls, et par la population si jamais ces derniers se décidaient à utiliser de nouveau les organes de presse. S'il lui était possible de garder son anonymat encore quelques jours, quitte à supporter ces vêtements moins habilités pour le combat que son habituel costume, il était prêt à faire cet effort. Avec ça, Tony n'avait certainement plus intérêt à douter de sa loyauté !

– Sortons par la porte de derrière, conclut-il sobrement.

Dès qu'ils eurent franchi le seuil métallique de la porte coulissante, prenant garde à ne laisser aucun bruit résonner dans l'air frais du soir dont la morsure piquait déjà les corps aux manches de vêtement courtes, les deux hommes s'assurèrent de verrouiller correctement les issues de l'appareil, Steve vérifiant le procédé par deux fois afin de s'assurer que personne, excepté eux, ne pourraient pénétrer en son sein. Alors que des extraterrestres tentaient plus que probablement de les éliminer, vouloir cacher ses inquiétudes à son camarade en prétextant la prudence était ridicule, mais il n'y pouvait rien. En tant que leader, et ce en dépit des taquineries de Clint, Stark ou toute autre personne, exigeait des responsabilités qu'il comptait bien assumer jusqu'au bout. Y compris envers l'adolescent Peter, tout juste intégré dans leur groupe, enfin pour ce qu'il en savait. Malgré la dangerosité de leurs actions, Clint avait raison sur un point : si un véritable remue-ménage prenait place autour du luisant logo de Stark Industries, fort peu de leurs ennemis s'aventuraient hors du cercle des parcs et jardins, n'accordant aux environs qu'une surveillance minimale.

Se détachant de la coque métallique du Quinjet, Steve s'avança en silence entre les buissons d'apparence desséchés, promptement suivit par l'archer. Rapidement cependant, ils durent s'accroupir, la végétation ne leur arrivant qu'à la taille, à l'affût du moindre son les avertissant que leurs présence serait repérée. La densité du paysage désolé gênait leurs mouvements, les forçant à les ralentir afin de ne pas secouer en tous sens les tiges oscillant doucement au gré de la faible brise balayant les terres abandonnés, soulevant une fine pellicule de poussière que le duo contra en plaçant la main devant leurs nez et leurs bouches. Une solution peu pratique, et d'une efficacité relative, mais cela leur permit de ne pas tousser comme des perdus là où la discrétion s'exigeait.

L'astre solaire entamait sa descente vers l'horizon, se parant d'une lueur chaude safran, sa nitescence prolongée par deux rais horizontaux semblables à une corolle délicate enveloppant son trésor dans un écrin impalpable, et pourtant mortel. Pour le moment, l'absence totale de nuages permettait une luminosité suffisante pour guider les deux hommes à travers la savane brésilienne, cette dernière momentanément parée d'une palette de nuances entre le rose et le rouge, seule réceptacle de la superbe démonstration flamboyante du soleil déclinant, aussi n'eurent-ils que peu de difficulté à se repérer, l'un d'entre eux prenant parfois le risque de relever légèrement la tête afin de vérifier leur bonne direction.

De temps en temps, ils croisaient au détour d'un arbuste à peine de la taille d'un homme un des membres du personnel Skrull, pour l'essentiel des gardes du corps et des domestiques récupérant quelques appareils laissés à l'extérieur dans le but de prendre quelconque mesure, leurs gestes précis mais sondant avec nervosité les environs. Chaque fois, Steve et Clint durent se plaquer contre le sol, progressant en rampant doucement, captant le plus léger bruit susceptible de les faire repérer, ou en restant sur place quand l'ennemi en question se révélait trop proche. Heureusement, dans leur empressement étrange, personne ne les remarqua, repartant de plus belle. Une fois seulement, Steve craignit de devoir éliminer l'un des scientifiques (par précaution, il préférait supposer que les têtes pensantes, capables de maîtriser des technologies inconnues jusqu'à récemment des Skrulls, aient été conservées par ceux-ci au cas où certains calculs nécessiteraient leur concours), s'étant approché à quelques pas seulement des deux hommes, Clint ayant tendu sensiblement la corde de son arc, une flèche encochée au préalable. Mais après un bref instant de tension, durant lequel le scientifique parut scruter les environs, il tourna les talons, jetant fréquemment de furtifs regards en arrière.

Ils continuèrent à progresser d'un rythme soutenu, seulement ralenti par les rencontres impromptues. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils se retrouvèrent au pied d'une des collines jalonnant si fréquemment le Cerrado, qui plongeait en contrebas du laboratoire. Le vent s'engouffrait entre les parois étroites du fossé, amenant à leurs oreilles un grondement assourdissant couvrant en partie les craquements des buissons alentours quand ils se redressèrent prudemment. D'après les souvenirs de Steve, la trappe menant aux souterrains se trouvait un peu plus en amont, avant que la butte ne se transforme en une pente à-pic remontant brutalement en une petite montagne aux abords si pentus qu'il semblait presque impossible de les escalader.

Les deux hommes descendirent directement vers un petit monticule, tâtant le sol effrité du bout de leurs doigts couverts de minuscules entailles. Enfin, ils sentirent les contours d'une plaque recouverte de végétation, organisée de manière analogue aux champs flottants des Aztèques, n'était qu'au lieu de se balancer sur un lac, celle-ci contenait sa propre réserve d'eau adaptée aux besoins des coupants buissons sous son plateau. Ôtant cette protection, difficile à trouver si l'on ne savait pas exactement ce que l'on cherchait, Steve découvrit une masse de métal léger, peint d'un ocre mat ne reflétant guère les rayonnements du soleil.

Jetant un dernier regard en direction du Quinjet, situés à environ un jet et demi de flèche, le super-soldat grimaça en voyant un petit groupe de silhouettes, sombres dans le couchant, se diriger vers l'appareil, progressant d'un pas rapide. Constatant que Clint avait suivi son geste, l'archer lâchant une injure silencieuse qu'il ne tenta même pas de comprendre, il donna un léger coup de coude dans ses côtes, le ramenant à la situation présente. Après tout, il était peu probable que les Skrulls, s'ils voulaient réellement vérifier le bon déroulement de la mission de leurs frères, ne parviennent pénétrer dans le Quinjet, dont les plans avaient été conçus par Tony Stark en personne. Steve se devait de croire en les capacités vaguement paranoïaques de l'ingénieur. Et ils avaient, pour le moment, plus urgent à penser.

La trappe d'acier n'émit aucun son quand le super-soldat saisit sa poignée, visiblement soigneusement entretenue par les habitants du laboratoire, laissant juste assez d'espace pour que Clint, et lui-même à sa suite, puisse s'y faufiler. Balançant les jambes dans le court boyau menant aux souterrains, l'archer agrippa les barreaux de l'échelle fixée dans la terre battue compacte de l'abri. Sautant au sol, ses bottes souples étouffant la majeure partie du bruit de sa chute, Clint s'avança de quelques pas, vérifiant l'absence d'ennemis aux alentours. La voie étant libre, il adressa un bref signe à l'attention de Steve afin qu'il le rejoigne.

Suivant les traces de son coéquipier, ce dernier veilla à couler parfaitement l'ouverture dans son écrin d'accueil. Ainsi, personne ne pourrait, juste en observant la trappe, que quelqu'un venait de s'introduire au sein des souterrains. Une précaution sensée à laquelle tenait le super-soldat, quitte à perdre quelques précieuses secondes au retour.

L'étroit boyau de simple terre par lequel étaient entrés les deux hommes s'élargissait promptement en une galerie bien plus ornementée. Le sol se trouvait composé de dalles de calcaires, d'un seul tenant pour chaque couloir, d'un blanc qui aurait été aveuglant si les luminaires, disposés à intervalles réguliers, ne diffusaient une lumière tamisée, si bien défléchie dans l'atmosphère que même à pleine puissance, les néons n'éblouissaient guère les visiteurs. Et si l'immaculé n'avait été par endroit teinté de gris et poli par des générations de semelles. Taillés en forme de cubes, les couloirs voyaient leur plafond, dénué d'artifices laissant à nu l'ocre naturel, soutenu par des poutres métalliques aussi épaisses que le corps de Steve, tandis qu'un revêtement de bois clair tapissait les murs, conférant à l'ensemble une ambiance certes confortable, mais cassée par la blancheur impitoyable du sol.

– On dirait que l'architecte a voulu créer un endroit sympathique, mais pas suffisamment cool pour permettre aux scientifiques d'oublier qu'ils sont au boulot, chuchota Clint, résumant la pensée du super-soldat. Tony a vraiment de drôles de goût. Quoique, il s'est montré plutôt sobre sur ce coup : presque aucun logo de Stark Industries.

– Je pense qu'il faut attribuer ce mérite à Pepper, répondit Steve du bout des lèvres. Il ne s'intéresse pas tellement à la décoration, et comme tu dis, c'est bien trop simple pour qu'il en soit à l'origine.

Ne prêtant qu'un intérêt minimal à l'approbation silencieuse de l'archer, il consulta brièvement la carte, tournant sur sa droite quand ils parvinrent au premier croisement de leur expédition. D'après ses lectures, les tunnels des souterrains convergeaient presque tous vers une pièce centrale, pour ensuite déboucher, suite à de nouvelles marches, à divers endroits du laboratoire sus-jacent. Le duo souhaitant accéder à la salle des caméras, il leur fallait obligatoirement emprunter ce chemin, bien trop répandu au goût de Steve. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de se perdre en détours, pas alors qu'ils ignoraient totalement le sort réservé à leurs alliés, à la merci de leurs ennemis. Peu importent les conséquences, il aurait dû accompagner Natasha et la petit, peu importent les consignes de Tony. C'était son rôle, en tant que leader de leur groupe, au lieu de rester stupidement en arrière, bien à l'abri, alors qu'un adolescent inexpérimenté s'aventurait dans le fief même des Skrulls ! Le fait qu'à ce moment, ils n'avaient aucune certitude sur la véritable nature du laboratoire, n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. Il venait de faillir à son devoir de protecteur.

Après de longues minutes de marche sans anicroches, ils débouchèrent enfin au centre symbolique du labyrinthe. De nombreuses autres entrées partaient vers toutes les directions, comme autant de guet-apens propices aux deux intrus… et c'était le seul point commun avec l'endroit décrit par Tony.

– Bah mon vieux, ça craint, souffla Clint, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

Le super-soldat ne pouvait qu'approuver. L'ingénieur leur avait décrit une salle d'environ quarante mètres carrés, destinée uniquement aux stockages provisoires des pièces les plus importantes du laboratoire, sans se décider à donner plus amples informations. Ce qui s'étalait sous ses yeux se révélait, non seulement quatre ou cinq fois plus grand qu'annoncé, mais ne comportait aucune des caractéristiques que Steve jugeait nécessaire au remplissage de sa fonction première. Une grande table rectangulaire prenait place dans l'espace le plus ouvert de la pièce, des reliefs de repas que le duo ne parvint pas à identifier encore chauds, visiblement abandonnés à la hâte, une dizaine de chaises métalliques plus à leur place dans un bureau que pour un repas disposées tout autour. La partie droite, divisée en compartiments juste suffisants pour qu'un homme s'y tienne debout, accueillait plusieurs rangées de cabines de douches, fermées par des rideaux de plastique unis, un compartiment un peu plus à l'écart suggérant la présence de toilettes. Le coin gauche, au contraire, abritait un ensemble de couchettes superposées, formant un dortoir précaire, mais certainement pas improvisé. Des placards et autres rangements côtoyaient des réserves de nourriture, de petites tables disposées un peu partout dans la pièce, et autres meubles utiles à la vie en communauté.

Tous étaient vidés de leur contenu, sauf pour quelques ouvrages ressemblant à des revues, dans une langue inconnue des deux hommes – et sûrement de la planète entière –, quelques frusques tombées à terre, crayons au sol, rien qui ne fut indispensable. Cependant, une demi-douzaine de piles d'objets divers attendait encore d'être récupérée, déposée sur un plan de travail au fin fond de l'endroit, en partie dissimulé par une sorte de paravent de couleur identique aux murs, sur lequel trônait également de petites bougies exhalant un doux parfum suave. Quelques papiers attirèrent l'œil de Steve, se demandant s'ils pourraient trouver d'intéressantes informations avant que les Skrulls ne reviennent récupérer leurs affaires.

– Ils se sont manifestement confortablement installés, commenta Clint, s'avançant vers le plan de travail. Et pas depuis hier. Et maintenant, on dirait bien que les rats vont quitter le navire.

Son compagnon approuva du chef, le regard rivé au mur situé derrière le meuble, incapable de s'en détacher.

– Ils ont établi leur base dans les souterrains, probablement pour ne pas attirer l'attention au cas où le laboratoire ferait l'objet d'une visite. En surface, rien ne changeait, et puisque personne, en dehors de Tony et quelques chefs de laboratoire, ne sont censés connaître l'existence de ces galeries, personne ne soupçonnerait que quelque chose différait, répondit-il néanmoins. Mais pour une raison ou une autre, notre visite les a décidés à quitter le laboratoire, et le plus rapidement possible. L'arrivée de Peter, à cause de son lien avec Tony peut-être, ou parce qu'une visite du SHIELD constitue le signal de la retraite.

– Je suis d'accord. Et ça, tu penses que c'est qui ?! demanda l'archer, désignant le mur.

Cette fois, Steve prit un moment de réflexion avant de répondre. L'entièreté des lambris, autrefois vierges de décorations, était recouverte d'une gigantesque toile épaisse, tendue à ses quatre coins. Une femme, une Skrull représentée jusqu'à la taille, occupait son milieu, une aura lumineuse peinte en nuance de pourpre, de doré et d'argent jaillissant de son dos en fuseaux artistiquement travaillés, de telle manière qu'il semblait que les lueurs obéissaient à son bon-vouloir, caressant respectueusement les formes généreuses de la protagoniste. Dessinée en légère contre-plongée, le menton relevé et les yeux à demi-clos, il émanait de la Skrull une autorité et une assurance inébranlable, renforcée par l'expression hautaine de ses traits figés. Une femme certaine que le ciel lui obéirait si elle lui ordonnait de changer de couleur, bras croisés derrière son dos, songea Steve. Sa longue crinière ébène retombait librement devant son épaule gauche, soulignant subtilement les généreux attributs dont lui avait fait part la nature. S'étalant de part et d'autre de la Skrull, les mots « _Une vague de destruction, le Vide. Et du Vide, tu pourras étendre ton bras et obtenir ce qui a besoin de toi. Ainsi uniquement s'ouvriront pour toi et tes frères les portes du Paradis _» s'étalaient en lettres d'or, le tissu froissé et usé à cet endroit comme si des dizaines de mains venaient leur présenter hommage.

Néanmoins, aucune autre information sur l'identité de la femme extraterrestre, ou du « Vide » en question, ne se trouvait à proximité de l'immense toile. Mal à l'aise devant ce qui, pour Steve, ressemblait bien trop aux affiches de propagande des nazis à son époque (3), il parvint tout de même à surmonter sa répulsion, s'approchant de l'idole inanimée afin de balayer brièvement du regard les feuillets étalés sur le rebord de bois. Hélas, ce qu'il trouva ne fit que renforcer son impression première.

– Ce sont des putains de fanatiques en fait, marmonna Clint, bouillant d'envie de planter une flèche dans l'œil de l'inconnue.

– Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Lis ça, répondit Steve, tendant une feuille délicatement recouverte de poudre d'or. Ce sont des « écrits sacrés », enfin, d'après les Skrulls. Il est question d'une terre promise, et de destruction, d'autres choses analogues en tout cas.

– Par hasard, il n'y aurait pas le plan détaillé des extraterrestres pour nous envahir ? proposa l'archer.

Son vis-à-vis garda le silence, ses sens en alerte. Clint, comprenant que quelque chose clochait, déposa la trouvaille du super-soldat à sa place initiale, pliant les genoux tout en encochant une flèche dans son arc, sans tendre la corde pour le moment. Excepté un crissement par moment, le silence régnait en maître sous la terre, à peine troublé par les ronronnements incessants des purificateurs d'air, ou toute autre technologie inconnue des deux hommes permettant à des êtres humains (ou autres) de vivre sous terre.

Aussi, Steve n'eut-il aucun mal à entendre les bruits de pas résonnant dans le lointain, une fraction de seconde avant que les échos d'une conversation en cours ne parviennent à ses oreilles.

– Bientôt, nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous cacher derrière un masque, déclara une voix féminine, crissant tel le passage d'un serpent sur un tapis de feuilles mortes.

– Peut-être, mais n'oublions pas que les anciens Avengers sont arrivés récemment en ville, et qu'ils vont sans nul doute vouloir venger la mort de Tony Stark, rétorqua une seconde, masculine cette fois. Ils vont sûrement prétendre que notre glorieux retour n'est qu'une invasion de plus de leur planète, mais ils se trompent !

Accroupi derrière un meuble de rangement deux fois plus petit que lui, Steve serra la mâchoire. À quelques couloirs de la salle des caméras, c'était vraiment trop bête !

– As-tu entendu la nouvelle, à propos de notre super-Skrull ? renchérit la première voix, pénétrant dans l'espace ouvert de leur base souterraine.

Assis sur les talons, Steve décrivit un demi-cercle autour des deux silhouettes en pleine discussion, tentant de les contourner par la droite. Il lui fallait absolument éviter l'affrontement, dussent-ils n'être qu'un simple duo d'aliens rien ne disait que d'autres contingents ne viendraient pas à sa suite, et tomber sur les cadavres de leurs compagnons d'armes compromettrait fortement la couverture des deux humains.

– Oui, notre impératrice est dévastée, elle prie chaque jour en implorant le pardon des Dieux pour cette erreur. Rien ne l'arrêtera dans son désir de récupérer les terres volées à nos ancêtres, déclara la seconde personne, sa jambe joliment bottée, toujours d'apparence humains, s'approchant dangereusement de la cuisinière derrière laquelle se cachait Clint.

Enfin, il put distinguer dans leur entièreté les silhouettes des Skrulls, l'un vêtu de sa tenue de vigile, le second portant un badge d'assistant de laboratoire. Ils se dirigèrent droit vers le plan de travail, devant l'effigie de la femme extraterrestre, le pas pressé contrastant avec l'intonation presque calme de leurs voix. Une malle de cuir, bien que Steve ait été bien en peine de deviner quel animal fut séparé de son pelage, cernée de noir et d'or, se baladait entre eux, vide comme le suggérait son balancement excessif. Les Skrulls s'arrêtèrent devant l'établi, l'un débouclant les épaisses attaches de l'objet, tandis que l'autre commençait à rassembler les affaires encore éparses au pied de l'étoffe.

Plus aucun doute possible, les aliens quittaient le navire. Échangeant un regard avec Clint, le super-soldat sut en être arrivé à la même conclusion. Tout en songeant qu'il était fort dommage que les extraterrestres ne décident pas, au passage, de quitter une bonne fois pour toutes leur bonne vieille planète.

À présent, Steve se trouvait au dos du meuble derrière lequel il s'abritait, observant du coin de l'œil la progression de son ami, reculant à quatre pattes tout en surveillant attentivement les Skrulls occupés à rapatrier leurs possessions. Une position bien loin des éclatantes missions pleines de panache, et destinées à adresser un avertissement peu subtil aux criminels du monde entier, auxquelles leur fine équipe se trouvait habituée. À croire que Dieu avait décidé de leur inculquer quelques leçons d'humilité… Enfin, à ce niveau, Steve pensait sérieusement que le message était passé, enregistré et régulièrement répété !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, privilégiant toujours la discrétion si nécessaire à leur entreprise, Steve n'entendit que trop tard le faible écho résonnant dans le tunnel. Tout comme il ne s'aperçut pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard l'avertissement muet brutalement émis par l'archer.

– Des intrus ! cria un troisième extraterrestre, derrière le super-soldat.

Sa clameur s'étouffa dans un gargouillement répugnant, une flèche traversant la gorge si prompt à s'exprimer. Plus rapide, Clint décocha un deuxième trait en direction des déménageurs, mais manqua sa cible de peu, leurs ennemis s'écartant de sa trajectoire. Le vigile sortit son revolver de son holster, n'accordant qu'une fraction de seconde à son camarade s'immobilisant sur le sol, reprenant son apparence d'origine. Il eut le temps de tirer par deux fois, avant que la flèche explosive de Clint ne fasse son office, le projetant lui et son complice contre le mur, sans pour autant parvenir à les éliminer.

Puis tout s'enchaîna. Le son d'une lame ricochant contre le métal retentit sur la gauche de Steve, lui laissant juste assez de temps pour se plaquer au sol, l'épée mi-chair mi-fer sifflant au-dessus de son crâne. Trois hommes venaient d'entrer à la suite de leur comparse décédé deux d'entre eux se plantèrent devant Captain America, tandis que le dernier se concentrait sur Clint, rapidement secondé des Skrulls déjà présents. L'archer, pris sous le feu de l'arme de son assaillant, plongea derrière un petit vaisselier, poursuivant son mouvement d'un roulé-boulé lui permettant d'atteindre la porte des douches.

Steve profita de ce qu'il restait de l'effet de surprise, attendant que son premier assaillant se trouve à portée de poing pour lui enfoncer le sien dans l'estomac. Après des années passées à se terrer dans divers pays du monde, sans pouvoir exercer ce métier de soldat qui était le sien, il lui fut agréable de saisir une occasion d'œuvrer à nouveau pour la justice. Pas celle arbitrairement décidée par les gouvernements ayant signés les accords de Sokovie (4), à laquelle il ne croyait guère, mais une qu'il décidait de suivre, et d'appliquer, coûte que coûte, en adéquation totale entre sa morale et son sens du devoir.

L'extraterrestre portait de fins vêtements adaptés à la chaleur, et non à un combat rapproché, domaine dans lequel excellait Steve. Grossière erreur son corps tout entier se crispa, alors qu'il émettait un son guttural, entre le râle de plainte et le grognement de colère. Plus prudent que son compagnon, le second Skrull se méfia, s'élançant sur la droite du super-soldat, brandissant sa lame. Steve leva son bouclier, le bois pourtant réputé pour sa solidité craquant sous l'impact alors qu'il déviait le coup sur le côté. D'un geste sec, il releva le bord dur de sa protection, l'enfonçant de toute ses forces dans la gorge de son adversaire, écrasant les cartilages plus délicats à ce niveau. Forcé de lâcher sa proie, le Skrull porta instinctivement la main à la gorge, un éclat mauvais luisant dans son regard, Steve profitant de son éloignement pour asséner un coup de talon dans la tempe de l'autre, le mettant pour un moment hors d'état de combattre.

L'un des murs carrelés des sanitaires se déchira, soufflé par le choc d'une nouvelle flèche explosive de Clint, ce dernier usant à présent de son arc comme un gourdin dévastateur, feintant vers la gauche avant d'esquiver les balles, assénant une frappe faisant vaciller l'extraterrestre au revolver, avant de garder ses assaillants, réduits au nombre de deux, à distance. Croyant Steve trop occupé à s'inquiéter de l'avancée de son ami, son propre adversaire revint à l'assaut. Resté vigilant, Captain America para de nouveau, une entaille de la taille de son avant-bras balafrant son bouclier. Puis il frappa deux fois, une au thorax, l'autre dans le genou, mettant enfin son adversaire au tapis d'un revers précis.

Il se retourna, lançant son bouclier dans les reins du « vigile » agressant Clint, laissant l'archer assommer l'extraterrestre. Le dernier debout, le Skrull censé être scientifique, voyant que le vent tournait, tenta une fuite, courant vers l'entrée du tunnel.

En vain. Ramenant son arc dans son poing, Clint l'abattit d'une flèche en plein crâne, le corps désormais privé de vie s'effondrant mollement sur le sol.

Debout l'un à côté de l'autre, les deux hommes s'accordèrent un instant, reprenant correctement leurs respirations et, l'un ses flèches, l'autre son bouclier.

– Tu crois qu'ils nous ont entendu ? demanda finalement Clint, goguenard.

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester pour le savoir, rétorqua Steve. Suis-moi plutôt.

L'archer leva les yeux au ciel, mécontent de voir l'une de ses plaisanteries tomber à plat encore une fois. Cependant, il n'insista pas, emboîtant le pas de la bannière étoilée, gardant une flèche encochée, les sens plus en aguet encore qu'à l'aller.

Le bref affrontement n'ayant pas été des plus silencieux, les précautions prises furent moindres, les deux hommes se contentant de dissimuler à la hâte les corps dans un renfoncement, puis de surveiller les issues tandis qu'ils progressaient au pas de course. Bien qu'il aimât davantage ses solides chaussures tenait correctement ses pieds, Steve regretta de ne pas posséder les bottes souples de Clint (souvenir conservé d'avant la Civil War, estampillé SHIELD, bien évidemment), ne produisant presque aucun bruit, même en pleine course. Peut-être, si au bout de cette histoire une réintégration au sein des Avengers se produisait effectivement, serait-il possible de prévoir des semelles de ce type sur son prochain costume de Captain America ? Encore fallait-il que Tony accepte.

Ils gravirent avec empressement les échelons menant à l'étage supérieur, Steve soulevant de quelques centimètres la trappe les ramenant à l'intérieur du laboratoire à proprement parler, laissant Clint surveiller les alentours le temps que son camarade s'assure de l'absence d'ennemis immédiats.

– La voie est libre, chuchota-t-il juste assez pour que l'archer l'entende.

De l'avis des blonds, la visite commençait à sérieusement s'éterniser, aussi parcoururent-ils le répétitif réseau de tunnels menant à la salle des caméras en un temps record, Steve n'oubliant pas de repérer le moindre détail qui lui permettrait de retrouver facilement le chemin, si les choses tournaient mal au point qu'ils n'aient guère d'autre choix. Et le ciel seul savait à quel point cela lui sembla utile au vu des interminables tunnels transparents jalonnés de portes ouvertes uniquement par badge du personnel. Les recherches menées ici, de la plus haute importance et exigeant une sécurité exemplaire, avaient apparemment déclaré à intervalles réguliers Wilson, et le jeune Peter durant le trajet en Quinjet. Mais pour le moment, rien d'intéressant à observer au sein même des pièces pour la plupart désertées, ou garnies d'une poignée de scientifiques s'affairait à organiser un départ rapide du laboratoire, la plupart des équipements et autres résultats de recherches ayant déjà disparu. Une réalité qui peinerait à coup sûr Tony, particulièrement impliqué dans chacun de ses projets, qu'il se trouve à cinq ou cinq mille kilomètres de sa personne, en plus de détériorer son image auprès de l'opinion public si jamais cela venait à se savoir.

Le super-soldat était, tout en se rapprochant de la première étape de cette mission de sauvetage, en train de réfléchir à un moyen d'empêcher les aliens de s'emparer d'autant de technologie Stark, quand Clint le saisit fort peu élégamment par le col, rejetant le solide américain en arrière. Surpris, Steve suivit du regard les petits disques sombres, à peine de la taille de sa paume, rouler sur le sol pour venir s'immobiliser à une petite dizaine de centimètres du duo.

Sachant déjà à quoi s'attendre, l'homme n'eut pas à attendre quelconque autre signal de son camarade pour s'écarter sur-le-champ. Dépourvus de cibles, les cercles restèrent sagement là où ils étaient tombés, tels d'inoffensifs joujoux en plastique pourtant, Steve avait auparavant vu des éclairs atteignant facilement ses genoux en jaillir, électrocutant les malheureux se trouvant, par comble de la malchance, dans leur rayon d'action, les laissant certes vivants, mais sans connaissance et quittes pour une bonne poignée de douleurs.

– Natasha ! C'est nous ! Les pilotes du Quinjet ! souffla Clint, sans toutefois lâcher son arme.

Lorsque Steve se pencha pour observer le couloir, la rousse surgit d'un renfoncement qui, à première vue, n'aurait pas pu contenir plus d'une ou deux souris. Pas trop obèses. De sa démarche féline, elle rejoignit en trois enjambées les garçons, récupérant au passage ses petits disques.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous étiez censés rester dans l'appareil, pour nous permettre de décoller dans la minute si jamais les choses tournaient mal, tança-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

– Quatre Skrulls sont venus nous dire qu'ils organisaient une petite fête, et on s'est dit que ce serait dommage de vous laisser vous amuser tous seuls, ironisa Clint. Au fait, tu as bien remarqué qu'il n'y a sûrement plus un seul humain dans le coin ?

– J'ai cru saisir, quand l'un des vigiles censé m'escorter s'est transformé en Schtroumpf vert une fois le nez dans la poussière. Aucun de mes trois accompagnateurs ne pensait qu'il est possible de cacher beaucoup sous une combinaison moulante, précisa-t-elle.

Steve fit un pas en avant, inquiet de voir d'autres extraterrestres surgirent d'un détour, attirés par leur échange, ou ayant découvert les corps laissés dans les souterrains.

– Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter, coupa-t-il impérieusement. Maintenant que tu es là, sais-tu où se trouve le jeune Parker ? Le temps nous manque pour partir d'ici.

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de la rousse, ses bras se croisant dédaigneusement sur sa poitrine, alors qu'elle adoptait le vouvoiement utilisé au début de sa relation avec Steve, signe qu'elle s'étonnait qu'il doute encore de sa capacité à obtenir toutes les informations utiles à leurs missions.

– Voyons, Captain, pour qui me prenez-vous ?

µµµ

Serrant le poing, puis dépliant l'index et le majeur pour désigner le couloir, Natasha leur fit signe de la suivre, s'engageant toujours plus haut dans l'édifice. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, le trio vit la transparence des murs disparaître, retrouvant l'opacité bien plus habituelle de la majorité des bâtiments du monde. Peints d'une couleur safran relativement douce, veinée au niveau de son socle de bandes épaisses noires, Steve se demanda si Stark avait lui-même choisi la couleur des étages supérieurs. Auquel cas son bon goût aurait définitivement sauté par la fenêtre. Un calme renforcé par l'absence de présence humaine dans l'environnement pesa lentement sur les épaules de la rousse, les bavardages enjoués des premiers groupes de Skrulls rencontrés se muant progressivement en chuchotements. Plus l'avancée de la nuit marbrait d'obscurité les veines des murs d'acier, plus les étages se vidaient de leurs occupants, semblant confirmer la théorie d'une invasion totale du laboratoire par les extraterrestres. Personne ne paraissait vouloir leur prêter la plus petite attention, néanmoins cela n'empêcha pas le petit groupe de voir régulièrement surgir l'un des membres du personnel au détour de l'un des couloirs d'aspect ovoïde et s'ils cherchaient exceptionnellement à contourner autant que possible ces importuns, il arrivait qu'il faille employer de plus radicales méthodes. Dans ces cas-là, les flèches de Clint faisaient des miracles, réduisant ses cibles au silence avant qu'elles n'aient pu donner l'alerte, suivies si nécessaires des disques électrifiants de Natasha, redoutable au lancer. Une seule fois, Steve dut bondir sur l'un des extraterrestres, une main recouvrant sa bouche tandis qu'il lui brisait, sans regrets ni joie particulière, les cervicales.

Enfin, une large vitre ovale se dessina sur la droite du groupe, alors qu'il s'avançait dans un imposant couloir circulaire, les murs se parant d'une blancheur immaculée rappelant la teinte angoissante des hôpitaux… ou des bâtiments réservés à une élite bien loin de partager les soucis du commun des mortels. Une évanescente brume couleur sable, dont l'épaisseur ne permettait pas de distinguer l'intérieur de la salle à plus de trois pas, parcourue d'éclairs pulsant brièvement de mauve, d'émeraude et d'argent (à moins qu'il ne s'agisse du reflet de l'astre solaire sur la lisse surface ?), se trouvait contenue derrière le verre, tournoyant à une lenteur désespérante le long des parois la retenant au sein de ce qui s'apparentait à une gigantesque salle. D'après le plan fourni par Stark, il s'agissait de l'endroit où l'influence des Bosons subissait quantité de tests afin de déterminer leur efficacité pourtant, cela ne correspondait guère à la promesse de résolution des problèmes climatiques vendue par l'ingénieur. Au contraire, il se dégageait de l'espèce de tempête interne une impression lourde, pesante, comme si le super-soldat se retrouvait emprisonné au sein même du tumulte, incapable d'atteindre la sortie salvatrice, et que les vents déchaînés enserraient son visage au point qu'il ne puisse plus aspirer l'air. Du moins, était-ce la désagréable sensation qu'il éprouvait face à la vision de ce qui aurait été, sous l'égide de Stark, un outil d'aide humanitaire extrêmement développé.

Natasha suspendit soudainement son pas, jetant un bref regard appuyé vers la droite, là où s'étendait un tunnel qu'elle jaugea s'étendre que quelques dizaines de mètres encore, censé ne contenir que d'énièmes salles d'essais semées dans l'ensemble du bâtiment, comme aimait à l'exiger les laborantins.

– C'est par ici que sont allés Peter et Wilson, murmura l'espionne, arme au poing.

1 : Dans le film « Civil War », suite à son face-à-face avec Stark, Steve décide d'abandonner son bouclier à l'ingénieur, celui-ci lui ayant fait remarquer que le super-soldat n'en était pas digne

2 : Bucky, le meilleur ami de Steve censé être mort durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, a été en réalité capturé par Hydra, et transformé en super-soldat partiellement amnésique, muni d'un bras cybernétique. Placé en cryostase, il ne sera réveillé que par intervalles réguliers pour accomplir ses missions, dont l'assassinat des parents de Tony Stark.

3 : Steve Rodgers était jeune adulte durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, en pleine propagande nazie.

4 : les accords de Sokovie, à l'origine de la scission entre les Avengers, stipulaient que les super-héros n'étaient plus membres d'une organisation privée, mais sous le contrôle des Nations Unies, n'intervenant qu'avec l'aval de celles-ci, et quand elles le jugeront nécessaire.

_Encore une fois, un grand merci à BakApple, qui a corrigé l'entièreté du chapitre !_


End file.
